Pillow Forts and Puccho Fruit
by Sirana
Summary: My whole life I spent inside a fort of pillows and sheets. Blocking out the world with my headphones, I stayed in my fortress, only letting a close friend in. But now that you've so easily breached the walls, I don't want you to leave. Stay inside my pillow fort, and together we'll eat Puccho Fruit and play video games. After all, we both suck at social interaction.
1. Fire Emblem If

**Hey guys! I'm writing a Haikyuu fic, so I hope you like it! I just felt like there wasn't enough love out there for Kenma, and seriously he's my favorite character in the whole series! Here we go!**

When I go into video game stores, I don't want anyone to talk to me. It's my time to spend some peace and quiet amongst rows and rows of my favorite things. I want silence as I compare one RPG to another or read the back of a PS4 game. If an employee _tries_ to talk to me or ask if I need help, I just look up at them with my big hazel kitten eyes, put a finger to my lip, and say "shhhhhh". I even try to make myself look unapproachable by wearing my Assassin's Creed hoodie with the hood up, my headphones up and listening to music, and some kind of candy in my mouth to show I'm too busy munching to talk. Usually, this keeps me safe from human interaction as I perform my video game shopping ritual. Sometimes, however, I'm interrupted no matter what I do.

Like that one Friday night when I went shopping for a new Fire Emblem game. It had just come out a week ago, so most copies flew off the shelves before I could get my hands on them. But that night as I strolled down the 3DS aisle, I saw it! I almost choked on the Puccho Fruit I had been eating! Fire Emblem If with Byakuya AND Anya in one! Speed walking up to the shelf, I noticed it was the last one too! My hand reached out and snatched it…and so did another hand. Suddenly, I came out of my dreamy haze, and looked up to see who it was. Some kid around my age wearing a Nekoma High uniform with feline yellow eyes and neck length ombre hair that made his head look like pudding.

He looked pretty strange, but then again, I was the girl eating candy hidden in my nerd hoodie. I gave him a puzzled look as if to say "who are you?" The Nekoma boy just stared at me with a blank expression. Sighing, I gave in and acknowledged that I'd have to actually talk to him to settle this. So I let my headphones fall off my neck and "Feel it all Around" by Washed Out faded into nothing. Then I shook my hoodie off, revealing my long and curly dark brown hair.

"Dude, let go," I spoke.

…

"No," he replied blankly.

 _Words aren't your thing? Good, me neither._ I thought.

I yanked at the box, bringing it closer to me. He yanked right back, bringing it over to him.

"Seriously, I've waited all week to get this," I tried to reason with him as I pulled it back to me.

"So have I," he said as he pulled back.

"Come on, ladies first," I sassed.

Yank.

"No," he said.

Yank.

I guess our yanking back and forth caught the attention of the clerk who had come back to see what was up.

"Oh, sorry guys," he winced, "That's our last copy,"

The clerk shifted his weight uncomfortably. He didn't seem experienced in situations like this.

"Which one of you saw it first?" he asked.

"I did," the Nekoma boy and I both shot.

"Urk…ok," the clerk grimaced, "Well…"

I decided he wasn't going to be of much help, so I turned back to the boy, my hazel eyes starting to burn with anger.

"Do you have your DS on you now?" I quipped.

Pudding Hair only nodded, his stare still vacant.

"You got Super Smash on there?"

He nodded again.

"Good, then we can settle this at Final Destination," I growled, "No items,"

Nod. He let go of the game and I handed it off to the clerk. I pulled out my red 3DS XL as he pulled out a blue one. Together, we plopped right down in the middle of the aisle and connected to each other's games. The air around was tense as I picked the stage and settings for us. When the character selection screen came up, he chose Toon Link while I picked Falco. As the match loaded, I glanced up at him and noticed the sudden resolve in his eyes as he stared at his screen. Where was the nonchalant kid from before?! I didn't have long to marvel at his sudden guts, because the match had begun.

Honestly, I barely remember any of it except that I held my breath the whole time and that I sweated like a pony! He was actually pretty damn good! I killed him a few times, but after I'd use a strategy on him, he'd figure it out in a snap and undermine it. As the clock ran thin, I noticed we were tied for points and high in knock out chance. This was it! Just one well-placed kick and I'd win! And I did. I won. Kick=one more point before time was called.

"The winner is…Falco!" the classic Smash Bros narrator declared as I squealed in delight.

The Nekoma boy's face showed a bit of disappointment, and honestly, his pout was kind of cute.

"Congratulations," he mumbled genuinely.

"Thanks! You're not so bad yourself, I thought I was done for!" I grinned at him.

Triumphantly, I walked up to the clerk and held out a hand for my prize.

"You got money, right?" he asked.

"Oh, right!" I laughed, and pulled a credit card from my bag.

The man stared at my card and dead panned.

"Didn't you see the sign? The machine is broken, so we aren't taking credit right now," he drawled.

My whole body froze up and cracked like ice. I was left standing there with a look of disbelief on my face and my shoulders slumped in defeat. Before I could snap out at him, a sudden hand reached out towards him with a handful of cash.

"Huh?" I glanced over to see that Nekoma boy!

The clerk took the money and handed the game to the boy before walking off.

"Here," the boy grunted as he handed me the game, "You won the match after all,"

"Uh…th-thanks," I stuttered.

If it had been me, I would have paid for it and run off with the game! Suddenly, I felt kinda mean.

"Just make sure you pay me back," he mumbled, "I go to Nekoma High, so…"

"So I'll be waiting outside your school after class tomorrow with the money," I finished his sentence since he looked so uncomfortable with talking.

He nodded again, this time with the smallest smile gracing his lips. With that, he left me alone in the store with my new Fire Emblem game and an astonished expression. I still couldn't believe he did that! You know that feeling you get when someone gives you a gift you really wanted? Your head feels light and you get that impression that the person who gave it to you actually cares about you.

 _No way! He just met me! He doesn't even know my name!_ I shook my head furiously.

But I looked down at the deluxe game and stroked Aqua's staff.

 _Then why did he buy it for me?_ I thought.

Just as a blush started to creep its way onto my face, I slapped my cheeks and scrunched my face.

 _Get a hold of yourself!_ I thought. _He's not even that cute._

Popping a piece of Puccho Fruit in my mouth, I put my hood back up. As I headed out, I slipped my headphones back on to find "I Found Love" by Owl City was playing.

 _Fuck you, music!_ I thought as I scrambled to change the song.

 **(AN: For those who don't know, schools in Japan have half days on Saturdays)**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry if anything was ooc, but I'm just writing this purely for fun, so I'm trying not to get too hung up about that. Anyways, tell me what you thought in a review ^^ I love you all! Oh and all first time reviewers get shout outs!**


	2. Thanks for Last Night

**Shout out to ZeroDays and heluvabltr1 for your reviews! I'm glad your liking Kaori and her story so far!**

 **=0=**

"Good luck, Kaori-chan!" my friend waved to me.

"See ya, Hoshi-chan!" I waved back to him.

I left my school immediately after the last class, parting ways with my gay guy friend, Hoshi. It was pretty apparent he was gay too. Black emo styled hair with the edges dyed pink and a lot of artistic eye makeup. Despite his flamboyant fashion sense, he was my only friend and I cherished him greatly. Besides, gay guy friends are the best! That morning, I had told him about my encounter with the Nekoma boy, and he was completely engrossed by my tale. Hoshi swore we were perfect for each other, but I only scoffed at him. I just owed him some money, it wasn't like I slept with him!

Anyways, I found my way to Nekoma High which actually wasn't very far from my own school. It even looked pretty similar, but then again, most schools looked alike. There wasn't anyone by the gates like I had thought there would be. Maybe I got there too late. Looking around nervously, I considered just giving up and going home.

"Kenma, make this quick, we've got to get back to practice,"

I flinched at the sound of a boy's voice. It sounded close. Soon, I saw the speaker: a tall Nekoma student with messy black hair that made him look like he had just rolled out of bed. When he saw me, he blinked in confusion, probably wondering what a girl from another school was doing there. Not to mention he was kind of intimidating since he was so much taller than me!

"Is this her?" he asked supposedly no one.

From behind him, sheepishly stepped the boy from last night. So, his name was Kenma. This time, he was wearing a sports jersey with shorts and kneepads. I never would have picked him for the sporty type! After all, I found him in a video game store! I didn't think someone so obsessed with video games would be into sports. Kenma didn't seem to recognize me at first as he hid behind his bulky friend. But when I pulled out a wad of yen, he suddenly recognized me. I don't blame him. He met me when I was in geek mode, so it was probably weird to see me in my preppy school uniform.

"What's this all about?" Kenma's tall friend asked.

As I handed Kenma his yen, I explained, "I just owe him money, that's all,"

The pudding head muttered "thanks" as he carefully took it from my hand.

"Nah, I should be the one thanking you!" I smiled sweetly, "I actually had a lot of fun last night,"

"HUH?!"

Kenma and I whirled up at the tall guy's sudden outburst.

"W-what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" the tall guy gawked as he looked back and forth between us, his face as red as a beet.

He grabbed Kenma by the shoulders and started shaking him back and forth.

"What haven't you been telling me?!" he panicked.

When Kenma got free of his friend's grasp, he looked all dizzy from being shaken around. Meanwhile, I was slowly backing away, even more scared of the bed head guy now! Why was he acting like this anyway!?

 _Wait…_ I tried to think the scenario over in my head. _All he knows is that I'm some random girl who just paid Kenma and said I had a lot of fun last…_

My thoughts died in my head as I realized why he was freaking out. I facepalmed for saying something so stupid, not to mention my face turning an identical shade to the tall friend.

"I-it's not like that!" I piped up.

Kenma and the tall friend turned to me, Kenma looking totally lost and his friend completely flabbergasted.

"He…he just bought a-a video game for me last night!" I tried to explain while waving perverted thoughts out of my head.

Kenma's friend looked at him for assurance, and Kenma nodded.

"Sorry I explained it like that," I scratched the back of my neck.

"Okay," his friend sighed in relief, "I'm glad that's all this is about. Come on, let's get back to practice,"

Kenma's friend started back towards the school, and Kenma gave me a wave.

"Bye," he smiled shyly before running off to catch up with his tall friend.

"Bye!" I called with a smile of my own.

Once the two boys were out of my sight, Kenma broke his composure and let his face turn red as well. He could not believe that gamer girl said it like that! Kuro would never stop teasing him about this!

"So what _really_ happened last night?" Kuroo mused.

"I-I just b-bought her a-a game!" Kenma exclaimed.

Kuro wasn't used to his friend being so flustered like this. He was usually so distant and uncaring, so he figured he might as well milk this moment.

"What kind of game?" he continued to tease him.

"A video game!" Kenma shot back.

"Uh- _huh,_ is that what they're calling it these days?" Kuro chuckled.

"Grrr…" Kenma fumed, "Nothing like that happened, I doubt I'll ever see her again anyway,"

"Alright, alright," Kuro relented, "I'm just messing with you,"

Still, Kenma looked a little sad when he said he probably wouldn't see her again.

 **=0=**

The rest of my half day I spent in a little pillow fort I made in my room. I snuggled in and picked up where I left off in Fire Emblem If. I was playing the Byakuya version first because Sakura is just too adorable not to have as a little sister. Technically it didn't matter which side I picked, because I could still marry Deere either way. After a few hours of strategic battling, a knock came at my door before it swung wide open.

"Kaori-chaaan!" Hoshi sang.

I pulled my headphones off and peeked up at him from under my pillow fort. He smirked at me before diving in with me and messing up all the pillows.

I rolled my eyes playfully before saving and quitting.

"How was Fine Arts club?" I asked as I tucked my 3DS into my bag.

"Good, but how was it with Nekoma Boy?" he winked.

I responded by shoving a pillow in my face to hide my blush, "Uuuugh! It was so embarrassing!"

"What happened?" he sighed, expecting the worst.

I ripped the pillow off my face and cringed, "I gave him the money and said 'I had fun last night' right in front of his friend! Why did I say it like that?! Now his friend must think I'm a creepy sexual predator!"

Hoshi just starting laughing his ass off at me, rolling around in my fort like he owned it! I only shoved my head back into the pillow to hide my flustered face.

"I'm sorry, Hoshi!" he guffawed, "That's just so funny!"

Finally, he calmed himself down after his laughing fit and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it could have been worse," he shrugged.

I looked up at him from my pillow.

"You could have tripped and landed on his crotch,"

I couldn't help but start laughing too. Where Hoshi came up with THAT, I have no clue! Still, it cheered me up and made me grateful that my encounter wasn't as sexually awkward as that.

"Come on, let's do some evening shopping!" Hoshi trilled before hopping out of my fort and dragging me with him.

"Fine," I whined.

If I had my way, I would still be in my little den playing Fire Emblem. Hoshi was always there to make sure I interacted with the outside world. If it weren't for him, I'd be even more of a recluse than I am now! He took me to his favorite stores, picking out nail polish for the both of us and debating with himself whether or not he needed a scarf. I dragged him away before he could decide. He was taking too long. By the time we were walking home, the sun was setting on the horizon. We passed by my usual game store, and I stopped to stare at it.

 _Maybe I'll see him if I go in there. I mean, it's not like I want to see him, but…_

"Hm? Kaori-chan, what is it?" Hoshi asked.

"Do you want a new game?" I answered with a question.

"Uh…not really…" he began.

"Great, that's excuse enough," I quipped before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the little game store.

Once we were inside, I started looking around for him.

"Is this about that Neko-mmf!" Hoshi started to whisper before I shoved a hand against his mouth.

"His name is Kenma, and yes it is!" I hissed.

I continued to drag him to the 3DS aisle and found Kenma right where I thought I would. He was looking at the empty shelf where Fire Emblem If used to sit. I figured he'd come back to see if they restocked. Poor guy. I felt a little sorry for him, especially with his adorable kitten face.

 _Get a hold of yourself, idiot!_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Hey, Kenma," I greeted him as I approached.

He looked surprised to see me there, and was even curiously eyeing Hoshi.

"Uh…hey," he replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Hoshi here pick out a game," I gestured to my flamboyant friend.

"Hello!" Hoshi trilled.

After that, there was a pause in the conversation and I was about to signal Hoshi for help.

"I still don't know your name," Kenma mumbled.

"Oh, right," I chuckled nervously, "Guess it's only fair you know my name. I'm Minami Kaori, and I sorta know your name…"

"Kozume Kenma," he answered.

"Got it," I nodded before turning the vacant shelf, "So, it usually takes them a week to restock. So…"

Kenma just stared on at me with those big kitty eyes, making my face feel warm.

"Did you want to play the previous version me?" I blurted out, "I-I mean Awakening of course,"

The pudding head looked down at his feet with a confused look on his face and was about to speak up when my anxious voice kept going.

"Just to kill time of course! U-until you get your hands on the new one!" I let my words fall out like stumbling feet.

"Ok…"

"You can come over to my house! Here, I'll write down the address!" I frantically dug through my bag for a sticky note.

"As long as you don't live too far away," he muttered.

It almost didn't seem fair how flustered I was and how calm he was!

"You'll love it at Kaori-chan's house!" Hoshi leaned on me as I fished around for a pen, "She makes the best pillow forts, plus she has a sweet candy stash!"

I was too busy writing my address down to notice, but Kenma gave Hoshi an odd look. A mixture of suspicion and curiosity.

"Here," I held out the sticky note, "There's my address and phone number. Are you free to come over tomorrow at 12?"

He nodded as he took the piece of paper and studied carefully. To avoid any further awkwardness, I started pushing Hoshi away.

"Alright, let's find you a game to play," I huffed as I shoved him towards the back of the store.

We left Kenma there, staring down at the note with a pensive look in his eyes before tucking it into his pocket and leaving.


	3. How do I Gender?

Hoshi walked me home, gushing the whole time about how adorable Kenma was. I couldn't help but agree a little, although I didn't say. When I got home, I found my mom at the kitchen table, hunched over her laptop.

"Hey, hun," she yawned, "How was your day?"

She pulled me in close and gave me a smooch on the forehead. I glanced at her laptop to see she was dealing with money matters again. Mom never had any free time between her job and working out our finances, so she was always sleepy at the end of the day. Half of me wished Dad was still around to support us, but half of me wanted him to stay gone.

"It was good," I shrugged as I clung to her lovingly, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Mhm," she sighed, "Left overs and such,"

"Good," I smiled and broke away from her, "You going to bed soon?"

"Oh, eventually," she grumbled.

"K, I got a friend coming over tomorrow at 12," I told her.

She only nodded comatosely as she gazed at her laptop. I gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze before heading upstairs to my room. My pillow fort from before was still up, so I took it down and moved all the blankets and pillows back onto my bed. As I snuggled under the pile of pillows and plushies, I thought about Kenma. It seemed like I could never keep my mind off him lately. I met him only a few days ago, yet all I wanted to do since then was know him better. I guessed I was on the right course for that, but I hoped I wasn't freaking him out…

The next morning, I immediately got to work on my pillow fort. For some reason, I really wanted to impress this guy with the best pillow fort ever! I stretched a blanket out over my desk and shelf, holding it in place with text books and dictionaries. Pretty much every pillow and plushie I owned was thrown in then draped the front and back of the fort with more blankets for ultimate soundproof privacy…well ok not completely soundproof, but close enough!

Kenma didn't actually knock or anything, I saw him from my bedroom window. He was looking back and forth between the sticky note I had given him last night and my house. Poor kitty was probably worrying if he got the right house. To spare him any more fretting, I bounded down the stairs and ripped the door open.

"Kenma!" I called out.

He flinched in surprise like a cat, his amber eyes darting over to me.

"Come on in," I grinned and motioned to come.

A little smile flickered onto his face before he entered, timidly looking about my home. It was your average house, nothing out of the ordinary, minus the messy state my mom left in the kitchen last night.

 _Where did mom go anyway?_ I wondered, staring at the vacant chair in the kitchen.

"Thanks for having me over…" Kenma muttered with a tug at his lips, "It…It's nice to have someone to just play video games with…Kuro doesn't really know anything about them,"

"Kuro?" I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Oh, uh…he was with me the day you came to Nekoma," he explained.

"Oh, that tall scary guy?" I thought aloud.

A little chuckle came from Kenma, but I could tell he was trying to hide it by the way he was looking away.

"H-He's not scary," he shook his head, "He's a really nice guy…once you get to know him,"

I was just about to say "well maybe I will get know him", but a hand landed abruptly on my shoulders, making me shriek in surprise.

"MOM!" I yelled, "Don't scare me like that!"

Even Kenma had jumped back a bit. But now that I saw my mom, she looked sort of sleepy and out of it, so she probably didn't mean to startle me.

"Sorry, Kaori," she yawned, "Mm…what time is it?"

Well this was a bit embarrassing: my frumpy mom shows up half asleep right in front of the guy I like!

 _Shut up, me! I don't like…ugh, I might as well come to terms with it._

"It's noon," I replied bluntly.

"Ack!" Mom suddenly snapped to, going right back into "workaholic mom mode".

"I need to get on my errands right away!" she facepalmed and was about to hurry off to grab her things when she noticed Kenma.

Mom looked him over with raised eyebrows and a pleasantly surprised expression.

"Is this your friend?" she mused, "She's pretty,"

 _She._ An awkward silence settled between the three of us. I stood dead still, in shock that my mom would ever say something so stupid. Kenma was now shrinking away and looking at his feet with an uncomfortable look in his eyes. Meanwhile, my mom looked back and forth between us, not sure of what she did wrong.

"Eh? What is it?" she asked.

"U-uh…I'm a…" Kenma tried to say but I could tell he was really distressed just by trying to tell her.

"Kenma's a guy," I grunted.

Mom gave Kenma good once over with a scrutinizing gaze. The poor Nekoma boy squirmed like a bug under a microscope.

"Oh," my mom breathed, "So transgender. Got, Kenma, I'll call you a guy if that's what you want,"

"M-mom…" I tried to stop her but she had already zoomed in and out of the kitchen to grab her bag and flip flops.

"Well I'm going out to run some errands," she announced, "Which means you two will be on your own. Kaori, you know the house rules when I leave you alone with a friend,"

She stared at me expectantly like she wanted me to recite them. I normally would rather flippantly because I was so used to having Hoshi over when she was at work. But this time, I just gave her a disgruntled look. Mom looked puzzled as to why I was like this, so she shrugged and recited to rules herself.

"No smoking, no drugs, and no sex…," she named off each one.

She gave a quick glance at Kenma and added, "…Lesbian or otherwise,"

"M-M-MOM!" I shouted, my face turning red in a combination of embarrassment and anger.

With that, she gave me a peck on the head and headed out the door. Off to the store in her pajamas. Yep, that's a definition of my mom right there. She works so much, she hardly knows what's going on around her. I slowly looked over at Kenma, worried about how he was taking all this. He was staring at the front door from where my mom had just left with a completely disturbed look on his face. This was _not_ how I wanted his first visit to my house to go. Even so, it was a nice change to see some sort of emotion on his face.

"Urk…Sorry about all that," I sighed in exasperation, "My mom is…well she's…"

Dysfunctional? Workaholic? Never had a rest since dad left?

"…Weird…" Kenma breathed, finishing my sentence for me.

"Yeah," I grimaced.

Suddenly realizing the real reason I invited Kenma over, I bounded up to him.

"But hey, let's just forget about that!" I said sweetly, "We've still got some Fire Emblem to play!"

He gave me that small, shy smile from before and nodded. I smiled back and took his hand, leading him up the stairs to my room. When I showed him my carefully constructed pillow fort, his eyes widened in awe.

"Kinda like camping in doors, huh?" I giggled and lifted the blanket to enter.

"Come on in," I said as I crawled in.

He followed, looking timidly around in the fort. Kenma found a nice fuzzy pillow to perch on and continue to admire my work.

"It feels like I'm a kid again," he murmured with a smile.

"Well no wonder because I've been making these since I was a kid," I shrugged as I pulled out my 3DS and a box of Morinaga Choco balls.

Kenma did the same, minus the candy part.

"This is my favorite way to enjoy a video game," I said dreamily as I switched out game cartridges, "As long as I'm in my fort, I can fully immerse myself in the game and not have to interact with any humans!"

Nevertheless, it was nice to share my little fort with someone every once in a while. Usually it was just Hoshi who I let in, so having Kenma was a nice change of pace. As our 3DS's connected, we started setting up for a battle. And like true Fire Emblem strategists, we spent almost an hour looking over each other's units' and stats and positioning our units in just the right spots on the map. **(AN: Also, Fire Emblem Awakening's multiplayer is on Street Pass, meaning that the two 3DS's exchange info and then you can fight the opponent's units as their units act on their own. So basically the opponent's units are being controlled by the computer. It just comes down to stats and how well you've built your units.)**

"Yikes! Your Gerome is a beast!" I gawked at the wyvern rider's stats, "Who did you pair Cherche with?"

"Gregor," he replied.

"He's gonna be a tough one to fight," I mumbled to myself.

Once we had thoroughly gawked at each other's stats, we actually started fighting one another. For the longest time, we sat in silence as we battled until my first unit went down.

"Noooo, Sully!" I pouted.

I couldn't help but notice a glint in Kenma's eye when I said that. However, that glint went away when he let out a sigh of defeat and slumped his shoulders.

"Heehee! Who'd my side kill?" I asked eagerly.

"They took out Cordelia," he sighed.

"Wow! I guess my units are stronger than I give them credit for!" I marveled.

"Yeah…how did you get your avatar so strong?" he asked.

"Just some reclassing," I shrugged, "That and some goddess statues. Hey, who did you marry in your first file?"

"Nowi," he answered with a bit of a blush on his cheeks from the thought of the adorable manakete, "She always acted so cute and happy…just to hide her sadness,"

Wow, mood change. Nowi did always act childish and playful, but sprinkled about in her support conversations were traces of bitterness from her past and future. She's been sold as a slave for many years, and she was destined to watch all her friends die as she lived on forever.

"What about you?" he glanced over at me.

"Me? I married Kellam," I felt myself blush too at the thought of my fictional love, "I couldn't understand why nobody ever noticed him. Besides, I likes quieter guys,"

You're probably either geeking out about Fire Emblem or completely lost, so I'll spare you the rest of our Awakening chatter. But aside from a few remarks here and there, we didn't talk much more. We just sat in silence, enjoying the company and the game. Around three, we both finished our battles. Kenma's units completely wrecked me by the last few rounds, and he won his fight too.

"Strategizing is your forte, huh?" I chirped.

"Mhm," he nodded and muttered under his breath, "I guess that's one part of volleyball that pays off,"

Except I heard him.

"You play volleyball, really?" I gasped excitedly, "Is that why you were wearing a sports jersey the other day?"

He seemed a little taken back by my sudden excitement, but he still nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the setter,"

"Well you know what they say, 'the setter is the control tower of the team'," I quoted.

Kenma gave me a funny look and said, "You sound just like Karasuno's setter,"

"Who?"

"Er…nothing,"

"Do you have any practice matches or games coming up?" I asked, "I'd like to see you play sometime,"

For some reason, he buried his face behind his DS when I told him this.

"N-next week on Saturday," he stammered, "At Nekoma at one,"

"Alright, I'll be there," I gave him a wink before pulling out my phone to make a reminder.

He just kept his face buried behind his DS for some reason. In reality, though, he was trying to hide his burning red face. All of a sudden some cute nerd girl was interested in his life and wanted to watch his volleyball matches like a girlfriend or something! How was he supposed to deal with that?! As I keyed in the reminder, he started to put his DS away.

"Uh, I should probably get home now," he said.

"K," I nodded as I crawled towards the exit, "I'll show you out,"

I walked him to the door and said goodbye, telling him "thanks for coming" and him bowing and thanking me for having him. I watched him walk down the street and just as he was about to round the corner, I noticed my mom bump into him. She gave him a grin and a wave, but he just averted his eyes, stuttered a few times, and ran off. As my mom approached the front door with hands full of groceries, I stood there, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Hey, hun," she greeted me, "How'd it go?"

"Fine," I growled as she walked past me.

"Didn't have lesbian sex or anything?" she asked nonchalantly as she set the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Mom! That was his first time visiting our house and you made him feel completely unwelcome!" I exploded at her, "Did you see the look on his face when he saw you just now?! He's scared of you now!"

"Pffffft! Hahahaha!" Mom just burst out laughing at me.

I just stayed there, fuming away.

"Hun, I didn't mean anything I said!" she laughed.

My angry expression dropped and was replaced with a confused look.

"What?"

"Of course I knew he was male," she chortled, "I just knew you had a crush on this guy, and I was certain he had it for you too…"

"Y-you don't know that!" I tried to say through my blushing face.

"…So I just decided to scare him a bit," she chuckled, "It's only natural for a parent to want to intimidate a potential in-law,"

"Ugh," I facepalmed, "Mom, we aren't official or anything, we're just friends for now!"

"For now," she sang.


	4. Kaori's Boyfriend

**Thank you to everyone who followed my story! I love seeing those little notifications of new followers! Little warning, there will be POV switches in this chapter.**

 **=0=**

 _"Lift the mattress off the floor_

 _Walk the cramps off  
Go meander in the cold  
Hail to your dark skin  
Hiding the fact you're dead again…"_

"Kaoriiiii-chaaaan!" Hoshi's voice could finally be heard above The Shins. I tended to listen to music on full blast during school lunch.

I looked around for my phone to pause the music, but it wasn't on my desk where I left it. Then I saw it in Hoshi's hands, him scrolling through it with an amused expression.

"Hoshi! What are you doing!?" I squealed and snatched my phone back.

I was about to pause the music when I saw what he had been looking through: my texts to Kenma. Slipping my headphones around my neck, I looked up at him as if to say "wtf is wrong with you?"

"Wow, he's just as geeky as you," Hoshi mused, "Fire Emblem, Pokemon, Harvest Moon, Animal Crossing, Monster Hunter, Bravely Default…is there any game you two don't play?"

 _Hatoful Boyfriend._ I wanted to say, but I knew Hoshi wouldn't get that joke. It had been four days since he came over, and since then, we texted back and forth just talking about video games, school stuff, and the occasional volleyball reference.

"Don't go through my text messages without asking," I grumbled angrily as I finally got around to pausing my music.

"Aw, but you two are just so cute together!" Hoshi fanboyed.

"We're not even 'together'!" I exclaimed, feeling flustered all over again.

"But you want to be, right, Kaori-chan?" he teased.

I replied by sticking my tongue out.

"You'll come to terms with it eventually," he stuck his tongue right back out at me, "You're going to his game in a few days right?"

My whole body tensed up at the thought. Social situations= gross. But if it mean I'd get to see my crush, I'd go for it. Besides, it was polite to show interest in your friend's interests, right?

"Yes, and I'm kinda nervous," I admitted.

"Why? Hoshi asked, "What worse stuff could happen after your mom talked about lesbian sex in front of him?"

"Don't bring that up!" I shot at him, "Look, I'm just anxious because I might have to meet his friends, and his one friend already intimidates me…I mean, I know Kenma said he was a nice guy but he's just so tall, it scares me! What if his friends think we're dating?! What if they get the wrong idea?!"

"Kaori, Kaori," Hoshi placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, "Don't worry. If you're that worked up about this, I could be your wingman,"

"Really?" I beamed, "That'd be great! Thanks, Hoshi!"

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug. He always had my back. The day of the practice match came, and Hoshi walked me to Nekoma. Well, he only walked me there after he marched me back inside to get me in some "cuter" clothes. What? I can't wear a T-shirt and baggy jeans to a volleyball match? Apparently not. He forced a frilly tank top and jean shorts on me. Don't worry, I got back at him by just putting my Assassin's Creed hoodie over it. Luckily, I managed to escape his grasp before he tried to take it off.

When we got to the practice match, there were only a few other people in the stands. Then again, it was a _practice_ match so I guess it was expected.

"Isn't that our school's volleyball team?" Hoshi pointed out as he looked at the opposing team.

"Hey, it is,"

"Kinda awkward that you're here to cheer on Nekoma and not your own team," Hoshi laughed.

"I can cheer for whoever I want," I replied haughtily.

Speaking of cheering, I saw the guy I had come to cheer for. He was on the sidelines warming up with his team, Kuroo right next to him. I gave him a wave from above. I'm pretty sure he couldn't see my face from my hood, but he recognized the hoodie itself. Kenma gave a weak wave before going back to stretching.

 **Meanwhile, down on the court…**

"Huh? Who are you waving to?" Lev asked.

Kenma flinched, realizing his team had seen him waving to Kaori.

"…No one…" he muttered after a long pause.

The team sweat dropped. It was so obvious he was lying.

"Hold on, isn't that the girl from last week?" Kuroo asked as he caught a glimpse of her.

"…No…" Kenma answered the same way, refusing to look at anyone.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Yamamoto teased in a sing song voice.

"No," Kenma replied, this time a bit more sternly.

"Oh, well she's gone now," Kuro noticed the girl wasn't in the stands anymore.

Phew. At least his friends would drop the subject for now.

 **Okay, back to Kaori POV**

"Kaori-chan, why are you back there?" Hoshi asked as I curled up at the back of the bleachers.

"All of his friends started looking at me! I don't like being the center of attention like that!" I sputtered.

Hoshi rolled his eyes at my reclusiveness and grabbed me by the wrists. His well-manicured hands led me back to the front of the stands, where it looked like the Nekoma team had gone back to warming up. Good.

 **Back on the court**

"Oh wait, she's back," Kuroo pointed out, making the whole team (except Kenma) look up.

They saw the hoodie girl back at the front of the stands with some emo guy wrapping his arms around her waist.

"There, now you can't escape!" the emo guy laughed childishly.

"This isn't necessary!" the girl pouted just as childishly.

"Guess she already has a boyfriend," Lev shrugged.

"Aw, too bad," Yamamoto teased Kenma.

Rather than glare at his teammates, Kenma looked up to see Hoshi holding Kaori really close just like a boyfriend would. He sighed sadly. They seemed like they were really close. It would only make sense that they were a couple.

 **Back to Kaori POV**

"Looks like they're starting," Hoshi observed as the two teams headed out to the net.

I watched Kenma run to the setter position. So he was a setter, huh? I continued to let Hoshi hold me close. He smelled like perfume, something most guys didn't smell like which I liked about him. The game began with our school's team serving, and everything went downhill from there…well it did for our school's team anyway. Nekoma totally kicked their asses in the first round! Their ace had some damn fine legs and they performed as well as they looked too! He could seriously jump! Kuroo had some wicked spikes up his sleeve too. As for Kenma, he seemed like a totally different person on the court. His feline eyes watched every solitary detail about the opposing team, dissecting every strategy they had and making his own strategy to trump theirs.

It reminded me of the time I fought him in Super Smash! Part of me wondered what Kenma would be like in a game of chess. He'd probably be very dangerous. As the teams took a break before the second set, Hoshi and I took a moment to breathe.

"Wow, I didn't even notice we were holding our breaths that entire time!" Hoshi marveled.

"Really," I breathed in awe, "I never thought volleyball would be that exciting,"

"And that Kenma kid is like the brain of the team," Hoshi went on.

"He is pretty amazing, huh?" I whispered.

Hoshi brought his face right next to mine and smirked, "Eeeeh? Are you blushing, Kaori-chan?"

"Gah!" I jumped back and thrust my hood over my head in embarrassment, "I-I am not!"

"Heehee! Yeah right!" Hoshi rolled his sapphire eyes.

 **On the court**

Kenma half listened to the coach's instructions for the second set. It wasn't much of a speech since they just had to do the same thing as before to win. The other half of him was glancing discreetly up in the stands before. Kaori's emo friend was really close to her face now. Yeah, he was almost certain that guy was Kaori's boyfriend.

 _Don't know what I was hoping for. Besides, we're just friends…_

 **Kaori POV**

As the players all ran out to the court for the second set, Hoshi leaned over the railing with an odd glint in his eye.

"One question," he purred, "Who's the beauty with the messy black hair?"

"Hm?" I leaned over the railing with him and looked for a guy who matched that description.

When I spotted him, I sighed, "That would be Kenma's friend, Kuroo,"

"Kuroo, hm? I have gotta know his first name," he said dreamily, "Thank goodness he's Kenma's friend, that way I can get to know him!"

"Alright, down boy," I chuckled.

"You should introduce me to him after the game!"

"W-what?!" I choked on my own spit.

"Yeah! You can just go down to congratulate Kenma, they'll probably win anyways, then casually introduce me to his friend," he grinned eagerly.

"B-but…this is what I was afraid of," I mumbled nervously, "Meeting Kenma's friends…"

"Well I'll be next to you the whole time, so don't worry!" he patted me on the back.

"Fine…" I grumbled.

The second set played out almost identically to the first one. Our school kept up for a little while, but Kenma saw through their strategy and debunked it. Setters really were the control tower of the team. I wanted to cheer for him, but I'm not really the cheering type. What? The introverted video game loving loser doesn't cheer? Is that really a shocker to you? So instead, I just watched with a genuine smile and beaming eyes, amazed by the whole spectacle. Although my face was mostly hidden by hoodie, so there's that too. Nekoma of course won, and I felt my stomach churn as everyone began cooling down.

"C'mon, Kaori-chan!" Hoshi begged, "Let's go say hi!"

"Okay…" I mumbled nervously as I headed for the stairs.

"And take off that emo hood!" he thrust off the hood from my head, letting it hang.

"Look who's talking," I snickered.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Me? Nope!" I pursed my lips.

We walked down to the lobby and waited for the triumphant team to emerge. It sorta felt awkward just sitting and waiting, almost like the time I waited outside of Kenma's school like a stalker. Eventually, Kenma and the "beauty with the black hair" emerged.

"Kenma!" I called as I jogged up to him.

"Oh, Minami-san…hey," he said in his usual passive tone.

"That was a great game! You did totally awesome!" I gushed like some over obsessive fangirl.

"Thanks," he gave a simple nod.

"So what's going on between you?" Kuroo slyly asked.

"Minami-san is just a friend," Kenma mumbled.

"Hello," I gave a weak wave.

Suddenly I remembered the gaudy boy standing behind me.

"And this is Hoshi," I introduced my friend.

"Hi hi!" Hoshi grinned.

For some reason, Kenma didn't want to look at Hoshi. Then again, that might have been his usual indifference to interacting with strangers.

"Kuroo was it? You were pretty impressive out there," Hoshi got straight to the point.

"Thanks!" Kuroo smirked, clearly enjoying the praise, "So what school are you two from?"

"We're from Inusa High," Hoshi replied.

Kuroo chuckled, "Well that's awkward, considering we just kicked your team's tail,"

"Haha! Nah, they didn't stand a chance anyway," Hoshi laughed along.

So far, he was nailing it! It seemed like everything was going well, until his other friends caught up with him.

"Heeey! It's that girl from before!" I heard one of them shout in excitement.

They were all billowing down the hall to see me, and that was me cue to leave.

"Ahaha, well it's been great seeing you two! Give me a text, Kenma!" I blurted out a fake laugh.

I gripped Hoshi's arm and dragged him away from his "beauty with black hair". Kenma gave a little wave while Kuroo still looked a bit surprised to see me evacuate so quickly.

 **Audience POV**

"Aw, why'd she run away?" Lev pouted.

"Dunno, maybe you scared her," Kuroo shrugged.

"Mhm. Minami-san isn't good with loud people," Kenma nodded.

"Sounds just like you!" Yamamoto laughed.

Kuroo leaned down and gave Kenma a sly glance, "So what _is_ going on between you and her?"

Kenma looked out the door from where the two had just left. He pondered on it for a split second before making his decision.

"We're just friends," he replied blankly.

This time, the team knew he was telling the truth.

 **=0=**

 **Thanks for reading, and btw, the song at the beginning is called "Caring is Creepy" by The Shins.**


	5. Secret Strategy

**Shout out to Ourixenstierna and TamashinoSuzume for your first time reviews! And to answer your question, Tamashino, the reason I didn't have Hoshi hit on Kuroo harder was because then Kenma would connect the dots, and then we wouldn't have any fun drama for the next two chapters...muhahahaha...Enjoy!**

 **=0=**

I like my room completely dark at night. There are even thick blue curtains that I keep over my window to keep daylight from coming in on mornings I get to sleep in. But lately, one light had stayed on even after I went to bed. Kenma was a serious night owl, or should I say night cat? He always stayed up at least until eleven, texting me about my day, and then we'd fall into usual nerd talk.

 **"Why do you pick Falco in SSB?"** his question popped up on my phone.

 **"I never even played the Star Fox games,"** I typed back my response, **"I just saw him on the SSB Melee roster when I was little and immediately fell in love. He's an anthro bird with super kicks, what's not to like?"**

 **"Yeah, you're pretty good with him,"**

 **"Really, I beat you pretty good in our last match,"** I giggled as I typed.

 **"I'm a lot better at the Wii U version,"**

 **"Orly?"** I challenged.

 **"Yeah,"** I could imagine his dead pan face saying that.

 **"This calls for a rematch!"** I wrote eagerly, **"You should come over and show me your skills on my Wii U!"**

There was an eerie pause in the flow of texts.

 **"I'll make sure my mom is out,"** I finally realized what he was so hesitant about.

 **"Thanks. When should I come?"**

 **"Saturday at 1?"** I offered.

 **"Alright,"**

My toes wiggled excitedly then I wrote, **"But I should go to bed now. Good night!"**

 **"Good night, Minami-san,"**

 **"Btw, call me Kaori,"** I sent super-fast.

I locked my phone and dove under my mountain of pillows, a blush on my face from my request. Besides, I already called him Kenma, so it was only fair. Luckily, I would have a few days to convince my mom to leave me the house for Saturday. Surprisingly, though, she didn't need convincing. The next morning as I ate my breakfast, Mom was on the phone with someone and it sounded serious. I was used to her having to call credit card companies and banks, so it was probably something like that. Right after the call, she said she'd be gone all day Saturday to sort out some money issues. What else is new? She had been doing that constantly since the divorce.

Still, it left for a perfect opportunity for Kenma to come over. For the next few days in between, I couldn't stop thinking about him coming over. This time, I wanted him to feel comfortable with walking through my front door, and I was determined to make sure of that! As long as Mom stayed out of the house, I was sure I could avoid all awkward conversations about gender and sexuality! I was wrong…It started out smooth sailing, he came over, warily looking around for signs of my mom. I assured him she was out, then showed him to the living room.

"I still need to set up a pillow fort in here, though," I said.

"You don't have to do that," he mumbled, "I'm fine with just this,"

"Are you saying you don't like my forts?" I teased him, acting a bit like Hoshi.

"N-no!" he quickly said, a look of panic breaking through his blank stare, "I like them. Really…I just don't want to put you through too much trouble…"

"Pfft! Pillow forts aren't trouble for me," I giggled, "I can make them in my sleep! Wait here while I grab some stuff, k?"

He nodded as I darted upstairs to grab my pillow fort supplies. I stuffed as many pillows, plushies, blankets, and heavy books as I could carry then began the teetering descent down the stairs. When I got back to the living room, I dumped everything in front of the TV and was about to get to work when I noticed Kenma by the windowsill, staring at something on it. It was a little black jar with "in loving memory of Sugarcups" written on it. He had both hands folded together before giving the jar a bow and turning back. The boy jumped a bit when he noticed I had seen the whole thing.

"Er…I was just paying my respects to your cat," he explained awkwardly.

I gave him a sweet sympathetic smile and shrugged.

"Ah, Sugarcups," I sighed nostalgically before scoffing, "She was really dumb,"

I shattered the tender moment and Kenma had a face of dumbfounded confusion.

"Yeah, she was a great cat and all but it was her stupidity that was her downfall," I launched into a story, "For instance, she'd groom herself but forget to stick her tongue back in her mouth, or she'd run into the window thinking it wasn't there. One day we went out to have a bonfire in the country with some relatives, and we brought her with us. Once we got the fire going, she spotted a field mouse and started chasing it…"

Kenma gulped, starting to realize where this story was going.

"Then the field mouse committed suicide and leapt into the fire!" I was trying to keep myself from laughing at this part, "Except Sugarcups was too stupid to stop chasing the mouse, so she ran into the fire too!"

Kenma looked _mortified_! Meanwhile, I was trying to finish my tale without breaking down into hysterical laughter.

"Have you ever seen an immolated cat run around like a maniac?!" I guffawed, "It was so funny! It was like a fireball on paws! Anyways, at least Sugarcups final moments were spent making us laugh,"

Speaking of laughter, little sounds were coming from Kenma's throat, though he was trying to keep them down, either out of respect for Sugarcups or just trying to keep his vacant stare.

 _If I could just say one more funny thing, I bet I could make him laugh!_

I walked right up to Sugarcups's ashes and placed the urn up to my ear.

"Sometimes I can still hear her," I said over dramatically, "She says 'I'm too hot! Hot damn! Make a dragon wanna retire, man!'"

A few chortles came out of Pudding Head's mouth, and it sounded so innocent and childlike. It felt like such a rare moment. I scarcely saw any extreme emotion on his face, so to see him laugh, even a little, was truly magical. I too laughed my bubbly laugh, but it strangely made Kenma stop his laughing. He just kinda watched me laugh, his eyes widened...weird.

"Anyways, this fort won't build itself," I said.

"Oh, is there anything I should do?" he asked.

"Just sit back and watch me work my magic!" I gave him a wink.

I pinned the first blanket to the bookshelf with some heavy books, then ran it all the way behind the TV and let it hang over the back of it. To keep it from sliding off, I took two more books and opened then, draping them half opened over the blanket too so they'd sit right on top of the TV. Textbooks aren't for school, they're for pillow forts! Next, I draped more blanket on the side with the help of some chairs and coffee tables. The finishing touch was climbing in with all my pillows and plushies and making two little nests out of them for the both of us. Kenma crawled in as well, timidly looking around at my craftsmanship.

"Oh right!" I realized, "Almost forgot!"

I pulled a bag of Puccho Fruit out of my hoodie pocket and plopped it between us, already snagging a few for myself.

"Now let's see if you can walk the walk," I challenged him as I handed him a Game Cube controller and I grabbed the Wii U game pad.

I turned on the TV and slipped the Super Smash disc into the Wii U. Just like last time, I picked Falco and he picked Toon Link. I picked Final Destination with no items and we went at it just like before. Except something was different this time, he was kicking my ass!

"Ffffuuu…" I breathed out in shock.

"I told you I was better at this version," he said simply.

I made a pout with my face and leaned in, trying to focus as much as I could. I only managed to KO him once, and he got me three times!

"The winner is…Toon Link!" the Smash narrator announced in his over dramatic way.

"Man, you weren't kidding," I sighed.

"…Do you want to play a different game?" Kenma asked.

"No way!" I declared, "I'm not quitting until I beat you!"

Kenma mumbled something under his breath and I narrowed my eyes, my competitive side starting to show.

"What was that?" I growled.

"N-nothing," he stuttered.

"Riiight," I rolled my eyes as I started the next round.

…

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me?!" I gasped.

I didn't even KO him once! He stayed below 100% damage the whole time!

"Kaori, we can play something different," Kenma offered again.

"Nope!" I shook my head, "Not quitting until I win! And I think I know a good strategy this time!"

Kenma raised a curious eyebrow, wondering what other tricks I could possibly have under my sleeve. He was sure he knew all my strategies. The one I had planned was one I only used in drastic situations. Hoshi taught it to me. He actually used it on me once when I was beating me at Smash. As I started the next round and the announcer counted down from 3, I shot Kenma a mischievous look. At first, the match played out like the others. But as my health percentage got higher, I quickly shot my hand away from the controller and straight under Kenma's arm. Yes, call me scum of the Earth if you want, but my last resort method is tickling my opponent. He let out a sort of cat-like yelp and jumped a little. While he was busy looking at me like I was crazy with a blush on his face, my hand went back to the controller and I got a good hit on Toon Link.

"Kaori…" he huffed, "That's cheating…"

"Is not," I sang childishly, "It's just a different type of strategy!"

He just went back to staring at the screen and dominating poor Falco again. So I reached out to use my "strategy" again. This time, he scooted away, giving me a glare that I couldn't take seriously with his face that red!

"D-don't you dare, Kaori," he grumbled.

Oh, but I did dare. How could I not? I scooted closer to him with a scheming expression.

Meanwhile, we both awkwardly looked back and forth between each other and the game, trying to kill each other while stay on guard in real life. I jolted my hand out towards him and barely got him. All I got was a singular stifled chuckle, but it sounded absolutely adorable! I wanted to hear more!

 _I think it's that hoodie he's wearing is keeping my tickles from being effective…maybe…_

Suddenly, a loud blast came from the TV, and he looked back to see that amidst our standoff, I had knocked him off the platform and KO'd him. As he pouted at the TV, waiting for his character to respawn, I realized his guard was down. He had his mind elsewhere, so it was the perfect time!

"Rawr!" I shouted as I jumped him, knocking him on his back and sitting on him.

My hands went straight to work, slipping under his hoodie and tickling his sides. That hoodie couldn't protect him forever!

"K-Kao…Kaori…" he stammered, scrunching up his face in an attempt to not laugh.

But then, I finally won. His laughter was as clear as field just cleansed of fog. It broke the awkward tension so perfectly, and I couldn't help but giggle a bit too at his laugh. I would have continued the torture and cherished the moment some more, but he was running out of breath. When I finally yielded, he was gasping for breath. There was a moment of awkward quiet when he looked up at me and I looked down at him. I did have to admit, our positioning was a bit…close. For a few moments he looked up at me with wide eyes, but then they dropped and he looked away.

I took that as my cue to get off. Sliding off my friend, I picked up my controller again and fumbled nervously with the R button. Kenma just looked downright irritated like I was a mosquito buzzing in his ear!

Hiding his crimson face behind his controller, he mumbled, "Don't ever do that again,"

If he wanted to shatter me like glass, he sure succeeded! For a while there, I thought he had been enjoying that moment, but now he was acting all upset!

"Sorry," I whimpered.

We got back to the match where Toon Link and Falco had been impatiently doing idle animations during our little incident. Surprisingly, I won! I guessed he was still a bit out of it after that all that. Instead of celebrating like I thought I would, I just kept quiet and set up the next match. He beat me in the next one, and the one after that. And just like that, he said he had to get home. Soon, I was left all alone in my pillow fort, lying on my back, and staring up at the character selection screen.

 _I completely fucked that up. His second visit was just as bad as his first! If not, worse…_

At the time it seemed like a good idea. But now that I took the time to think about it, I probably really violated his personal space.

 _Looks like I can't tickle him like I do with Hoshi…_

When Mom came home, I wanted to talk to her about it and maybe get some advice, but I knew she would scold me if she found out I had a boy over without her knowing. Especially if that boy was my crush. That night, I kept waiting for Kenma to text me, but I got nothing. Part of me wanted to try texting him, but part of me was too scared. What if he snapped at me again, this time over text? Instead, I set my phone down and went to bed, hoping things would be fixed in the morning.

 **=0=**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! You all mean so much to me!**


	6. Gaydar

Worry turned into panic, panic turned into sadness, and sadness turned into anger. It was Friday, almost a full week since Kenma came over and he STILL hadn't texted me! What resulted was me complaining to Hoshi about it during school lunch.

"I mean, I can get if he was mad at me for violating his personal space," I ranted, "But this is just ridiculous! He's just being immature at this point!"

"Says the girl who tickled him in the first place," Hoshi rolled his eyes.

"That's beside the point!" I quipped at him, "Even still, I apologized to him! And if he's gonna be a jerk and not accept my apology and move on…then _fine_!"

Suddenly, Hoshi pouted, "Aaaw! Does this mean you won't ever get with him?"

I firmly shook my head as I aggressively ate my lunch. I suppressed my feelings of disappointment as best I could.

"And here I was shipping you two," Hoshi sighed, "That also means I won't have an excuse to see Kuroo again,"

"Like that would've worked out," I snorted.

Hoshi just scowled at me and went back to his lunch. It seemed like everyone around me was in a foul mood. Heck, even Mom seemed to be grumpier than usual! Hoshi and I walked home in silence and I spent the rest of my time brooding in my room while trying to finish homework. As the sun began to set, I noticed my sullen mood hadn't left. There was only one cure I could think of after a long week of school. I shoved my Assassin's Creed hoodie on, stashed some Puccho Fruit in the pocket, and slipped on my headphones. That's right, it was time for some quality solitude in the game store. Looking back on it, I have no idea why I thought this was a good idea! Somehow, I had overlooked the fact that Kenma often went to that game store. Then again, my judgement was still hazy with irritation.

When I got to the game store, I walked straight to the 3DS aisle and began browsing. I didn't have any money for a new game, I had blown most of it on the new Fire Emblem game, but browsing still brought me peace of mind. The music soothed my ears, the Puccho Fruit made my life taste sweet, and Persona Q's box art calmed my eyes. All this made me cool down just like old days.

 _Maybe it's not so bad if things just go back to the way they were._ I thought. _I mean, things were already fine before I met Kenma._

Just as I turned around the move to the other end of the aisle, I spotted him. A Nekoma boy with pudding hair was standing in front of the Fire Emblem If display, staring longingly at the empty shelves.

 _That's right. He never did get a copy of his own._

Suddenly, I remembered. Sure, things were going decently before I met Kenma, but since meeting him, things were even _better_. I had something to really look forward to, someone to obsess about as I fell asleep at night, someone to text about video games, someone to play video games with me! Just having a gaming buddy in my life was blessing enough! Hoshi wasn't all that good at them. It was certain, I needed Kozume Kenma back in my life.

 _"I think 'whoa what am I to do?'"_

 _"I didn't know that I would fall in love with you!"_

 _"And what to do right now, I haven't got a clue…"_

The song "Boop" faded from my ears as I hung my headphones around my neck. Time to finally confront him. Taking deep breaths, I walked up to him and slowly took off my hood. He turned to see me, but his vacant gaze kept him from showing any form of shock.

"…Hey," I grunted.

A few second of silence passed.

"Hey," he grunted back.

Quiet fell again. Things weren't going to progress if I didn't make them.

"Sooo…I haven't heard from you in a while," I mentioned as I anxiously slipped a piece of Puccho Fruit into my mouth, "Everything ok?"

"…Mhm," Kenma nodded.

"You sure?" I pressed.

"Yeah," he repeated.

And just like that, he turned and began to saunter off. Oh no, I wasn't letting him go until I got some answers! I reached out and grabbed his wrist which was covered by a soft Nekoma jersey.

"Wait!" I tried to stop him.

An abrupt look of alarm overtook his face as he stared down at my hand. He squirmed, trying to escape my grasp like before. Reluctantly I let go, and he cradled his hand like I had given him a disease.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

...

"I…I'm not a toy," he mumbled.

"What?!" I felt all the calm from before bubbling into anger.

What kind of accusation was that?! Now he looked me head on with a hint of determination in his feline eyes.

"I won't judge you for cheating on your boyfriend," he said firmly, "But…don't cheat with me. I'm not a toy to use behind your boyfriend's back,"

My shoulders slumped and I stared at him with mouth wide open in bewilderment. A piece of Puccho Fruit fell from my hoodie pocket and landed on the floor, making the only sound in the store.

"Come again?" I breathed.

Kenma looked away and huffed, "Don't play dumb,"

I threw my hands up in surrender and said, "You got me: I have no clue what you're talking about!"

The setter's expression was becoming increasingly more irked.

"Kaori, I know you're Hoshi's girlfriend," Kenma glowered.

I facepalmed so hard that even Kenma cringed at how painful it sounded!

"Kenma, you're a really good friend to me, but…" I sighed as I started to chortle, "You have the worst gaydar of any person I've ever met!"

I started giggling while Kenma looked totally lost.

"G-gaydar?"

"It means you can't tell when someone's gay," I told him between laughs.

His face immediately burned up with embarrassment, and he looked down at his shoes to hide his face.

"S-so…" Kenma's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, Hoshi's gay," I told him straight out, "In fact, he's got a big thing for Kuroo,"

Kenma's head shot back up at me with a look of disbelief.

"What? You couldn't pick up Hoshi's flirting after your game?" I chuckled.

"But, I saw him holding you at the game, too," Kenma remembered.

"That's just Hoshi being Hoshi," I shrugged, "He's a really affectionate guy, but uh…I could tell him to stop if you want me to,"

The Nekoma boy looked puzzled, "Why would you tell him to stop? Now that I know he's just a friend, it doesn't matter,"

"I know, but I just thought that it would make you…" I stopped myself.

 _Shit. I've dug myself into a hole. What do I say? Jealous? Sexually frustrated? Yeah, I wish._

"…uncomfortable," I finally said.

"Why would it make me…uncomfortable?" he asked.

 _Because I want you to return my love and feel jealous! Ugh, I'm turning into a shoujo protagonist! Someone shoot me before my transformation is complete!_

"Uh…you know what? You're right," I quickly said, "I'll let Hoshi be Hoshi,"

A pause in the conversation settled between us, and dragged out for a while.

"I…guess I should apologize," Kenma muttered, "I gave you the cold shoulder…for no reason,"

"And I'm sorry for not telling you Hoshi was gay,"

Kenma gave a little smile, "Heh. No, that was my fault too,"

"Truce then?" I offered, holding out my hand.

Kenma slowly took my hand, his grip weak and halfhearted. His handshake felt like a limp fish, but judging by the look in his eyes, it was an honest shake nonetheless.

"You wanna come over again this weekend?" I asked.

"Uh…" Kenma fidgeted, "I'll be gone all weekend. We have a game at school that's sort of far away,"

"Okay," I shrugged.

"But, I can do the next weekend," he added on quickly.

"Sounds good!" I chimed, "By the way, have you played Persona Q?"

"No, I've only played the fourth," he answered.

"Oh, it's just that I'm debating on whether I should buy it or not…"

I'll end the scene here for you since you probably don't want to hear us nerd talk about Persona the rest of the night. That weekend, I found myself incredibly restless. Since I met the setter, I had spent almost every Saturday or Sunday with him! It just felt weird to suddenly be sitting in my pillow fort without him. I couldn't believe how used to him I had gotten. Now that he was out of town, I couldn't keep myself from thinking of him. Even as I sat up at 9 pm on Saturday night, plugging relentless bullets into a Big Daddy, I still couldn't stop thinking about him. I was thinking how easy this boss battle would be for him. Granted I had never seen him play Bioshock, I was certain he'd be good at it.

"Get 'em, Mr. B! Gem 'em!" the Little Sister on my computer screen shouted.

"C'mon, die already," I growled back at the fictional world.

Suddenly, a different sound from my computer flared up and interrupted my game. I paused my epic undersea battle and minimized it, continuing to click on my Skype tab. For a second, I didn't realize the caller: Kozume5. Then I remembered I had exchanged Skype usernames the other day. Hitting the answer button, I felt myself getting a little anxious. I had never Skyped him before, but then again, I had talked to him face to face before so I don't know what I was worried about. When I picked up, I could tell he was using his phone because the screen looked so narrow. It also looked pretty dark where he was, only a single lamp light illuminating the room, making everything look kind of ghostly like in Bioshock. Although, my room was pretty dark too, not to mention I was hiding in another fort.

"Hey," he said vacantly.

"Hello," I tried to stifle a yawn, "What's going on?"

He shrugged, "Just wanted to talk…"

"Oh, okay!" I smiled.

I didn't care what the reason was, I was just happy I could talk to him again!

"What are you playing right now?" he asked.

Funny how he just knew that I was playing a video game.

"Bioshock,"

"That's a…scary game," he looked away as if he were reliving a bunch of flashbacks from Rapture.

"I don't think so," I shrugged.

Seriously, had he even played some of the new horror games out there?

"So where are you right now?" I switched topics.

"We're out in the country right now," he said, "Tomorrow we're playing Karasuno,"

"Never heard of them," I admitted, "So are you staying in a guest house?"

He nodded, "Mhm. I'm in the lobby right now,"

"Pretty spooky looking at this time of night," I teased him.

"Not really," he feigned empathy.

"Looks like a Big Daddy might come thumping out of the darkness at any moment," I snickered.

"That isn't funny, Kaori," I saw him shudder and glance about nervously.

I pulled my best ominous smile and blank stare that I could and cooed, "Don't be slowpoke, Mr. Bubbles. Angels don't wait for…"

I was certain I was starting to scare Kenma, but I didn't think I'd be the one ending up scared. My imitation was cut short when someone's face randomly popped onto the screen and greeted me so loud that I thought my headphones would explode.

"HELLO!"

"Ack!" I screamed and fell back in my computer chair, also knocking over my beautifully crafted pillow fort. All the sheets and books that kept my fort up came crashing down around me, burying me in an avalanche of comfort. When I finally got back into my computer chair, I had one of the blankets still wrapped around me like a hood.

"Oh, it's that one girl who isn't your girlfriend," the interrupter said.

I recognized him as one of Kenma's team mates. He had this weird blonde Mohawk and it looked like he belonged in a juvenile detention center.

"Let me see!" said another voice.

Kenma's phone was grabbed out of his hands and I was soon looking at some really tall guy with silver hair and cat eyes.

"Hi hi!" the cat eyed guy grinned.

"U-uh…hi?" I whimpered back timidly.

"Lev!" I heard Kenma whine the cat guy's name.

The phone was snatched back and I was looking at Kenma who was giving Lev a death glare I had never seen cross his face before.

"What do you guys want?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Kuroo told us to come find you because its lights out," Mr. Mohawk explained.

"…Fine" Kenma sighed, looking disappointed, "Bye, Kaori,"

"Bye, Kenma," I smiled and waved.

"Byeeee!" Kenma's two friends chimed in the background before he hung up.

 **Audience POV**

Just as the Nekoma setter hung up, Kuroo came walking into the guest house library. He was already in pajamas and his bed head looked even more messy than usual.

"Alright, c'mon guys," he yawned, "Get to bed, we've got a big game tomorrow,"

"Hai!" Yamamoto and Lev agreed before heading off.

Kenma got up to follow, but Kuroo put out a hand to stop him. The pudding head looked up at his friend in confusion.

"For future reference, Kenma, no Skyping girls when we're on trips," Kuroo ordered.

Kenma's face immediately turned red and he looked down to try and hide it.

"It wasn't like _that_ ," he mumbled.

"Even still, I'd like to keep the opposite gender out of trips if I can," Kuro retorted.

"But we're just friends," Kenma shot back.

Kuroo smirked skeptically at this, "How long are you going to keep up that 'friend' act?"

The setter gave him a lost expression.

"I saw how you looked at her during our last game," Kuroo mused, "You looked pretty jealous of her boyfriend,"

"Hoshi's not her boyfriend," Kenma replied with a dead pan.

"Ah, so you still have a chance, eh?"

Kenma just shrugged and started to walk off to bed, looking down to hide his face. Kuroo just chuckled as his friend left. He knew Kenma too well.


	7. Just Giri

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to favorite and follow this story! I love you all!**

 **=0=**

Even with RWBY music in my ears, I could still hear the constant buzzing of the girl's at the back of the class. They were all huddled in a pod like lemmings, staring intently at food magazines, looking at one specific section: the chocolate section. Yep, it was that time of year again. Valentine's Day. Tomorrow would be that painfully awkward day where all the girls give sweets to the guys they like and swear on their lives that it's just out of friendship. As for me, my Valentine's Day had been the same for three years: Hoshi picked out what kind of chocolates he wanted and I'd make them for him.

A phone was shoved into my face with a recipe for white chocolate cookies on it. Hoshi held the phone up and pointed eagerly at it. Taking off my headphones, I scrolled through the ingredients and nodded.

"I think I can make that," I said.

"Yay!" Hoshi cheered.

"And as always, you'll help me," I winked at him.

"Yes, sir!" Hoshi gave a fake salute.

The first year I gave him chocolates, he nearly choked on them from how bad they were. Since then, I told him that if he wanted quality sweets, he'd have to help me. Although, I don't think he minded. Cooking them was just as fun as eating them.

"This'll be interesting, won't it?" Hoshi nudged me.

"How so?" I asked.

"Because you'll be cooking for two people this time, not just me," Hoshi answered.

My hazel eyes widened in realization. That's right, I had Kenma to give chocolates to now. It was just so shocking because the last time I made more than one batch was when…

"Kaori-chan? Are you ok?" Hoshi waved a hand in front of me, "You didn't forget the second person, right?"

"Huh?" I snapped to, "Oh, right! Kenma!"

Hoshi gave me a devious smile and whispered, "So is it gonna be giri or honmei?"

 **(AN: In Japan, there are 2 kinds of Valentine's Day chocolates. Honmei are chocolates given to indicate feelings of love, and Giri are chocolate given out of friendship or obligation.)**

"G-Giri, of course!" I quipped with a flustered face.

"Hahaha!" Hoshi laughed at me red face, "You know, it would be a perfect way to confess!"

"Tch," I scoffed, "Do you honestly think I'd do something so cliché? Besides, I don't think he's ready yet,"

"I guess that's true," Hoshi shrugged in agreement, "He is awfully sheepish,"

"Mhm," I nodded distantly.

Hoshi noticed as I wistfully put my headphones back on and turned back to my desk. Homeroom would be starting soon anyways. He knew something was up with me.

 **Time skip!**

"Kaori! Kaori! Stop!" Hoshi cried.

"What?!" I asked him as I whumped a second cup of flour into the mixture.

"We're supposed to add in the flour gradually! One cup at a time!" he whined.

"But I AM doing it one cup at a time!" I sassed him.

"Do it slower!" he groaned.

"Fine…" I grumbled as I turned my back to the counter, "Mom, don't eat all the white chocolate chips!"

My mom looked up from the kitchen table, her mouth full of white chocolate and her hand stuffed with even more. That was one problem with making food at my house, my mom was bound to eat some of the ingredients.

"Oh, alright," she sighed and put the fistful of chocolate back in the bag.

I turned back to the mixer and put in the last cup of flour. After that, we finished the mixture, put it on a cookie tray (with Hoshi making sure every cookie dough ball was the exact same size), and shoved it in the oven. After that, we sat in silence at the kitchen table, waiting for them to be done. Hoshi started filing his nails while I grabbed my DS and started playing Story of Seasons.

"So, have do you know how you're going to give them to him?" he asked out of the blue.

I looked up from my game and feigned confusion.

"Wouldn't I just casually give it to him and say 'thanks for being my friend slash video game buddy?'" I shrugged.

Hoshi put his filer down and stared at me with pitiful eyes as if to say "really?"

"Well…I mean…" I strained to find the right words, "I told you I'm not confessing like that,"

"I know…but…" Hoshi mumbled, "It's just that…this is the first time in three years that you've made two batches of sweets,"

I shut my 3DS, putting it on sleep mode and looked on sadly at the oven. Normally, something like an extra batch wouldn't be such a big deal, but the last time I did that, it was for…

"Dad," I breathed.

I distinctly remembered making bitter chocolates for him every Valentine's Day. Although they tasted awful, he'd always eat them with the best grin he could pull off.

 _"Aw, are these for me?" my dad would ask all surprised._

 _"Yep! Happy Valentine's Day, Dad!" I'd give him a kiss on the head._

 _"Did your mother help you make these?"_

 _"Yeah, how'd you guess?" I'd wonder._

 _"Well you both have similar cooking skills," he'd grimace as he finished the first cookie._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Oh, nothing, Dear,"_

Even as Mom and Dad went through their divorce, I still made him sweets, but by then, Hoshi was helping me. In fact, the last Valentine's Day chocolates he ever got from me were made with the help of Hoshi. At least he got to eat some decent chocolates before he left us for good. Suddenly I shook my head off all those fluffy thoughts and opened my DS again.

"I hate him," I murmured.

Hoshi reached over and stroked my hand, "Just make sure you give it to him with a little more meaning. After all, Kenma's the only person you've let in since then,"

"Okay," I whispered back.

But that only made things harder. How was I supposed to give it to him then?! Go into a long emotional story about my parents' divorce? No way would he want to hear about that! How was I supposed to give it to him with meaning, without going into an emotional backstory or making it seem like my chocolates were honmei! Hoshi wouldn't give me the answer, he said I'd have to figure that out on my own. The next day at school, I gave Hoshi his chocolates. As usual, he acted overdramatically like he totally didn't see it coming! Still, I had another parcel of cookies in my bag saved up for Kenma that I had no idea how I was going to give it to him!

"Should I wait until the weekend?" I asked Hoshi, "That's when I usually see him,"

"No!" he quickly said, "Valentine's Day is the only day to do it! Can you imagine how unromantic it would be to give it to him days after?"

"Then how do you suggest I do it?" I retorted.

"His school is nearby, right?" he suggested.

"Oh no!" I shook my head, "I'm not gonna creepily walk to his school and wait outside until I can give him my chocolates!"

Hoshi smirked at me, "How else are you gonna send it to him? Via pigeon?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. There really was no easy way to give them to him was there?

"Wait! Do not be alarmed! I am about to be a genius!" I gasped.

"You know I was just kidding about the Pidgeon…" Hoshi chuckled.

"No, I can just text him to meet me at the game store tonight!" I pointed out.

"You know, a lot of love interests have romantic rendezvous. You just have a stuffy old video game store," Hoshi sighed in disappointment.

"I think game stores are plenty romantic," I smirked.

Awkward situation: avoided!

 **Time Skip! And audience POV**

As Nekoma's setter made the trek to after school volleyball practice with his friend by his side, he stared worriedly at his phone. Kuroo found it strange for him to be obsessing over his phone so much right then, he was usually trying to wrap up a game on his PSP or something.

"What is it, Kenma?" Kuroo asked, "You look a little worked up,"

Kenma looked up and pulled his usual vacant stare, "No I'm don't,"

"Uh- _huh,_ " Kuroo nodded suspiciously, "Does this involve Kaori by chance?"

Kenma responded by locking his phone and shoving it in his pocket, then staring out the school window as they walked.

"She wants to meet me tonight at the game store," he told him with a bored expression, "I don't know why though. She says it can't wait until the weekend,"

Kenma whipped his head back when he heard his friend snicker and stifle a laugh or two.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kuroo giggled.

"…No," Kenma replied simply.

Kuroo sighed in exasperation at his oblivious friend. Sometimes he wondered if things went over his head because he never paid attention or because he was so short.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Kuroo asked.

"Uh…" Kenma took a moment to take his phone back out and check the date, "February 14th,"

"And?" Kuroo went on.

The pudding head just stared straight back at him with a blank expression.

"Ugh, it's Valentine's Day, idiot!" Kuroo finally facepalmed.

 _So that's why Kuroo was eating chocolates today. They must've been from some doting girls._ Kenma thought.

"She obviously wants to give you some chocolate," Kuroo spelled it out for him.

"Oh…" Kenma's face flushed up a bit but he buried it behind his phone, "B-but…I don't know that for sure,"

"Are you kidding me? It's for sure," Kuroo nodded.

During practice, some of the boys complained about how they didn't get any sweets from cute girls. Almost everyone was jealous when Kuroo pulled out four bags of chocolates he had scored that day. Just as practice ended, Kuroo spilled the beans on where Kenma was headed afterwards. That, of course, led to everyone crowding around him in envy. They all wanted to know if Kaori was going to confess to him or not! Kenma quickly fled the scene before giving a straight answer.

 **Kaori POV**

Waiting at the game store, I couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Oh that's right, it was a bag of Puccho Fruit. I almost always had some in my Creed hoodie! But because of the cookies, I had to leave the fruity candy at home to make room in my pockets. As I stood in front of the Witcher 3 demo, I rocked nervously back and forth on my heels, wondering what I would say to him.

 _"Just make sure you give it to him with a little more meaning. After all, Kenma's the only person you've let in since then," Hoshi had told me._

But how was I supposed to do that without making it seem like honmei? I stared at a poster of Geralt of Rivia as I became lost in thought, completely unaware of the small setter coming up to me.

"K…Kaori?"

"Huh?" I turned around to see the guy on my mind, "Oh hey, Kenma!"

"…You wanted to see me?" he mumbled, desperately trying to carry the conversation.

"Yep," I smiled as I reached into my hoodie and held out a little shiny bag of cookies, "For Valentine's Day,"

Immediate response. Kenma's face grew a dark shade of red as his feline eyes stared in awe at the sweets held out before him. I figured I should probably smooth things over.

"You know, as a thanks for being my friend," I shrugged.

 _Totally NOT because I like you! Haha…ha…_

"Oh! Right…" he nodded, his blush dying down a little.

Gingerly, he reached out and took the bag, its shiny paper crinkling at his touch. The way he looked at it and handled it made it seem like he was holding a precious kitten. Right, well, now was my chance to make a little more meaning out of this.

"Listen…" I began, and Kenma's amber eyes glanced sheepishly up at me.

"It's just that…urk…this is awkward," I fumbled with my words, "Um…"

Kenma just stared at me expectantly. I took in a deep breath and finally said it.

"You're the first person I've given Valentine's Day chocolates to besides Hoshi in years. Before you, I was only friends with him and only had him to give chocolates to. But now, I have one more friend to cherish every February. Please continue to be my friend,"

Bow. Yeah, I bowed. Call it cliché if you want, but after that heartfelt outpour, I couldn't think of anything better to do. There was no response from my friend, so I looked up to see his eyes wide and mouth slacked open.

 _Shit. I think I made that too heartfelt! I think I made him go into shock!_

His gaze shifted back to the sweets before he gave me a quick bow too.

"And…uh…thank _you_ ," he mumbled anxiously, "You're…you're actually the first girl to give me Valentine's Day chocolates…"

Now my eyes widened and my jaw slacked.

"Really?" I gaped, "I would have thought otherwise,"

He just shook his head and muttered, "I'm not handsome like Kuroo,"

 _You have no idea._

I gave him a sweet smile before giving him a soft punch on the shoulder, "Don't write yourself off,"

He stared at the spot where I nudged him, his face starting to fluster again. As for me, it was getting late, and I needed to recover from this overly adorable moment! I headed past him towards the exit and gave him a wave.

"We're still on for this Saturday at 1, right?" I called back to him.

Giving me a nod, I noticed that tiny smile grace his lips again. That rare smile that made me feel so accomplished when I got it out of him.

 _I hope you're happy, Hoshi, because I sure am._

 **=0=**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and let me know what you think in a review! Have any suggestions, like a character? Let me know!**


	8. Earth to Kaori!

Up until Friday, Kenma and I texted back and forth about what video games we wanted to play on Saturday. I suggested more Fire Emblem, but when I mentioned I owned Splatoon, he jumped at the offer. We were both eager to have an old fashioned game day, but then something stomped all over our plans.

"Saturday won't work anymore," Mom said.

"What?" I looked up from my breakfast, "Why not?"

"I know you gave me advance notice and all, but something came up last night," she sighed as she poked at her own breakfast.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

Mom fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat and twirled her brunette hair around her finger nervously. I knew it had to be about money.

"We're running out of money…" she began.

Called it.

"…And I'm pressed for time to actually get money. We rent this place after all…" she continued.

"Mom!" I gasped, "The land lord isn't going to kick us out, right?!"

"No, no!" Mom gave a fake laugh, "I think I can get the money in time, but there's only one place I can get it from. And I know you won't like the idea, Kaori, but it's the only place left to turn,"

"Your parents? A charity? Emergency funds?" I shot out random guesses.

I had to leave for school soon, so I wanted to finish the conversation up soon and head off.

"No, I've already tried those," Mom admitted, "This time…I'm going to ask your father…"

Before she even had a chance to finish the word "father" I got up from my seat, the wooden chair's scraping drowning out her voice.

"Kaori, wait!" Mom held out a hand to stop me as I left the table.

"Seriously, Mom?!" I snapped at her, "You're crawling back to that jerk for cash?! That's just…humiliating!"

"Where else am I supposed to go?" Mom jumped up from her seat too, "He left the divorce with most of the money, it's only logical that he has some extra to spare! I know it seems desperate and low, but what other choice do I have? What other choice do WE have?"

There was a pause in the kitchen as we both mulled over the situation. I couldn't help but feel like my mom was losing a war by begging Dad for money.

"Fine," I sighed, "Not like I'd have a choice in the matter anyway. Why can't Kenma come over on Saturday, then?"

"He only just called me last night and said Saturday was the only time that worked for him. He's a hard working business man," she explained, "I'm having him over to discuss how much I'll be getting, and…there's bound to be some fighting,"

I cringed at the thought. The yelling and screaming that once filled the kitchen in the evenings haunted me.

"I know you don't like it when we fight," Mom whispered as she placed her loving hands on my shoulders, "That's why I want you and Kenma out of the house on Saturday. Why don't you take him somewhere fun? Like a date!"

The somber atmosphere was suddenly lightened up at my mom's joke. I gave a little chuckle and grabbed my schoolbag before heading for the door.

"We're just friends," I called as I headed out the door.

At school, I talked about the whole thing with Hoshi. He couldn't believe that my mom would turn to the man who robbed us of almost all our money. Not to mention that we had gotten by without his help for years. So if Mom was asking for him now, then money must have been really tight.

"At least you won't have to put up with their arguing," Hoshi tried to look on the bright side.

Still, I had to tell Kenma last minute that he couldn't come over, so Mom wasn't the only one I could worry about. So I ate outside with Hoshi at lunch, sneakily taking out my phone to text him.

 **"Hey, I got bad news,"** I typed **, "My mom doesn't want us in the house on Saturday, but I can still meet up with you and we can go somewhere together. Text me back when you can!"**

Surprisingly, he got back in a few minutes! Did that mean he had his phone out during school hours too? Sneaky little kitty.

 **"Oh, ok,"** he wrote back **, "What about next week?"**

 **"We can still hang out this weekend, though! We can go somewhere,"**

 **"Too much of a hassle,"** he replied.

"Wow, he's antisocial," Hoshi commented as he breathed down my neck to read our conversation, "Reminds me of a certain nerd…"

I just rolled my eyes at my gaudy friend, and wrote back, **"It doesn't have to be anywhere busy or loud. We could just get something to eat after school, then head to the game store. I still want to try out their Witcher 3 demo,"**

 **"Ok,"**

"Success!" Hoshi and I cheered.

 **"Great! I can meet you outside Nekoma at 1, ok?"**

After another lackluster "ok" from my crush, I sighed in relief and tucked my phone away.

"I think he really likes you, Kaori-chan," Hoshi said slyly, "He doesn't seem to want to spend any time with you unless he's alone with you,"

"That's just Kenma," I shrugged, "He doesn't really like social interaction,"

"Say whatever, but I think you've gotten him on your pillow forts," Hoshi retorted, "After all, you've been cooped up with him in one almost every weekend,"

"W-we just l-like to spend time together," I huffed with a blushing face.

Oddly, Hoshi gave me a disappointed look and turned back to his lunch.

"Someday…" he muttered.

 **Time Skip!**

"Bye, Kenma! Have fun on your date!"

"It's not a date…" the setter pouted at Kuroo.

I just rolled my eyes at Kuroo. How could Hoshi fall for such a dork? Waiting outside Kenma's school brought me back to the first time I met him. That first time I came to his school was awkward and stiff, but now I was much more comfortable with it. I suggested we get an after school treat at a small café nearby, making sure to tell him that it was quiet and not many people went there. As we walked along, someone passing by might say the silence between us was stifling, but it was something we were used to. Most of our time was spent next to one another with our heads buried in a video game, occasionally talking to one another if we felt like it.

Except this time, something felt different. He was playing his PSP, while I had nothing. Now that I didn't have a game system to distract me, I noticed just how quiet we were together. Kenma noticed something too, but it was different.

"Where's your DS?" he asked, looking up from his game.

"Oh, I don't have it," I shrugged, "I sorta forgot it at home this morning,"

I had been in a hurry to leave the house that morning. All my nerves about mom and dad talking made me forget it!

"Oh…" Kenma grunted, almost sounding sad.

He went back to his game, but I refused to let myself feel ignored or neglected! I knew the importance of a video game to a person, and I knew how annoying it could be when real life tried to interfere. So, I let him play until we reached the café. Figuring he wouldn't want to order himself, I was about to ask for some coffee cakes and tea, but he spoke up at the last moment and ordered apple pie. I picked out a booth seat, and as we waited for our snacks, the quiet went on. Well, it wasn't entirely quiet, I sometimes heard little sound effects come from Kenma's PSP.

Those noises were drowned out, though, as my mind drifted off. Suddenly, my mind was on my mother. By now, she was probably talking money matters with dad, a subject that never ended well for them.

 _What if he won't give her any money? What if they start fighting again? What if they break something in an argument? What if they hurt each other? What if they start fighting about me?!_

"Kaori,"

A voice so soft, yet it took me by surprise, made me jump in my seat. Now that my brain was back in the current time, I saw that our tea and apple pie was on the table. Kenma had put his PSP down and was watching me with a vacant stare from across the table.

"Oh good!" I faked a smile, "The food's here!"

"It's been here for several minutes," Kenma added.

"Huh?!" I gasped.

How long had I been out of it? His blank look melted into one of worry. Amber eyes darted nervously to the food between us, looking anywhere but at me.

"Are you ok, Kaori?"

"Hm? Me? Of course I am," I pulled a smile, "C'mon, let's eat!"

We both started at our apple pie (Kenma doing an excellent job of switching back and forth from his food and his pie). As I kept eating, the silence invited me back into thought.

 _I wonder if Dad's found someone else_. _Maybe he's gotten married…shoot! What if I have a step sibling! Ugh, and what about the step mother? That's gonna be awkward too._

"Kaori,"

"Yes?" I looked up from my pie to find Kenma staring at me again.

"Are you not hungry?"

"Well, yeah…" I started say, but my voice trailed off when I looked down at my slice.

It was only half eaten. My fretting had caused me to stop eating entirely, and now the pie sat there alone and uneaten.

"…Er…Like I said, of course I am!" I said quickly and started to scarf down the rest of my pie.

After I wolfed mine down, I waited patiently for Kenma to finish.

 _What if dad brought his new wife, assuming he has one? Would she and Mom get into a cat fight?! Would she get in the way of Mom borrowing money? What if Dad is ok with giving her money, but my stepmom isn't!?_

"Kaori,"

I glanced up again, noticing Kenma's slice had vanished. It looked like he had been done for a while.

"Let's go to the game store," he stated.

"Mhm," I nodded in agreement, leaving the money and a tip on the table.

The walk to the game store was just as quiet, but I didn't mind. I only wished I had brought my DS to play alongside Kenma. But since I didn't have it on me, I drifted back to my thinking.

 _I hope Dad is gone by the time I get home. It would be awkward to walk in on them discussing money matters. Oh, who am I kidding, I'd probably walk in on them throwing things at each other! What if they see me come in and try to drag me into the argument? Then I guess I'd have to back to hiding in my pillow fort upstairs. Jeez, I wonder…_

BANG!

"…Kaori?"

I had been so lost in thought that I walked right into the glass windows of the game store, resulting in a loud noise and a pain in my head. Looking over at Kenma, he had pocketed his PSP and was starting to look a bit concerned himself.

"Ehehehe!" I laughed nervously, "Silly me! Don't worry, I'm not bleeding or anything,"

But there was a big black bruise forming in the middle of my forehead.

"C'mon, let's go inside!" I managed to grin through the throbbing.

"Uh…ok…" he mumbled, still a little weirded out.

The guy at the counter watched us as we walked in. I was a regular there, but he didn't seem to recognize me at first. Probably because I was still in my school uniform rather than in my usual nerd getup. We made a bee-line straight for the Witcher 3 demo, and both hesitated as we both reached out for the one PS4 controller.

"You go first," Kenma offered.

"No, no," I declined politely, "You first,"

He stared blankly at me for a few seconds before taking the controller and starting the game.

 _Even if Dad_ is _gone by the time I get back, he might have left Mom in tears! I'm usually pretty good at comforting her…but what if I can't? What if she won't stop crying? What if I'll never be able to cheer her up ever again? That would make me so useless…_

"Kaori,"

I snapped to and saw a PS4 controller held out in front of me. Tracing the hand that held it, I saw it was my friend, expectantly waiting for me to take my turn.

"Thanks," I took it from him and began playing.

The game started out with a tutorial, teaching you the basics of combat and controls. As I swung at ghoul after ghoul with my big ass Witcher sword, my fingers slowly stopped pressing the buttons. They came to a standstill on the controller. My eyes turned downcast, losing their focus on the game at hand.

 _What if he won't give Mom any money? Then what? There's no other place for her to turn…that mean's she'd have to give me up. I'd have to go live with Dad while she probably went off to some homeless shelter. I don't want that to happen. I want to stay with Mom. I promised I would._

" _Kaori_ ,"

Kenma's voice was much grimmer this time. It caught me off guard and brought me back to the game at hand. Speaking of the game, the words "Game Over" were showing on the screen. I didn't realize it, but I had spaced out entirely, stopped playing, and let poor Geralt of Rivia get mauled by ghouls. Slowly, my eyes shifted over to my friend, who looked just as worried as I did. I must have had a lot of panic in my eyes because he seemed pretty serious about the whole thing.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said firmly.

As I put the PS4 controller down, I could feel a hot stinging in my eyes. Quickly blinking it away, I made sure I wasn't going to cry in front of my crush.

"Is it your mom?"

I gasped and looked back up at him. How did he know?! Well, this was Kenma, the brain of his volleyball team and most observant member out of all of them. So I nodded.

"Does it have to do with why she wouldn't let me come over?"

I nodded again, slowly shrinking back because his guesses were frighteningly accurate.

"Is it because…she doesn't like me?"

Swing and a miss. Close, but no cigar.

"No!" I yelped, "Kenma, you're great! It's not you, trust me!"

I swear, I had no idea what word vomit was pouring from my mouth! I had been so quiet the whole day, all of what I wanted to say was coming out at once.

"I-it's just that…m-my mom and I have never been good with…money," I sputtered, "So she had to meet with…uh…a-a bank consultant last minute to-today. Th-they usually get into…loud arguments, and…she didn't want us to have to deal with th-that. But…I just can't stop worrying about her! She's all alone facing this problem, and I'm not there to help her! After all, I've always been there for her…"

My shaking voice trailed off into a light murmur which trailed into nothing.

"…That's her choice," Kenma spoke up, "She chose to protect you from that. She wanted you to have fun today…So you should respect that decision,"

I looked up at him to see him looking down. He was really trying to help me, but his social awkwardness kept him from looking me straight in the eye. Still, he was right, and I would have to come to terms with my mom's decision. Slowly, I took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to take in what he said and push out all my worries.

"Ok…you're right…" I breathed.

Tug. My eyes widened as Kenma's hand grasped my school sweater's sleeve. At first, I thought he was trying to get my attention, but he still didn't want to make eye contact. He actually looked like he was blushing now. I stared back at his hand and realized he was trying to comfort me. This was as close to taking my hand as he would go. Knowing his shy nature and thick personal bubble, this was a big deal for him. He was really trying his hardest to make me feel better. Eventually, he let go, although I wish I had been brave enough to take his hand.

"I'm sorry I screwed up our time together," I apologized weakly, "I probably really worried you,"

"Just…tell me when something's worrying you next time," he mumbled.

I hummed, "Thanks, Kenma,"

After that, I finished my play through of the Witcher 3 demo, and he walked me home. By the time we reached my front door, I had almost entirely forgot about my mom's dilemma. That is, until I opened the door.

"…Dad?" I gaped.

It looked like he was about to open the door to let himself out, but I had beat him to the punch. My dad looked nothing like me: tall, dark hair, blue eyes, and a serious look on his face which disappeared when he saw me.

"Hey, Kaori!" he grinned, "How's my…"

"Hmph!" I huffed and looked away from him.

He grimaced at my sudden curtness, then slowly stepped out of my house. After he did so, I walked right past him like he didn't exist. SLAM! I banged the door shut in his face. Continuing to the kitchen, I found my mom hunched over her laptop with piles of paperwork surrounding her. Mom's face lit up when she saw me, too.

"Kaori! How was your day, hun?" she asked eagerly.

"Good," I grunted, "What about you? Did Dad agree to lend us money?"

"Yep! I wrestled a 'yes' out of the bastard!" she gave me a big thumbs up.

"Thank goodness," I sighed in relief.

All my fears rolled right off my shoulders, and I trudged up to my room feeling completely relaxed. Little did I know that when I was out of sight, Mom burst into muffled crying.


	9. Directionless

**Shout out to Spring Zephyr for your first time review on my story! I'm glad that you recognized that song. I love putting in real life songs, video game references, and movie references in my fanfics so that my readers can go "hey, I know what she's talking about", and give them something to smile about it. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **=0=**

Only a few more days, and the last trimester would end. When we came back a month later, it'd be a brand new school year!

"Feels like just yesterday that we were second years! After the break, we're gonna be third years!" Hoshi sighed nostalgically as we walked out of school.

"It'll be nice to finally be an upperclassman," I agreed.

"Mhm. But that also means your one step closer to running out of time," he winked at me.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" I scoffed.

"Oh you know who I mean," he teased.

I gave him a smirk and rolled my eyes, "You have no room to talk. I've been friends with Kenma for a while now and you've only talked to Kuroo once!"

Hoshi looked on ahead as if he were doing some math in his head. It had been a month or two since he met Kuroo, and he didn't even manage to get his phone number!

"Ah! You're right, Kaori-chan!" he wailed, "I'm running out of time, too! I'm even behind you!"

"Either way, I don't think Kuroo's that kind of guy," I pointed out.

"I know a bi when I see one!" Hoshi said determinedly, "That black beauty will be mine!"

"'Black…beauty'?" I cringed and Hoshi's weird nickname.

"Kaori-chan, I need to see him again before we start our third year!" Hoshi declared, "And I'm gonna need to use you!"

"Me?" I echoed in confusion.

"Yeah, you're close to Kenma, and Kenma is close to Kuroo, so then I can use you to get close to him!" he told me his master plan.

I gave him a skeptical glare, making him fidget a little.

"Not that that's what our friendship is based on. You're a great friend and all, and I know you'll help me with this crush…you know, how I helped you with yours?" he added on quickly.

I cracked a grin up at him and snorted, "I know, I'm just playing with you,"

"Whew! Then in that case, I have decided that over break, we shall have a double date! Hey, that rhymed!" he announced.

"What?!"

So the idea was that I would ask Kenma if he wanted to come to the aquarium with Hoshi and I over break. Of course, I'd "subtly" hint that Kuroo could tag along if he wanted to. But there was a flaw in this plan: Kenma didn't like social interaction. He preferred hanging out with me in a pillow fort, playing video games and casually talking about volleyball! Although, Hoshi said that he might agree to it, considering aquariums were usually quiet and calming. So a few nights after school ended, I texted Kenma to commence the double date plan.

 **"How's your break so far?"** I typed on my phone.

 **"Good. How about you?"** Kenma replied.

 **"Same. Hoshi and I were planning on going to the aquarium before we went back to school. He wants to know if you want to come,"** I started phase one.

 _There's no way he'll say yes._ I thought as I waited for a response. _He'd prefer to stay inside, and I'm not sure how he feels about Hoshi anyways!_

There was an odd pause as I waited for him to get back to me. Maybe he was just thinking it over…in that case I might have to sweeten the deal.

 **"Kuroo can come too if he wants,"** I added.

 **"Ok. When is it?"**

 _Holy crap, it worked!_ I squealed mentally. _I guess all I had to do was mention Kuroo. Those two really are close. Kinda like Hoshi and I._

 **"Is next Tuesday at 11 ok?"** I excitedly wrote back.

He said it was, and we cut to phase two next Tuesday. That morning, Hoshi came over to help me get ready, knowing I'd opt to my usual hoodie look.

"But I wanna look like an assassiiiiiin!" I whined as I grabbed for my Assassin's Creed hoodie.

"You just look like a hermit in this hoodie! It's not double date appropriate!" he yanked it out of my reach and threw it to the other side of my room.

"First of all, who said this was a date? Kenma and I aren't dating," I retorted, "Second, how is what you're wearing 'double date appropriate'?"

"First answer: it's not a real date but it's just more fun to call it that," Hoshi replied sassily, "Second answer: I spent all last night planning this outfit!"

Hoshi wore skinny jeans and a green flannel shirt with a shark tooth necklace and bracelet. He had even re-dyed the fringes of his black hair

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "What would you have me wear?"

"Weeelll…" he purred as he dove into my wardrobe, digging through shirts and jeans.

As he dug, I heard him muttering about my lack of "cute" or "sexy" clothes, or how I had too many "nerd" shirts. He finally tossed me a pleated white skirt, a pastel blue top, and black mary janes. I only owned the skirt for an old cosplay, the top I only owned because of a past birthday present, and the mary janes I bought for an old relative's wedding. Otherwise, I wouldn't have owned such girly gunk!

"Oh alright," I grumbled reluctantly.

Hoshi popped out of my room to give me a chance to change. When I down the stairs, uncomfortably fiddling with the hem of my skirt, my friend took one look at me before glomping me!

"Daaaaw!" he gushed as he hugged me, "Kaori-chan is super cuuuute!"

"H-Hoshi…" I choked, "You're squeezing too hard!"

Just then, Mom walked in after her morning grocery run (still in her PJ's of course).

"Mom! Help!" I cried.

She took one look at me before dropping all her shopping bags and glomping me too! Now I was having the life squeezed out of me at double the time!

"Oh, my little baby is so adorable!" she doted.

"Ugh! Guys!" I groaned.

Finally, I was able to wrestle them off me and keep them from tackling me again! Hoshi and I headed out for the train station, me of course playing DS during the ride. When we got to the aquarium, I put my 3DS away and we started looking around for our Nekoma companions.

"Oh, I think I see them!" Hoshi exclaimed.

They were pretty hard to miss, mainly because of Kenma's pudding head.

"Kenmaaa! Kurooo!" Hoshi called loudly.

I cringed at my tactless friend, wishing he'd be a little quieter.

"Ah, hey, Kaori. Hoshi," Kuroo greeted us.

Kenma was on his PSP, but he glanced up at me and gave me his usual little smile.

"Long time no see, Kuroo!" chirped Hoshi, "I've been wanting to talk to you since the game!"

"Hm? Oh, really?" Kuroo asked.

"Yeah! Hey, come on! I hear they're having a dolphin show today!" Hoshi gushed as he grabbed Kuroo and I's hand and started off.

He really wasn't subtle about being gay for Kuroo was he? I only wished he had been more obvious about it last time that way Kenma would have known sooner. Then he wouldn't have had to give me the cold shoulder for so long. As we entered the first room of tanks, I let Hoshi and Kuroo wander off on their own. He seemed to have it under control. That left me with Kenma in front of the moon jellyfish tank. It was sort of hypnotic really, the way they swam around. Their little tendrils pulsed softly through the water as they rose and fell with the current. I glanced over at Kenma to see if he was just as mesmerized, but he was still playing his game.

 _Of course._ I sweat-dropped.

So I went back to staring at the jellyfish as they went around and around. The second time I looked back, Kenma wasn't looking at his game anymore. But he wasn't looking at the jellyfish either. When I turned to him, he jumped a little, and turned back to his game. I turned back too, but then he said something to make me look right back at him.

"Uh…you look nice today," he mumbled.

"W-what?" I stammered, my face starting to turn a dark maroon, "Er…I mean, thanks!"

He hid his face behind his PSP and gave me a nod. To avoid any more awkwardness, I pointed out that Hoshi and Kuroo were moving on to the next room, and that we should follow. Kenma followed close behind as we loosely trailed our other friends. We saw some reef fish, sea horses, and manatees…but by the time we got to the manatees, I noticed something was missing.

"Where are Hoshi and Kuroo?" I wondered out loud.

Kenma looked up from his PSP and glanced around.

"I think we got separated," he said.

 _Great it's only ten minutes in, and we've already gotten lost._

Judging by the way Kenma just went back to button mashing, I figured he was used to getting lost.

"Well, we should probably go look for them," I sighed as I headed off for the next tank.

"Wait, shouldn't we stay put?" the experienced lost boy asked.

"Nah, I think I know where they went," I shrugged, "I have good 'Hoshi senses',"

Kenma gave an uneasy "ok", and followed me past the manatees. I tried texting Hoshi, but I guess he was too busy flirting with his "black beauty" to reply. Kenma tried texting Kuroo too, but I guess Kuroo was enjoying himself too much too to reply. I supposed that was a good sign. That meant he and Hoshi were probably hitting it off! But that only left Kenma and I aimlessly wandering past tank after tank.

Finally, I stopped in front of the shark tank and groaned, "I give up. You were right, Kenma, we should have just…"

I stopped mid-way when I realized he was nowhere to be seen! I lost him!

 _This is the worst double date ever! I'm double lost now! Huh, double lost on a double date…double-ception._

I tried to figure out how I lost my crush and where I would go if I were him. It was probably when I stopped in front of the sharks, he probably just kept walking, too occupied with his game to notice. So that meant he was probably just a few tanks down!

"Nope," I grumbled.

He wasn't by the next tank either which was filled with sea turtles.

"Great…" I pouted as I plopped down on a bench and hung my head.

"Kaori?"

"Ken...er…" his name died in my throat when I looked up and saw Kuroo.

"At least I found you," he sighed in relief.

"Huh? Where's Hoshi?" I asked as I hopped up.

"We noticed you two were missing, so we split up to find you," he explained.

"S-sorry for causing so much trouble," I gave him a little bow.

"It's no big deal," he waved it away, "Kenma gets lost a lot, so I'm used to this,"

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kuroo mused, "He's very directionally challenged. Ever since he was a kid, I've had to go looking for him because he wanders off so easily. If you ask me, it's those video games of his. He just goes on autopilot and walks off in some random direction while playing,"

"Heheh," I chuckled, "That sure sounds like him, alright,"

We set off to find the others, listening for the sounds of a PSP or of Hoshi's loud voice. We even went back to where we started, by the moon jellyfish, but we still couldn't find them.

"Is it always this hard finding him?" I sighed in exhaustion as I slumped against the wall.

"Sometimes,"

An odd silence fell between us. Honestly, it felt weird to be all alone with Kenma's friend/ Hoshi's crush/ the tall guy that intimidates me. I didn't know him as well as Kenma, and I couldn't think of anything we had in common. Well, we had Kenma in common…but I didn't want to seem obsessive. So instead, I went back to staring at the hypnotic jellyfish before me.

"He talks about you sometimes,"

"Huh?"

"Kenma," Kuroo clarified, "He tells me about you,"

If I had my Creed hoodie with me, I'd be pulling it over my head in embarrassment.

"It's pretty remarkable, really," he remarked, "I'm usually the only one he opens up to. But the way he talks about you makes me think otherwise,"

I smiled bashfully and stared down at my mary jane shoes.

 **Audience POV**

"Really?" Kenma asked with wide eyes.

"Mhm," Hoshi nodded as they walked, "She says you're a really great friend to her! Which is surprising, considering she usually doesn't let anyone in…"

While Kuroo found Kaori, Hoshi had stumbled across Kenma.

"Why not?" Kenma asked subconsciously, then quickly added, "Um…i-it's probably none of my business,"

"I think it is," Hoshi insisted, "After all, you are pretty close to her, so I think you're ready to hear it…but…I don't think Kaori is ready to tell you. Sorry, you'll have to wait on her. Serious trust issues,"

"Oh…" Kenma mumbled in concern, "Alright,"

"Glad you understand," Hoshi grinned, "You're a patient guy, hm?"

 **Kaori POV**

"Kaori, I think I see them," Kuroo nudged me.

I squinted my eyes to see down to the end of the room, and saw a pudding head with a flamboyant flannel boy. Yep, definitely them!

"Kenma, Hoshi! Over here!" Kuroo called.

Hoshi made a bee-line straight for me, and I braced myself for a glomping.

"Kaori-chaaaan!" he cried, "How could you get so lost?! You worried me so much!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I reassured him while at the same time, shoving him off me, "Kuroo found me, so everything's fine,"

"Ah, thank you Kuroo for finding Kaori," Hoshi thanked him.

"And thanks for finding Kenma. Seems like we both have friends with a knack for getting lost," he joked.

"No kidding," Hoshi giggled.

We finished up with the dolphin show (in which halfway through I got bored and decided to watch Kenma play his PSP), then headed back to the train station. As I walked next to Hoshi, I was unaware of the feline eyes skimming over to me.

 _I wonder. Why did she let me in?_

 **=0=**

 **That question will be answered eventually~**


	10. Sugarcups 2

**Huge shout out to Motorsandcandies for all your support! I love you so much! Your reviews and PMs made me so happy and confident to keep writing! Okay, get ready for kitty cat fluff!**

 **=0=**

Although I constantly wear an Assassin's Creed hoodie, I actually suck at Assassin's Creed. I don't know what it is about stealth games, but I suck at all of them. So after dying at least seven times on a mission in game, I handed the controller over to Kenma to do it for me. That was another upside to having a gamer friend, whenever he was over, you could have him finish parts of games that you were stuck on.

"Huh? How did you that?" I gaped at the TV screen

"Just hit the triangle button," Kenma explained simply.

"You make it sound so easy…" I mumbled.

No matter what I did, I could never get past those damn Templars!

"Oh, by the way, I can't come over next weekend," he added on.

"You have a volleyball game?" I asked.

"Mhm," he nodded, still staring blankly into the screen, "We're going out of town for it, too…but, uh…I'll still text you,"

I gave him a smile as a thank you. I couldn't be sure if I would feel lonely when he left like last time, so having that reassurance was good. Texting was often how we talked anyway. We went to different schools, and we were both pretty quiet people anyway. Hoshi would say that we text each other as much as a couple does, but I don't mind even if we do.

"But…" his voice mumbled again, "This Friday…are you…"

"Free?" I finished his question.

He nodded and looked down at his PS4 controller nervously.

"Of course I am," I shrugged.

I wasn't in any clubs at school or anything.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…I'm getting a cat that day…" he started to say.

I cut him off with an excited gasp as excited stars danced in my brown eyes.

"Really?! You're getting a kitty of your own?!" I asked happily.

He flinched back in his usual jumpy fashion, his amber eyes darting around like a cat's would.

"Yeah…my mom convinced me I should get one…" he said, "…But I don't want to go alone…so will you come with me?"

"Of course!" I squealed in delight, "You're going to love having a cat! They're nice and quiet and calming. Their purring puts you right to sleep and if they like you enough, they'll even cuddle with you!"

"Thanks, Kaori," he thanked me with a hint of a smile

It was strange, the more I described having a cat to Kenma, the more I realized he was like a cat himself! He was quiet and calming, his voice was a soft purr, and…well we didn't cuddle or anything, but I was hopeful it would happen someday. After he left, I started to put the pillow fort away, but something halted me for a few moments. I caught a glimpse of Sugarcup's urn, and I suddenly remembered my old cat. I sighed and sat on the window sill next to it, staring down at my cat's ashes nostalgically.

Having a cat was something I missed. We couldn't afford a new one, and if Sugarcups were still around, we'd probably have to give her up because of the expenses. Maybe it was for the better that my mom and I didn't have another cat. Still, I missed the fluffy company and Sugarcups' epic fails of trying to catch a laser pointer. On Friday, we met up at a nearby pound to look for a kitty of his own.

"So what breed are looking for?" I asked him as we walked into the cat section.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

As soon as we entered the room, all the cats moved to the edge of their cages, watching Kenma with wide eyes and flicking tails. They all purred when he passed by and some even stuck a curious paw through the bars.

"Wow, cats really like you! It won't be too hard to find the perfect one, huh?" I mused.

Kenma didn't reply, instead he stopped in front of a brown tabby cat who was rolling around in its cage and putting on a show.

"Do you like that one?" I hopped over to him.

"Mhm," he grunted.

The ladies taking care of the cats took the tabby out of his cage and brought him to a small room off to the side. They let us see how we liked him and if he liked us. Good news: he liked me. Bad news: he didn't like Kenma.

"Hissss!" the cat arched its back at Kenma's hand.

"Whoa, that's the first cat that hasn't liked you," I gasped.

Strangely enough, Kenma didn't seem saddened by it. He just watched the cat warming up to me and rubbing all over my hands lovingly.

"But it likes you," he pointed out.

"Well, yeah…but it's going to be your cat, not mine," I replied.

This time, he did look a little sad.

"Alright," he mumbled.

I turned to the lady and said, "I don't think this one's right,"

"Ok then, I'll put him back and you can keep looking," she smiled and got up to take the kitty back.

But as Kenma turned around to go back out to the cages, something snapped in the brown tabby. He must have _really_ hated Kenma because as soon as the pudding head's back was turned, he leapt off the table and dug his claws into his back! Of all the days for it to be too hot to wear a hoodie/ jersey, it had to have been that day. The tabby's razor claws easily tore through his school shirt and raked down his back! When the worker finally pried the insane feline off him, he was left their frozen with a look of shock and discomfort on his face. I could tell he was trying to hold back a yelp of pain as his lips and eyes twitched manically.

"Kenma…are you ok?" I asked nervously.

"…O-ow…" he whimpered.

I felt so bad for him! Someone who doesn't like social situations and avoids them at all costs finally goes outside to socialize and ends up regretting it immensely! I was certain he'd never want to leave his home again. Especially after some staff came in with some Neosporin and bandaids. Now I'd be lying if I said I _didn't_ take a few peeks at his bare back as they treated his scratches. Even though he was a lot scrawnier than most guys, his slender and boney frame looked perfect to me. But enough about my creepy crush on the guy. After they patched him up, he was staring down at his shoes with an upset expression on his face. Kenma didn't often get worked up, but this was the most irked I had ever seen him! He just looked like he wanted to go home.

"Hey…we don't have to stay if you don't want to," I said tentatively as I approached him.

He glanced up at me before looking down again, "N-no…as…as long as you'll stay with me…I think I'll be fine,"

"Good, then let's get out there and adopt a cat," I gave him a sweet smile and gestured towards the door.

And so we went on with our cat browsing, continuing to stare into the cute little eyes of kitties to discern which one would be the right fit. Occasionally, Kenma would awkwardly fidget, probably from the stinging of his cuts. Just as we reached the end of the room, I came across a grey Persian cat who was grooming her fluffy fur.

"Aaaw!" I cooed, "This one looks like Sugarcups!"

Kenma perked up when I said this, and stared intently at the Persian.

"C'mere, sweetie," I called as I poked a finger through the bars.

The cat sauntered over to my finger and gave it a few sniffs before rubbing her head all over it. Her fur was so soft and soothing to the touch.

"Then I'll get this one," Kenma said.

I suddenly snapped out of my state of cat bliss and turned to him with a confused expression.

"Ok, but…you're getting this one because you want it right?" I asked.

"Mhm,"

"And not because I like it?" I went on.

At this, she shifted his weight awkwardly and mumbled some incoherent words as if he were trying to think of an answer.

"Because, Kenma, this is going to be _your_ cat, not mine," I reminded him.

"But…I like things you like," he glanced up at me sheepishly, "And…I always wanted to meet Sugarcups…so this is close enough, right?"

I had to turn back to the cage, letting my brunette hair fall over my face. I couldn't let my red face show _that_ badly! Who gave him permission to be that cute?!

"K-Kaori, are you ok?" he asked worriedly when I hid my face.

"Y-yeah," I stammered as I suppressed my blush, "Well if _you_ want this one, then ok,"

His lips tugged into a tiny smile, and for a while, we stood there staring at each other. Then I realized he was waiting for me to handle the social interaction myself. Ugh. I loved the guy, but he did force me to be social for him…something I wasn't very good at myself. I got the attention of a staff member, and they got all the papers and things in order for Kenma's new furry friend. We walked out of the pound, me carrying a box with a mewling package.

"By the way, what do you plan on calling it?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know…" he shrugged and stared vacantly at his feet.

"Hmmm…" I thought to myself for a few moments before proclaiming, "Navi!"

"Navi?" Kenma repeated the name, "Like…the fairy from Zelda?"

"Yep," I nodded.

He looked down at the box Navi was in and smiled, "I like it,"

Eventually, we parted ways, me needing to finish dumb homework and Kenma needing to get Navi settled in. Later that evening, he texted me a few pictures of her exploring her new home, and I couldn't help but feel nostalgic. It was like having Sugarcups around all over again! I hoped that I would soon be able to visit Navi, which reminded me that I had never been to Kenma's house. Next goal spotted!

 **Audience POV**

The next night, the Nekoma volleyball team were way out in the country for a match. They were staying in the typical guest house, but as they were getting ready for the showers, something not so typical happened. Kenma was just about to walk in to clean up for the night, when he stopped. Strangely enough, the entire team was staring at him like he had a giant spider on his back.

"W-what is it?" he asked nervously as he felt his bare back for spiders.

For a good minute, they continued to stare, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Even Kuroo's usual casual nature was broken by a flabbergasted look.

"What…" the setter inched away, now feeling oddly self-conscious.

Kuroo slowly raised a hand and pointed at his back, but he was still too speechless to say anything. Kenma arched his neck to peer at his scratched up back.

"Oh…uh…" he suddenly remembered that embarrassing cat related moment.

"Uwaaah!" Lev finally gawked, "Kenma's not a virgin anymore!"

The pudding head's face-no- his whole body turned crimson and he froze up like a block of ice!

"Of all people to lose theirs first, it was Kenma," Yamamoto stared at the scratch marks.

"N-n-n…i-it…" Kenma stammered, but he was far too mortified to speak up.

Kuroo cleared his throat, regaining his usual nonchalant composure.

"Now, now, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding," he tried to reason with the team.

Kenma nodded furiously in agreement, "I-it was a c-cat!" he blurted out, "I-I adopted a c-cat yesterday, a-and one of them s-scratched me!"

"Oh, I bet _was_ a cat," Lev said with a suggestive wink while the team giggled.

"Hey!" Kuroo snapped, making everyone suddenly straighten up, "Back off. Kenma's telling the truth, ok? Now get in the showers,"

There was a sudden scuffling for the showers, leaving the captain and the setter alone.

"Sorry about that, you startled me too," Kuroo sighed.

Kenma didn't answer with words, he just sat down and curled up into a ball, shoving his face into his jersey to hide his face.

"Come shower when you're ready ok? I'll make sure they don't pick on you again," Kuroo reassured him before heading off.

Kenma didn't shower that night, nor did he show up for bed. In fact, that night he curled up sleeping on the couch in the lobby as he tried to erase the painfully awkward scene that had just transpired.

 **Kaori POV**

 _That's weird._ I thought as I stared at my phone in the darkness of my room. _Kenma won't text back. He promised he would talk to me while he was gone. Ah well, maybe the cat's got his tongue._

 **=0=**

 **Don't get too used to the fluff, because in the next chapter, the drama starts. Muhehehe...**


	11. Evicted

**Yeesh. Well I think this chapter is cursed or something because when I was writing the ending, my laptop crashed for the third time that week! Plus, my laptop crashed again when I was uploading it! My laptop must really hate this chapter...anyways, shout out to TamashinoSuzume for your review. It's okay if you have a perverted mind, Tamashino, so do I. Heheheh...**

 **=0=**

I knew I should have been happy, but I wasn't. Nekoma won their game, and I'd be meeting up with Kenma at the game store that afternoon. I should have been happy about that, but I wasn't. I was worrying again. All throughout classes, I stared out the window with a fretful expression. Even Hoshi couldn't pay attention to the lesson because he was worrying about me. That morning, Mom wasn't home. There wasn't even a little note like she usually left. The night before, she told me she would be working late at work, but I don't think she ever came home.

I tried calling her and texting her, but nothing! After school, Hoshi said he'd skip club to go down to the police station and put out a missing notice. Meanwhile, he told me to go and enjoy my time with Kenma so I would stop worrying. He said that afterwards, he'd come back to my house and stay with me until they found her. It sounded like a solid plan, except for the part about enjoying my time with my gaming buddy. How could I focus when my brain was making up all sorts of wild stories about what happened to my mother last night?!

"Kenma," I looked up from the Witcher 3 demo.

"Mm?" he broke his eyes away from the screen.

"Uh…you said I should tell you when things are bothering me…" I sighed.

Why was it that every time I tried to play the demo, family issues would get in the way?

"Mhm," he nodded, a hint of seriousness showing in his eyes.

"Well…" I fumbled awkwardly with the PS4 controller.

 _Do I really want to tell him? It's only going to make him worry, and be a burden on him._

"Kaori," Kenma said my name, indicating he wanted to hear.

"Alright," I sighed, letting it all out, "My mom's missing. She didn't come home last night…and she's been gone all day. Hoshi's gone to the police station put out a missing notice for her, but I'm scared she might be…u-uh! I mean, well, Hoshi promised he'd meet up with me at my house so we could search for her! S-so, I should probably get going!"

The setter stared at me as I ranted, his vacant stare slowly looking more and more concerned. When I finished, there was an awkward silence, and he averted his eyes like he was thinking of what to do.

"I…I could walk you home…if you want," he finally spoke.

I felt déjà vu as he reached for my sleeve. Except I wasn't wearing a sweater that day, so when he realized he was reaching for bare skin, he recoiled.

"Alright, thanks," I whispered.

It was strange, as we walked home, Kenma didn't play his PSP. Instead, he just stared off into space with a seemingly bored expression. But I knew it was my fault, I had made him too worried to play his PSP. When we made it to my house, I gave him a half-hearted thank you and went to open the door. But as I reached for the doorknob, I noticed a folded piece of paper taped to it.

 _A note from Mom!_ I thought excitedly, ripping it off the knob and unfolding it.

 **EVICTED**

All the air in my lungs was punched out of me by some invisible force, and I staggered backwards in disbelief. I was sure Kenma was calling my name, but I could barely hear it as the blood rushed in my ears. Slowly, my hazel eyes scanned upward to him, flickering in fear.

"We've been evicted," I breathed, my voice cracking.

He looked as speechless as I was. In fact, we probably would have stood there staring at each other in terror if Hoshi hadn't come along!

"Kaori-chan!" he called as he ran up to the front door.

"I alerted the station to look out for…uh…what's going on?" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw my horrified face.

He snatched the notice from my hand, his eyes widening like mine when he saw it.

"K-Kaori…I…" he tried to think of what to say.

My chocolate hair fell over my face as I dropped my head, my shoulders beginning to tremble.

 _No. I'm not going to cry. Not now._

I took a deep breath and raised my head again, "Well standing here won't solve anything. I'm going to go look for her,"

"Huh?!" Hoshi exclaimed, "But, you don't even know where to start!

"Sure I do," I snapped, "I'll try her work place first, and then the grocery store she always goes to. There's got to be some people there who have seen her,"

"Wait, why don't you and I split up?" Hoshi suggested, "I'll check the store, and you can check her work. After that, can we drop this and let the police handle the rest?"

"Fine," I sighed.

"I'll…" suddenly Kenma spoke up timidly, "I'll go with Kaori,"

"What? Kenma, you don't have to stay for this," I shook my head, "I don't want you to get caught up in this,"

I didn't realize Hoshi was giving Kenma a nod from behind me, telling him to keep trying.

"You're my friend…I can't just abandon you…" he told me.

I stared at him for a few moments, giving him time to reconsider. Knowing him, he'd probably much rather be home with his PSP and Navi, not going on some wild goose chase with me.

"If you're sure," I finally gave in.

"Right, call me if you find anything," Hoshi ordered as he sprinted off down the street.

"C'mon, we can take the train to my mom's work place," I said, sprinting off myself.

"Kaori! Slow down, please!" I heard Kenma whine.

 **=0=**

My mom worked in one of those moderately sized office buildings, filled top to bottom with cubicles and computers. Her job was to train new employees on how to use the company's operating system. So basically, her job was to sit at a computer, answer emails, and teach newbies how to work a keyboard. It wasn't the most glamorous job, but at least it paid. When we walked up to the front desk, the clerk immediately recognized me. She and some of the other workers knew me through my mom, but I was surprised they remembered me after so long.

"Well if it isn't Minami-san's daughter," the lady at the front desk mused.

"Hey, Akira," I gave a distant smile, "Long time,"

"I'll say, you've grown so much!" Akira looked me up and down before spotting Kenma who was hiding behind me, "And who's this? Your boyfr—"

Before she could finish her potentially awkward statement, I interrupted.

"Akira, this is important," I said urgently, "Did Mom show up to work today?"

"Nope," Akira shrugged, "She didn't call in sick either. Why? Do you know where she is?"

"No…she's missing…" I admitted, my voice wavering again.

"What?!" Akira gasped, "W-well…"

I cut her off again, "She said she was working late last night, so you did you see her at all last night? Do you know where she went?"

"Mhm," Akira nodded, "She, I, and some other friends were working late. But Minami-san actually left before some of us, and I distinctly remember her saying she was going out for a drink,"

"A…drink?" I breathed.

 _Okay, calm down. Alcohol doesn't always equal bad things. But what if she got drunk and died trying to do something while intoxicated?!_

"Yeah, but we couldn't go with her because we still had work to do," Akira shrugged, "Had I known she'd be missing the next day, I would have gone with,"

"Do you know which bar it was?" I asked seriously.

"K-kaori…" Kenma worriedly mumbled my name from behind.

He was hoping I wasn't hatching a plan to sneak into a bar.

"My guess is the one that's just a block over. It's called the Silver Dragon, and has a big statue of a dragon out front. You can't miss it," she informed me.

"Alright," I nodded determinedly.

Kenma hurriedly followed me out of the building, looking like a protest was at the tip of his tongue.

"Kenma, we have to go there. It's our only lead," I begged him before he even spoke.

"But we shouldn't hang around a place like that," he shook his head, "We're minors…can't we just go back and let the police handle it?"

I cringed at the reality. In reality, I should have let the authorities do their job, not obsessively chase after my mother myself. But how could I not? I promised to keep her safe, and standing by while she's in danger isn't keeping her safe!

"N-no!" I barked, " _You_ can go home if you want to! But I'm staying…"

Before I could say anything anymore hurtful to my friend, my cell phone suddenly rang. At the sight of the caller ID, I nearly dropped my phone!

"Mom!" I gasped.

I hit the answer button, and didn't even give her a chance to speak first.

"Mom! Oh my God, Mom! Where are you?! Are you hurt?! Are you being held ransom?! What's going on?!"

I heard a strange combination of a sob and a chuckle from my mom's end.

"Kaori. Sweetie. Hun," she calmed me with her loving nicknames, "I'm sorry I couldn't call you sooner. These losers wouldn't let me use the phone until now!"

"Who? Mom, where even are you?!" I shouted.

"I'm in prison," she admitted.

 **=0=**

 **Yay for cliff-hangers!**


	12. Family Drama

**I'd just like to thank TamashinoSuzume for talking me back into a certain plot point. I was originally not going to put it in, but she helped me realize how crucial it was. Alright, this chapter is going to be longer because it's got a lot of plot going on! But after this, more fluffyness of the fluff kingdoooom!**

 **=0=**

"Puh…P-p-puh…" I couldn't even bring myself to say the word, "PRISON?!"

Kenma flinched back, his usual vacant stare replaced with a shocked one. Knowing how scared he was of my mom, I bet he was thinking up all kinds of crazy crimes my mom could have committed!

"Yes…prison," Mom gulped.

"W-w…WHY!? Why and how?!" I yelled into the phone.

I was starting to feel angrier than I was scared. How did she land herself in jail and why didn't she tell me sooner?!

"Urk…well," Mom croaked, "You know how I talked to your father about getting extra money?"

"The money you apparently didn't _get_ ," I snarled, "Because we've been evicted!"

"Shit," she hissed, "I was afraid of that. Anyways, you're right: that bastard didn't give me any money,"

"Then…then why did you LIE to me?!" I screeched.

"Because I didn't want to worry you," she tried to reason with me, "So anyways, I was trying to get him to reconsider, but apparently I was getting 'too close' so he had me arrested for harassment and stalking! Can you believe..."

"How could you lie to me?!" I interrupted, "Why would you go behind my back?! If you had told me what was going on, maybe you wouldn't be in…"

" _Kaori Minami!"_ Mom lashed out suddenly.

I immediately shut up, feeling like a little kid being scolded by her parent.

"I am _not_ here to talk about that right now!" she chided me harshly, "What I need from you is money!"

I would have made a snotty remark about how we didn't have any, but I knew she wasn't in the mood.

"The only legal adult who can bail me out is your father, but I knew he wouldn't give me the money if I called him directly," she explained, her voice still sharp, "So that's why I'm calling you. Go to him, he'll listen to you, get the money out of him, and come get me out of here! Do I make myself clear?!"

"…Yes ma'am," I squeaked.

"Good," she sighed in relief, "Now get on it. They're cutting me off the phone. Love you lots, bye hun!"

"Bye…" I muttered, but the line had already gone dead.

The shock of having my mom yell at me like that, the fact that I had to face my father, my mom being held in jail, and being kicked out of my home all hit me at once. I had been trying to hold it off and stay strong so that I could keep looking for Mom, but now that I knew where she was…I couldn't hold back. Little warm trickled fell down my cheeks, but I quickly smeared them away with my hands. I had told myself I wouldn't cry, especially in front of my crush! Speak of Kenma, he had been slowly backing away the entire time, looking appalled.

"It's…"

I looked up at the sound of his soft voice.

"It's ok to cry, Kaori," he said, glancing nervously at his shoes.

He didn't say it was ok to hug him, but I did it anyway. I sobbed into his shoulder, tears running off my face and onto his jersey. My whole body shook and my shoulders heaved up and down in loud sobs.

"Kao-Kaori!" he gasped, wriggling a bit in my embrace.

I knew he wasn't one for physical contact (he could barely hold my sleeve) and I was probably crushing him, but I didn't care. Girls just need a good cry sometimes. Once he realized I wasn't going to let go, he awkwardly shifted his hands around, not sure of what to do with them. He didn't want to seem insensitive and not hug me back, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with hugging me back. So he just ended up placing a hand on my shoulder. After about five minutes, my sobs subsided to meager weeps, and I slowly loosened my grasp.

"Sorry," I whispered as I pulled away.

As I wiped my tear stained face and rubbed my eyes, I noticed a blush on his face…or maybe that was my eyes just being watery.

"So…what did your mom say?" he asked gingerly.

I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Uh…well she got arrested for…harassing my dad for money…And now I have to ask my dad for money to bail her out,"

"You don't like him do you?"

"Huh?"

"Your dad," Kenma looked me straight on, "You and your mom don't get along with him,"

"Yeah," I breathed, "But how…"

"When I walked you home that day, I saw him talk to you," he explained, "I figured your family was…apart. He was never at home, and I didn't buy that lie about your mom meeting with a bank consultant. I…kind of…well…knew all along,"

What was I expecting? He was the most observant member on his volleyball team, so of course he saw right through me. He was just so quiet and docile, you'd never know he was secretly analyzing you.

"Mhm," I nodded, "Impressive. Well, I have to go see him now, so you don't have to stay with me anymore,"

"No! I have to stay with you!" he yelped out of nowhere.

"Kenma, I know you want to go home," I shook my head.

"But…I can't just leave you," he calmed down, "You're…you're not mentally stable,"

Surprisingly, I started to giggle! Maybe it was a combination of the stress and being happy that Kenma wanted to stay with me, but I somehow found that statement funny.

"That's an understatement," I chuckled, "Well, thank you then! Come on, I know how to get there,"

I had visited Dad only a few times before, mainly for quick New Year's get-togethers and birthday celebrations. But even then, my time there was spent with him trying to make me smile and me giving him the stink eye. He lived in a big, fancy apartment complex with big, fancy people that lived there. Before he divorced Mom, he just lived in a regular house with us, so I'd like to think he used the money he stole from Mom to get himself a snobby apartment. He lived on one of the lower floors, so it was only a short elevator ride.

"You might want to wait outside," I told Kenma before I knocked.

This time, he agreed. Whatever went on in there would be strict family business, although he was so good at guessing my life so far, he could probably predict what would happen anyway. I gave the door a few good knocks, and heard footsteps from inside. When he opened the door, his blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Kaori!" he gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," I said grimly.

"Sure, sure!" Dad ushered me in, "It's been so long since we've talked,"

He always looked so genuinely happy to see me, and I hated that.

"I'm not here to make small talk," I growled, plopping down at the granite coffee table.

"Alright, whatever you need," Dad stayed open as he took a seat across from me.

"Mom's in jail," I said simply.

"Ah…" he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "That's what this is about…"

"What did you expect it to be about?" I quipped.

"Hey, she was hounding me ever since I said no to giving her extra money," he said defensively, "Phone calls, emails, and then showing up here last night drunkenly yelling outside! What was I supposed to do?"

"Give her the money!" I shouted.

"Kaori, please don't raise your voice," he pleaded.

"You're not the boss of me!" I snarled.

Dad took a deep breath, wincing at my words.

"I figured she would give up! I-I didn't want to lose to her," he tried to explain.

"So that's what this is?" I gaped, "Just another silly argument where you and Mom just hold out until one of you admits they were wrong? Just cutting off the nose to spite the face? Well congratulations, you've won the argument! Mom loses!"

"What do you want me to do?" he gave in.

"Bail her out and give her the money," I ordered.

There was a pause between us while I gave my dad a death glare and he looked on at me in sadness.

"Fine," he muttered, "I'll get her out,"

It was strange…Dad seemed suddenly very complacent. I wanted to question why he was suddenly listening to me, but he was already headed for the door.

"But you should be going home, it's getting late," he advised me.

Pulling out my phone, I saw that it was around dinner time! I had kept Kenma out way too long!

"I'll let her stay here for tonight and see to it that she can buy back her home in the morning," he said, "Do you want to sleep here, too?"

"No," I shook my head, "Hoshi's got me covered,"

"Still hanging out with him? Does he have a boyfriend yet?" Dad joked.

"Actually, he's getting there," I shrugged.

Dad's eyebrows raised in interest. I could tell he wanted to stay and catch up, but I didn't want to and he didn't have time.

"Good night, Kaori," he smiled as he left.

I followed out the door, only to find Kenma sitting at the end of the hall with his PSP. When he spotted me, he paused it and stood up.

"Is everything…gonna be ok?" he asked worriedly.

Slowly, I nodded, "I think so. Thanks for sticking with me,"

"That's what friends are for," I barely heard him mumble.

I couldn't help the fluttering feeling in my chest when he said that. Some may say that was the friend zone, but I was sure it was him being too shy to see me as anything else. I don't blame him, I wasn't ready to see him as anything more either. But as we walked to the train station together, I wondered to myself if I was ready. We had been friends for a long time, and he had just endured a whole family ordeal with me. So maybe he meant more to me than that. As we sat on the train home, I thought over the possibility of taking things to the next level.

 _Kenma's too shy to do it himself._ I thought it over. _So I'd have to do it, but how!? Ugh, I really am becoming a shoujo manga character! I guess Hoshi may have some confession advice…but can't I wait? I mean…_

Suddenly, I felt a pressure on my shoulder. It was soft and faint, almost like a butterfly landing on me. When the train hit a bump, it bumped up and down on my shoulder like a rock. It was Kenma, he had fallen asleep on my shoulder. The whole drama filled day had been quite taxing on the anti-social setter. His face looked so peaceful as he slept, even more so than it usually did.

 _Screw it. I can't wait. That adorable face has to be mine!_

 **Audience POV**

It was late at night when Kaori's father arrived at the police station. He had the bail money with him, but he asked to see his ex-wife before getting her out.

"Of all the people to bail me out," Kaori's mom growled from behind bars, "It had to be you, Tetsuya,"

"Who said I was bailing you out, Reina?" he smirked.

"Why else would you be here?" she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you curious why I'm getting you out of here?" Tetsuya asked.

"I could care less," she leaned up against the cell wall, "But if asking will get me out of here faster, fine. Why are you getting me out?"

"For Kaori," his response was immediate.

"So she got to you, huh?" Reina shrugged.

"Yes. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here," he took a seat on the bench next to the cell.

Reina gave him a puzzled look.

"Kaori loves you so much," Tetsuya explained, "And I couldn't bear seeing her so torn up. The only reason I'm dropping charges is for her happiness,"

Reina couldn't help but drop her stand-offish behavior. She was taken aback by just how chivalrous her enemy was all of a sudden.

"Wait…there's a catch, isn't there?" Reina pointed an accusing finger.

Tetsuya nodded.

"Why you little son of a…" Reina started.

"Because my daughter's happiness is so important to me," he interrupted her, "I will be taking custody over her. I have the money to give her a better home, education, and overall life. She won't have to deal with worrying about money or being evicted ever again,"

"HA!" Reina laughed bitterly, "Well good luck with that! I won custody over her in the trial, and there's no way I'm signing it over to you!"

"Alright," Tetsuya sighed, "I'll just leave you here in this cell. Sure, maybe a friend or family member will bail you out, but they aren't going to give you extra money to repossess your house,"

"Wait, what?" Reina immediately perked up.

Tetsuya gave a triumphant grin, knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

"That's right, I'm will to set you free, give you your home back, and a little extra to get back on your feet. _Only_ because Kaori would want it and _only_ if you give me custody over her,"

Reina opened her mouth to speak, the word "deal" wanting to pop right out. But she suddenly stopped. If she agreed to this, her little girl would be taken away. Her ex-husband noticed her hesitation.

"Reina, you should have never won custody over Kaori," he shook his head, "It's time to give her the life she deserves,"

A sniffle came from the cell as Kaori's mother started to tear up. If she agreed, Kaori would be furious, but ultimately have a better future. But then she'd be all alone. No daughter to come home to, or to make memories with.

"But…I need her," Reina wept.

"That's your problem," he said seriously, "A daughter should rely on her mother, not the other way around,"

The only response he got was more muffled crying.

"And…I _suppose_ she can visit you on weekends," Tetsuya grumbled.

"Ok," Reina finally gave in.

 **Kaori POV**

Of course I was furious! How could I not be?! Mom disappears for 24 hours, lands herself in jail, and now Dad is making me move downtown to go to some fussy rich kid school!?

"Weekends, Kaori!" Mom finally shouted, "You can visit on weekends!"

"Yeah, and pass me around like a doll?!" I shouted back, "My life will be torn down the middle!"

"It's either that, or not see me at all!" she tried to reason with me, "You can still see Hoshi, Kenma, and whoever the hell Hoshi's got the hots for! Please, just don't make a scene out of this!"

"I already have!" I yelled before darting off for my room.

I would have made a pillow fort to hide in, except everything had already been packed into boxes. So instead, I curled up in a ball on the floor and cried. Pillow forts were the only method of coping I knew of. Whenever my parents fought, I'd make one and try to block out the noise. I hoped there would be plenty of fort spots in my dad's apartment. Hoshi was really sad about it, but when I mentioned that I'd be around on Saturdays and Sundays, he seemed ok with it. He didn't get it! Mom didn't get it, Dad didn't get it, Hoshi didn't get it. There was only one other person I could think to talk to.

"Hello?" Kenma picked up on his end.

"Hey, Kenma," I said into my cell phone.

"Oh. Hey, Kaori," he replied, "Why are you calling?"

In other words: why aren't you texting me this?

"I just…" I sighed, rolling over on my back, "…Need to talk,"

"…Okay," he answered, his tone flat and unreadable as usual.

"Well, my mom got the house back…and the money she needs...," I explained nervously, "But…I have to move in with my dad. I have to go to a new school and everything.

I didn't hear the usual monosyllabic response for Kenma. Instead, I heard nothing. For a minute, I was worried he might think I was never coming back.

Hoshi had thought that too, so I quickly added on, "But I'm allowed to visit on weekends, so we can still see each other…I guess,"

"Oh," Kenma perked up just as Hoshi had, "Well…that's not so bad,"

"Everyone keeps saying that!" I lashed out, "But I think it only makes it worse! I'll be living a double life! I'll be passed back and forth an old video game for rent!"

Kenma paused for a few moments, probably shocked at my sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry about that," he muttered, "But…do you really want…to live just one life?"

"Yes! Just one life!" I nodded violently, "Just one life with my mom!"

"…You know you can't have that, Kaori," his words brought reality crashing down, "You have to live with your dad now…and…as much as I wish you would stay…you can't,"

 _He wishes I would stay?_ My anger being replaced with bashfulness for a few seconds.

"So…would you rather live one life with your dad…or two lives where you can still see us," he finished his point.

"Urm…" I squirmed, "Two lives…whatever it takes to see…"

 _You._ Shoot! I almost said "You"!

"…You guys," I sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right Kenma. I should be pretty grateful that I still get to visit,"

"Really?" Kenma suddenly sounded relieved, "I-I was worried th-that I was being too harsh with that speech,"

"Heehee!" I giggled, "Kenma, you couldn't be harsh even if you tried!"

"J-just w-what is…that supposed to mean?" I heard him pouting on the other end.

"Oh, nothing," I sang, "Thanks for talking to me. I think I'm ready to move in with my dad. It'll take a while to get used to him, though,"

"Mhm. I'll see you next week…right?" he asked, a hint of eagerness in his soft voice.

"Of course," I nodded.

I hung up, then got up from where I had collapsed. Looking around at all the cardboard boxes, I noticed some of the few things I was leaving behind. I left them there because I knew I'd be back. Sure, my life was changing, but it wasn't for good. Mom's house would always be open to me.

"Kaori! The moving van is here!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"Coming! Help me with the boxes!" I called back as I heaved up the first box.

 **=0=**

 **There we have it. I was originally going to have Kaori stay with her mom, but then I realized how bad that would be for her. Her mom is a genuinely good person, but she's not capable of supporting a teenager. Man, I kinda feel like a mom now, picking the healthiest option for my OC.**


	13. Yukatas are Hot

**Edit: Can NOT believe I forgot this but I did. I'm so sorry! Anyways, I forgot to give a shout out to xoxoluvsucks22 who is writing a Haikyuu fic of their own. It's called Number 7, and it's about a girl who disguises herself as a guy to join the Karasuno boy's volleyball team! It's really good, and deserves some more recognition, so please go check it out! That's all, bye.**

 **=0=**

Sleeping over at Hoshi's was always fun. I used to do it a lot more as a kid, so getting to do it again was like a throwback! Kenma was busy with volleyball the weekend after all the family drama, so what better time to sleep over at Hoshi's place? We did homework together and he told me about what I was missing at Inusa. But as the sun went down and he got bored of studying, he pushed all our books to the side and dug out a bottle of black nail polish.

"Kaori-chaaan!" he sang, "Will you paint my nails? Pretty please?"

"Oh alright," I sighed, and shoved aside my brain-numbing algebra.

Hoshi could paint his nails just fine, but he only ever wanted me to paint them. As I ran the delicate brush over his fingernails, he hummed a happy tune to himself.

"Hey, do you know what's coming up?" Hoshi asked blissfully.

"No, what?" I grunted as I kept painting.

"Tanabata!" he grinned.

"Oh, that's right," I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"We get to pick out a yukata, and do our hair, and dress up real pretty…" Hoshi listed dreamily.

"I think I still have my yukata from last year," I thought out loud.

"Me too," Hoshi added.

 _Tanabata…hmmm._ I thought. _Maybe that would be a good time to…you know…be more than friends with Kenma. But, nah! It'll be way too cliché!_

"Hey, don't you think this'll be the perfect time to confess to Kenma!" Hoshi blurted out suddenly.

My hand slipped and I ended up leaving a streak of black nail polish all the way up his hand!

"What?! D-don't be ridiculous! That's SO cliché!" I argued with a flustered face.

"That's interesting, Kaori-chan," Hoshi mused as he wiped off the excess polish, "You didn't protest against confessing to him. You just said it would be too cliché,"

"I…" I started to yell, but stopped myself.

Victory was written all over my friend's face while defeat was written all over mine in red.

"Fine…I've been thinking about confessing," I finally admitted.

"Yay! Kaori-chan is finally ready!" Hoshi wiggled his toes happily.

"But not yet!" I whined, "It's going to be too cliché and dumb!"

"No, of course it won't," Hoshi waved his hand dismissively, "Well, ok…most couples do make a move on Tanabata, but still! What could be more romantic than confessing under the fireworks…" "Earth to Lover Boy! Come in Flamboyant Idiot!" I waved a hand in front of his face, "The answer is no! Besides, Kenma won't want to go anyways, he'll probably want to stay at home. Even if he did come, it'd be awkward and way too obvious with just the two of us. I don't want to make him uncomfortable,"

"Then we'll make it a double date like before," Hoshi proclaimed, "I'll text Kuroo and ask if he and Kenma will come!"

Hoshi whipped out his cell phone and began conjuring up a text with a plethora of winking emojis.

"Wait! First of all, when did you get Kuroo's number? Second of all…well…" my fiery voice started to calm down the more I thought about it, "I guess it might be better with you guys there,"

"I got it when we were at the aquarium. He seemed pretty eager to give it to me too," Hoshi said dreamily as he remembered.

"Okay then, Hoshi-chan, why don't _you_ confess to Kuroo at Tanabata, hm?" I turned the tables on him.

"But I'm not nearly as close to him as you are with Kenma," Hoshi sighed.

"Ugh. Look, I'll go, but I make no promises of confessing," I growled.

"Yay! Now finish painting my nails,"

 **Time Skip!**

Two weeks later, after a few meetings with Kenma, fully unpacking my moving boxes, and getting texts from Kenma of Navi, it was finally time to put on my yukata and go out! Can I just say that yukatas are hard to figure out!? The first part is easy: just slip your arms through and wear it like a jacket. But then you have to tie two little ribbons around the middle in just the right locations, and I'm awful with knots. If that wasn't hard enough, you then have a big ribbon you have wrap around the entire middle, and tie it around yourself intricately. Ever since I was a kid, I've always had a hard time with the last step! I can never get it right, not to mention all that struggling leads to the other ribbons coming undone.

"Hoshiiiii!" I called, "Come help meeeee!"

"Okay, okay," Hoshi giggled at my incompetence.

He took the big blue ribbon and delicately wrapped it around my waist. The rest of the yukata was white with a blue floral design, and my hair was done in the usual up do for yukatas. Hoshi's was a light blue to compliment my own, but unlike me, he had a much easier time getting it on.

YANK!

"NgyAH!" I let out a high pitched squeal that if you heard out of context, would just sound wrong.

"Pfft!" Hoshi tried not to laugh, "I didn't know yukatas turned you on so much, Kaori-chan!"

"Shut up," I croaked, still breathless from the sudden tug, "You just tightened the tie too hard,"

"You won't have a nice hourglass shape if I don't," he retorted as he finished the bow in the back.

"Kenma's not shallow," I muttered under my breath.

"Kaori! Hoshi!" My mom called from downstairs, "Get down here so I can get pictures!"

"C'mon, Kaori-chan!" Hoshi grabbed my wrist and led me down the stairs.

Mom was wearing a yukata of her own, but she would be going out with friends that night for drinks. She held a camera and stars danced in her eyes when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, you two look precious!" she gasped, "I have to capture this moment: your first Tanabata with dates!"

"Yep," Hoshi grinned for the picture and made a peace sign with his hand, the other holding me close.

"It's not a date!" I instinctively protested.

Mom snapped the picture, Hoshi looking adorably cheeky and me looking irked and done.

"We gotta go, Miss Minami!" Hoshi waved to her as he dragged me out the door.

"Bye bye!" my mother called after us, "Make good choices!"

"You too!" I called back, especially because she'd be drinking.

"Hey, what about your dad?" Hoshi asked.

"He's going out with friends too," I shrugged, "Besides, he seemed really eager to send me off when he heard I'd be going with my crush,"

As we walked to the festival, I shifted uncomfortably in the tight outfit. Hoshi just ignored me, mainly because he had his head in the clouds and because he was used to me complaining about formal attire. I just felt so naked without my Creed hoodie, or at least having some headphones around my neck. When we arrived at the festival, the sky was just moving into dusk. The lanterns in the trees and lamp posts were beginning to illuminate the streets with their warm glow. Street vendors were on all sides, some selling colorful trinkets and masks, while some had the enticing scent of food wafting from them.

"Mmmm…" I inhaled the smell of ramen, "I could go for one of those,"

"Kuroooo!" Hoshi interrupted my food daydream as he shouted over the crowds.

In reply, someone waved and shouted a "hey" back. Standing on my tip toes to see past everyone, I spotted Kenma and Kuroo both wearing maroon yukatas. They both looked handsome, except Kenma looked like he didn't really want to be there. Not a shocker really. But as they got closer, he noticed me, and he seemed to breathe out in relief.

"Hey, guys, you look great!" Hoshi grinned.

"Thanks, you too," Kuroo replied with his usual lazy smirk.

Of course, Hoshi blushed and started stammering like a lovestruck idiot. Say what he will about me, at least I was better at hiding my feelings than him…which I guess isn't always a good thing. To start off the evening, we got ramen, which was exactly what I was hoping for. So far, so good! As we sat there, slurping away, I noticed how chatty Kuroo and Hoshi were. Looking over at Kenma, I realized how quiet he had been. Okay, it's not an oddity that Kenma is quiet, especially in large crowds, but he seemed to be in a different kind of quiet. Not the usual content silence that surrounded him, but instead, and troubled silence. As he slowly ate, his face had a twinge of irksome concentration. Like how you sit in a test and remain perfectly quiet as your brain tries to churn out a half-assed answer. I wasn't going to bother him about it, until I happened to glance at Hoshi who was urgently mouthing "say something" to me. In reply, I gave him a reluctant look, and turned back to Kenma.

"You look really good in that yukata, Kenma," I said.

 _Damn it! Stupid! Stupid! What kind of conversation starter was that?! I might as well have said "your eyes are pretty" or "your face smells nice" or something creepy along those lines!_

Instead, Kenma took it well. In fact, the worrisome expression on his face vanished, and was replaced with a pleasantly surprised one.

"Oh! Th…thank you," he mumbled then said quickly, "You look good too,"

"Thanks!" I chirped.

Hoshi gave me a thumbs up, this time, Kuroo joining in and giving me a wink. Great, now they were both in on it. The two extroverts shipping the two introverts. The second time we spoke that night was after the meal when we were checking out the street vendors.

"I hope it doesn't rain tonight," I said.

"Mhm," Kenma answered.

I had never seen him this soft-spoken before. Usually, he'd make some sort of quick comment every few minutes or so. Heck, he spoke more to me when we played video games together! But then again, this was also the first time I saw him in a large crowd. When we went to the aquarium together, there hadn't been too many people. But that night, the streets were swarmed! I could tell the crowds were really bugging him. They were bugging me a bit too, but not nearly as bad him.

"Where'd they go?"

Oh, finally, he spoke! Except it wasn't something I wanted to hear. Looking up from the masks on display, I noticed we had lost Hoshi and Kuroo in the crowd. Let me rephrase that: they _ditched_ us so that they and we could have time alone. Now that Kuro was gone, Kenma seemed nervous, and I couldn't help but feel the training wheels had been taken off.

"We'll find them," I reassured him.

 _Now what would Hoshi have me do._ I wondered. _He'd probably tell me to "go and make a wish together! That'd be so cute! Nya!" Heh. I think I have an A+ Hoshi impression._

"Maybe we'll find them at the bamboo trees," I suggested.

"Okay," he nodded.

Except the bamboo trees were in the most crowded area! Everyone bustled around them, writing their wishes on slips of paper and hanging them on the leaves. Just seeing the masses gave Kenma a sickening look. We kept walking toward the trees, until he suddenly stopped.

"Kenma, what is it?" I asked, looking back at the boy.

"I don't like crowds," he mumbled, looking away from me.

"Oh…" I sighed, "Do you want me make a wish for you then? That way you won't have to go in,"

He quickly shook his head, "No! I…I still want to make a wish with you,"

Damnit! Why was he so good at making me blush?! I held out a hand for him to take.

"Then come on," I smiled softly.

He stared down at my hand in awe, his amber eyes gleaming in the lantern light. Slowly, he extended his hand towards mine, and for a moment, I thought he would take it. But like before, he chickened out, and grabbed my sleeve instead.

"Just stay with me, you'll be fine," I told him as I led him into the crowd.

The two of us shoved past people, awkwardly bumping against adults, and tripping over little kids. The whole time, I led with Kenma following behind, his hand tightly gripping my yukata sleeve. When we finally swam through the sea of people, we made it to the center, where the paper slips and bamboo trees were. The pudding head released his grip, and I handed him a brush and a slip of paper. Kenma knew it wasn't polite to look at other's wishes, but who wouldn't peek at their crush's wish. Hey, he could have peeked at much worse thinks. Hanging my wish on a branch, I saw Kenma's feline eyes graze over it quickly.

 **"That I may come to accept my father,"**

"Cheater," I playfully smirked at him, "Now I get to look at yours,"

"S-sorry," he stuttered before tying his own wish to the tree, "Mine isn't very interesting, though,"

 **"That Navi lives a happy and prosperous life with me,"**

"Aw, that's so sweet!" I gushed.

Rather than answer to my remark, Kenma just took my sleeve again and tugged.

"Can we go now?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, right," I remembered his anxiety.

I led him out of the crowds, taking him farther this time for more open air. We plopped down on a bench, both having more than enough human interaction for one day. If we had them, we would have both whipped out our 3DS/ PSP's and started playing. Unfortunately, whoever designed the first yukata didn't give it pockets, so we were left in silence.

"We still haven't found Kuroo yet," he pointed out.

"I'm sure if we wait, they'll find us," I shrugged, "Besides, we're in a good place to watch the fireworks,"

It was like the sky had been waiting all night for me to mention fireworks. A loud crack of thunder went off and immediately following was a downpour of rain. Luckily, the tree the bench was under provided some good protection. Even still, it couldn't solve the fact that there'd be no fireworks. Also…

"Now they can't see each other," I whispered sadly.

"Huh?" Kenma glanced back at me.

"Well, you know," I explained, "No magpies will come to make Orihime a bridge, so she won't be able to see her lover,"

"You mean…the story of the star-crossed lovers?" Kenma asked, "You actually believe in that?"

"Heh," I chuckled wistfully, "Nah. But my dad used to tell it to me every year around this time. He was obsessed with it, mainly because he and Mom met on this day. Always said she was his Orihime. When I was little, I would always tear up when it rained on Tanabata because I knew the lovers would have to wait another whole year to see each other,"

I hugged myself and stared down at my lap, "Still makes sad,"

I could bet Dad was out with his work friends that night, and I was sure he would be thinking about me. He'd probably hoping I wouldn't be discouraged by the rain. But how could I not? It was like your favorite childhood story being spoiled.

"But they can text," Kenma spoke up.

"W-what?" my hazel eyes shifted back to him.

"They can just text each other…for now," Kenma said with a blank face, "Just like you and I do,"

I really should have kept my mouth shut, or at least just said "thanks for the insight". But instead, I just had to open my mouth and…well, you'll see.

"Yeah, you're right," I perked up, "We meet at least once a week, but when we can't, I always feel lonely like Orihime. But then you text me, and I feel better. You're not always around, but I never feel lonely anymore because I know you're thinking of me. I guess that's why I like you so much, Kenma,"

I twiddled my thumbs happily as I blurted out everything that came into my head. After I spoke, I sat there and thought about how profound and cool I must have sounded. But then I glanced up at Kenma, and my look of bliss was wiped away. His entire face was crimson and was staring at me like I had a scorpion on my face! For a few seconds, I couldn't understand why he looked so taken by surprise.

 _I mean, all I did was compare us to the legend. Sure it might be a bit flustering, but it's not like I confessed to him or anything._

I went over my words in my head again, then stopped at the last line. "I guess that's why I like you so much, Kenma." My face turned an identical shape to his, and I was staring at him like he had a scorpion of his own.

"Fuck," I muttered, "Um…I…"

Kenma was still stiff as a board. I was worried I had turned him to stone!

"I mean as a friend!" I yelped, "Y-yeah! No! Yes! Totally! You've been a great friend, Kenma!"

Never had the word "friend" seemed so hurtful to me. The last time we referred to each other as friends, it was when we still saw each other as such. But now that we were getting so close to feeling more than that, "friend" was just an insult.

 _Someone kill me. I just friend-zoned my crush!_


	14. Redo

**Shout out to CountessCzan for your first time review on this fic! Thanks for checking it out! Also, if you missed it last chapter, I gave a shout out to another Haikyuu fic that I think you all will like. It's called Number 7 by xoxoluvsucks22. It's an OC fic like this one. Okbye.**

 **=0=**

Hoshi stood with me on the platform as I waited for the train that would take me back to my dad's. It was still raining, only worsening my mood. Most of the people around us were in yukatas, also leaving the festival.

"You fucked it up, Kaori-chan," Hoshi grunted.

"I _know_ ," I growled, "You think I _don't_ know that?"

"Of all the things you could have done, you had to friend-zone him," he sighed in disappointment.

"I get it! I fucked up!" I fumed.

"I mean, that would have been the perfect opportunity to confess!" Hoshi ranted, "And now you've friend-zoned him!"

"I get it, ok?!" I finally snapped and stepped on his foot, "I panicked and I didn't know what to say! You're the supporting character, so help me fix it!"

"Ouch!" I whined, "Fine, but I'm losing my patience with you. Ok, so what happened after you shot him down?"

I started to have second thoughts about asking Hoshi for help. If it meant reliving that scene, I'd rather not. Then again, he was my only hope.

"Silence. He said 'oh'. You guys showed up. We split ways. Now we're here," I zipped through the story as fast as I could.

"He said what?" Hoshi asked.

"'Oh'," I repeated.

"Oh…" Hoshi gulped.

"Yes, he said 'oh'!" I was getting annoyed.

"No, I mean 'oh' as in…Oh, that's not good,"

"Oh,"

"I think we should stop saying that word," Hoshi facepalmed.

"Yeah," I agreed, "So what's not good about…that one word?"

"It means that he accepted what you said," Hoshi explained with a pained expression, "He accepts that you only see him as a friend. The only way to fix this is to have a redo. Take back what you said, and really confess to him,"

I looked down at the cement. It was dry where we stood, but wet and soggy just outside the roof. It suddenly felt like I had a major deadline to meet. I hadn't even planned to tell him how I felt that night, so what made Hoshi think I'd be ready after what just happened?

"And you better hurry, too," Hoshi said coldly, "Before the idea of being 'just a friend' sinks in for him,"

Just as he finished that stressing statement, the train pulled into the station. It opened its doors, the light from within flooding the dim night.

"But I don't see him until next week!" I exclaimed worriedly, "Can't I have you…"

"No," Hoshi shook his head firmly, "You have to do this on your own. Why not text him? Isn't that what you two do best?"

I took a shaky breath. Suddenly, everything was up to me! Kenma and I had been taking everything so slow, but now, it all had to happen at once! I felt like a little kid who had her training wheels taken off her bike for the first time.

"Good luck, Kaori-chan," Hoshi gave me a wave, "See ya next week,"

Too shell-shocked to answer, I simply got on the train, and sped off into downtown Tokyo.

 **=0=**

The game store. Right where I tought I'd find him. The pudding head had just bought his very own deluxe version of Fire Emblem If. It was the game he had so badly wanted since I met him. But now that he finally had it in his hands, he didn't seem happy about it. Instead, his eyes grazed over the characters on the box, as if he was searching for someone that was supposed to be there.

 _Well nothing's going to be solved if I just stand out here, watching him like a stalker._

Reaching into my Assassin's Creed hoodie, I pulled out a piece of Puccho Fruit and ate it for good luck. As I reached the door to the shop, Kenma saw me through the window. He looked surprised to see me, and I don't blame him. The last time he heard from me was a week ago at Tanabata, and we hadn't even texted since then. Carefully, he approached the game shop's door too. Except…there wasn't a door. Yeah, where the glass door normally was, there was nothing. Odd. Maybe they were getting a new one. We met on either side where the door used to be. Kenma stood on the inside while I stood on the outside. Just as I took a step to go in and talk to him, he put out both hands to stop me.

"Wait!" he pled, "You can't come in!"

"Huh? Why not?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

Kenma scowled and averted his glance. It took me by surprise to see him look so bitter! He simply pointed a finger to the floor. Where the door once was, there was a line.

"What is…"

"As long as we're friends," Kenma interrupted me, "We can't cross this line,"

My brown eyes looked up at him, but his amber ones still refused to look at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in confusion.

Now he looked at me, a burning look of irritation in his eyes. I never realized how intimidating he could be!

"You said I was your friend," he spat, "So we can still talk and hang out like friends, but you can _never_ cross this line,"

At first I thought how childish it was. Like a sibling drawing a line down the middle of the car and telling their brother not to cross it. But then I thought about it. If I couldn't cross that line, he'd never tug my sleeve again, much less hold my hand, I'd never be able to hug him, I couldn't tickle him when he was kicking ass in SSB, and I'd never have a chance of being his girlfriend! Shit. I really did put him in the friend-zone!

"Kenma, wait!" I reached a hand across the line.

Swat! His hand batted mine away like it was a fly. My hand fell back to my side, and I let it hang there in stunned silence. I couldn't believe it: Kenma raised his hand against me! He _hit_ me!

"Y…y-you…" I felt tears prickle at my eyes, "You jerk!"

I tried to reach over the line again, this time I was determined to really grab him! Except this time, there was an invisible barrier between us. My hand bounced right off it.

"Forget it," Kenma rolled his eyes, "Besides, it's not like your dad would want me around you. By the way he's looking at me now, I don't think he likes me,"

Now that just bewildered me.

"What are talking about?" I cocked my head in confusion, "My dad has never even met you. Even if he had, I'm sure he'd like you,"

Now Kenma looked puzzled too.

"But he's right there," he pointed behind me.

"What are talking abou—AAAAAAAAH!" my words turned into a shrill shriek.

When I turned around, I was met with a giant Big Daddy from Bioshock. His glowing helmet looked down on me, and a grotesque groaning could be heard from within.

WHUMP!

"Ow…" I groaned as I got up.

Looking around, I panicked. This room didn't look familiar at all! Where was…oh wait. I was in my room at my dad's house. Ever since I moved there I would sometimes wake up and wonder where I was. I guess I wasn't completely used to it yet.

"Just a dream huh…" I shrugged.

It was some dream, though. It made me fall right out of bed! Even still, I had actually managed to fall asleep. Before that, I had been tossing and turning in my sleep, thinking about Tanabata.

 _Technically, it still is Tanabata._ I thought as I checked my phone.

It read 11:48 PM. Only a few hours after friend-zoning my crush, and I was already having nightmares and insomnia! I needed to do something to get rid of it! Sneaking down the apartment hall, I came to my dad's door, and gave a weak knock. There was no reply, so I carefully opened the door and stuck my head in.

"Dad?" I whispered.

The sheets on the bed stirred, and a drowsy voice sputtered incoherent mumbles. My dad emerged from bed, his black hair all messy.

"What is it, Kaori?" he asked with a yawn as he turned on the bedside lamp.

"I had a bad dream," I whispered back.

He blinked, trying to process what I just said. I was sixteen, and coming to him after a nightmare like a little girl. Nevertheless, he sat up and patted a spot on the bed for me to sit. Gratefully, I took a seat next to him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked sleepily.

I nodded, but said nothing.

"Was it about Mom?" he whispered.

"No," I shook my head, "You know when I said I'd be going to the festival with my crush?"

"What about him?" Dad shrugged, "He didn't try anything did he?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "No. I just…ended up saying something to him that I wish I hadn't. It gave me a nightmare, and now I can't sleep,"

Dad was silent, his sapphire eyes looking lost in thought. It looked like I had put him in an awkward situation. What is a father to say when his daughter is having boyfriend—I mean crush problems? It's usually the mom's job to handle that.

Finally he said, "Well I don't know much about that…but maybe I can help you sleep,"

He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "What was that thing I used to do when you were little? Oh, that's right!"

I couldn't remember what he was talking about until he started doing it. My dad began swatting at the air as if a dozen mosquitos were buzzing about.

"Go away, bad dreams! Go away!" he whispered.

Then he grasped at the air, and held onto seemingly nothing. He carefully held in his fingers before placing it on my temple.

"There. I caught you a good dream," he smiled.

I stroked the spot where he put the good dream, and smiled back at him. It had been forever since he did that, and I didn't realize how much I had missed it.

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered back.

I left feeling sleepy and ready for bed. When I got back to my room, I was ready to plunge back into bed, and let me good dream run its course. But then I noticed the text message on my phone. I stared at my phone, wondering if I should check it.

 _What if it's Kenma? Should I check? But what if it's from him! Then, I'll be forced to answer! Then again, Hoshi did say I should resolve this asap…_

Slowly, I unlocked my phone, and revealed my worst fear. It was from my friend-zoned crush. He was probably up so late for the same reason I was. I tapped my phone to read the message.

 **"Are you still awake?"** it read.

 _Simple enough question._

 **"Yeah,"** I wrote back, **"Did you need something?"**

 **"Just wanted to thank you for spending Tanabata with me,"**

Now was my time to choose. I could say "no problem", go to bed, and have him be a friend forever OR I could bring up what happened, and ask to be more than friends. It felt like I was playing a Quantic Dream game!

 **"Why are you still up? We have school tomorrow,"** I chose to be more.

 **"Can't sleep,"**

 **"Me neither,"** I typed, **"I keep thinking about what I said,"**

For a minute or so, I heard nothing back from him. I worried I had scared him off, or that he fell asleep.

 **"What did you say?"**

I couldn't tell if he was just forgetful, or he was playing dumb.

 **"The part where I said I liked you,"** I wrote so nervously, that my phone had to autocorrect almost every word.

There was another pause in the conversation.

 **"You said you liked me as a friend,"**

 **"NO,"** I wrote back instantly.

I could picture him flinching back at my all caps.

 **"I didn't mean that. Look, I'm not going to say this over text,"** I tapped away on my phone.

 **"What 0.0 ?"**

 **"I'm calling you,"**

I hit his contact then determinedly pressed "call". No turning back now! The phone rang a few times, and I was worried that he'd be too nervous to answer. He picked up at the last minute, but didn't say anything.

"Kenma? You there?" I asked.

"…"

"Kenma?"

"Y-yeah…" I heard back, but he sounded shaken up

"I like you… _more_ than a friend," I sighed, removing a huge weight from my chest, "At the festival, I chickened out and just made that 'friend' thing up. I didn't mean to friend-zone you, and Hoshi was really mad at me for it, and I was really mad at me for it, and I had a bad nightmare about it, andihadtogetmydadtocalmmedown, and the truth is…I'vehadahugecrushonyousincewebothgrabbedFireEmblemIf!"

My sudden outburst left me gasping for breath. Finally, all of that was off my chest, and I couldn't feel more relieved! All those butterflies that had been multiplying in my stomach since day one suddenly flew right out of me.

"…Could…could you repeat the last part, please?" Kenma mumbled.

I couldn't help but groan. Yes, I'll just repeat that whole outpouring of my heart, it'll be easy!

"I've had a crush on you…since we both grabbed Fire Emblem If," I admitted.

"…"

"I like you more than just a friend," I went on.

There. That was what I had meant to say at the festival.

"I…I…" Kenma's voice trailed off, "…Um…"

I fell back onto my bed in defeat. Judging by his awkward stuttering, I figured he didn't feel the same about me. Oh well, at least I could tell Hoshi that I tried.

"I've…liked you too," he muttered.

I sat back up in bed, all my doubts from before being erased.

"But…" he quickly said.

Oh no. Not a "but".

"Hoshi told me that you don't let many people in," Kenma explained, "He said I was the first friend you've had…in a long time. So…I need to know why you let me in,"

That question caught me off guard! Mainly because he was right. Before Kenma, it was just Hoshi and I. Everyone else I'd push away because the last time I trusted someone, he walked away with all the money. Heck, even after my parents' divorce, I tried to push Hoshi out of my life. Luckily, he was a persistent one, so he ended up staying. Even though I was completely unprepared for the question, the answer came to me naturally like I had known it all along.

"You're so peaceful," I smiled to myself as I spoke, "Your voice is soft, and you have such a calming presence. You're an introvert who loves video games and hates social interaction, something I can relate to. You were so quiet, you invaded my little pillow fort life without me even realizing it. Next thing I know, you're my best friend. Even through all my hectic family drama, you stuck with me. You kept me level-headed, and…I've never felt more at peace than when I'm with you. That's a feeling I don't often have, considering my parents,"

 _Great. This got a lot sappier than I thought it would._ I thought as a frantically rubbed my watery eyes.

"I just feel safe with you," I whispered to finish it off.

Kenma didn't like interacting with other human beings, but he always cared about what they thought about him. Hearing all that had just given him _exactly_ what I thought about him. That was more than he could ask for.

"K-Kaori…" was all he said.

"Shoot! Sorry, that was really cheesy!" I whimpered.

"No," he answered, "It's fine…I like being with you too. I feel safe in your pillow forts too,"

My face slowly turned into one, big, toothy grin and my toes wiggled around happily. All I could think was "he likes me back" over and over again! Then, there was an awkward pause as I sat there like a lovestruck idiot. I'm not sure what Kenma was busy doing, but I guessed he was either doing the same, or slowly dying of a heart attack.

"So…does this mean we should…date?" Kenma whispered.

Date. It was a word I only knew in Otome games, but now it was happening to me!

"Sure," I replied breathlessly, "If…if that's ok with you,"

"It is,"

"Great!" I squealed happily, "So I'll see you next week? How about you come over Saturday at four and we can walk to the game store together?"

"…Okay,"

"Got it,"

"Mhm,"

"Anyways…good night?" I shrugged, not sure of how couples were supposed to hang up.

"Y-yeah,"

I ended hanging up first, picturing Kenma still too stunned about what had happened to hang up himself. After that, I turned off the light and collapsed back onto my bed, suddenly feeling sleepy again. My dad's good dream started to run its course as I closed my eyes. That night, I dreamt of pillow forts and Puccho Fruit.

 **=0=**

 **Writing confessions is the best, murder confession or love confession, both are super juicy!**


	15. What is Dating?

**I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter so much! Shout out to Miss PPPP!**

 **=0=**

The next morning, I half walked and half danced through my morning routine. I was just so happy that he accepted!

"Gooood morning, Dad!" I pranced into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" he smiled up at me.

"Yep!" I nodded, taking a seat next to him to eat my breakfast.

As I shoveled food down my gullet, he eyed me strangely. After more shoveling, I glanced up at his suspicious glare.

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"You just seem…chipper," he pointed out.

"Is that so wrong?" I shrugged.

"No, it's just…" he said, "…I haven't seen you this happy in a while,"

A smirk grew across my face as I remembered the night before.

"You know how I went out with my crush last night?" I asked.

He nodded, suddenly looking uncomfortable as a father.

"Well, we texted last night, and he wants to be my boyfriend!" I squealed with delight.

Dad practically choked on his breakfast, spewing bits of rice on the table. The B word was hard for dad's to swallow.

"W-what? First of all, you were texting a boy last night?" he gasped.

"Yeah, but he's a good guy, and we didn't do anything questionable," I shrugged, "Don't worry, I've known him for a long time,"

"I'd like to meet him," my dad said sternly.

I flinched back, realizing how awkward that would be for Kenma. I already had to drag him to my dad's apartment once, and I could only imagine how shaken up he'd be if I brought him a second time to _meet_ my dad! I didn't want to put him in that situation!

"But, Dad, we only just decided this last night!" I objected, "Can't we wait after a few dates until you meet him? It's just that…he's shy. I don't want to scare him off,"

Dad stared at me seriously for a few moments before nodding. He was a lot stricter than Mom, but I knew he was just looking out for me.

"Alright," he sighed, "But if you want to back out…"

"…Then I'll tell you," I finished his sentence, "There won't be any need for that,"

With that, I cleared my place and gathered my books for school. I even went over the text messages we had sent last night, just make sure it hadn't been a dream. After that, I planted a kiss on my father's cheek and waltzed out the door. Even though Dad was wary about all of it, he had to admit, he could get used to this new "happy-go-lucky" me. As I stepped out of the apartment, I slipped on my headphones and began my dance/walk to the train station.

" _So what's the altitude?_

 _I said it's out of sight._

 _What's with the attitude?_

 _She said it's all right."_

I jammed out to the music in my headphones, and even bobbed my head to the beat like a drunken goose. Sure, I was getting strange looks, but I didn't care! Yeah, I bumped into people as I clumsily danced around, but I didn't care about that either! Before I went into school, I texted Hoshi the good news (in all caps of course), then waltzed in to the tunes of _Cut Chemist._ I'd be day dreaming about the upcoming weekend for the rest of the week!

 **Audience POV**

While Kaori walked around like it was the best day of her life, Kenma walked to school like he normally did. He was playing _Monster Hunter_ as he walked with his best friend next to him. Speaking of his best friend, Kuroo was noticing something off about Kenma. Every so often in his game, he'd slip up or all together miss an enemy, letting himself be killed. It almost seemed like only half of him was paying attention. **(AN: Ahem. I would like to take this moment to say I hate my fucking laptop. It's been crashing every day for the past two weeks and it just crashed now, meaning I had to rewrite everything below this. Thank you, and fuck you, Black Bear. Yeah, I named my laptop Black Bear.)** After his avatar died for the fourth time, Kenma just stared at the game over screen. His entire mind was somewhere else now. Kuroo knew he had to figure out what was wrong because they had practice afterschool, and the brain of the team couldn't afford to be distracted.

"That hard, huh?" Kuroo observed.

"Mm," Kenma grunted.

"You seem tired. Were you up late playing video games again?"

"Mm,"

"Alright, what's wrong, Kenma?" Kuroo finally asked.

This time, Kenma looked up with tired eyes, "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. I know when something's bothering you," Kuroo warned, "And if you don't tell me, I'll have to start guess myself,"

Kenma just blinked before going back to his PSP, trying to give the level another try.

"Hmmm. Is it because there were no fireworks last night?" Kuroo asked.

Silence. Strike one.

"Because you didn't like the crowds at the festival?" he tried again.

Strike two.

"Because Kaori said something?"

Flinch! It was slight, but Kuroo noticed how Kenma jumped like a nervous cat, meaning he had hit the mark.

"Did she say something mean to you?" he questioned further.

Kenma got another game over, forcing him to pay attention again. He glanced at his friend with an uncomfortable look in his eyes.

"Did she? I won't let anyone bully you!" Kuroo suddenly barked.

Kenma rapidly shook his head back and forth, his pudding hair swaying from side to side. It felt so awkward to explain, but he knew if he didn't, Kuro would think Kaori was being mean to him.

"She…she…" he muttered.

"Yeah? She what?" Kuro egged him on.

Dropping his head and bringing his PSP to his face, Kenma mumbled something inaudible.

"Hm?"

More mumbling.

"I can't hear you," Kuro said as he bent down a little.

When the setter looked up, his face was completely red and his cat eyes were shut tight.

"She said she liked me," he breathed.

A silence that was filled with the occasional crow squawking followed. For a few moments, they just kept walking, until Kuro stopped with a pensive look.

"Wait…as a friend?" he asked.

Kenma stopped to and looked at the ground, "No,"

"Really?" Kuroo smiled excitedly.

"Yeah," Kenma grunted.

"And what did you say?" Kuroo beamed.

"…I said I liked her too…"

"Way to go!" Kuroo cheered, "It's about time!"

Strangely, Kenma didn't seem as happy as he should have been. He just shifted his weight as if he were stepping on pins and needles.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy?" Kuroo asked.

"I just…" Kenma put his PSP in his bag, "…Don't know how to…you know…date,"

"I doubt Kaori knows either," Kuroo shrugged, "Hey, it's ok to be nervous,"

Kuro placed a reassuring hand on Kenma's shoulder. Kenma couldn't help but feel a little better with his best friend at his back.

"Man, when the rest of the team hears this, they're gonna be so surprised!" Kuroo laughed as he continued walking, "To think the quietest person on the team got a girlfriend first!"

Kenma gulped and scurried after him, flailing his arms around frantically.

"W-wait! Please, please don't tell th-the rest of the team!" Kenma begged him.

"Why not?" Kuro chuckled.

Kenma could hear their remarks now. Lev would be hovering around him asking all about her, Yamamoto wouldn't stop bear hugging him, and Yaku would be eagerly asking him how he accomplished it. The very thought of all that attention made him feel sick.

"Because…I don't want all the…a-attention," he stuttered, "Can't I wait to tell them?"

"Have it your way. My lips are sealed," Kuro promised with a sly grin.

 **=0=**

 **Kaori POV**

My mom gives the best hugs in the world. Why? Because she has big boobs, that's why! Boob hugs are perfect because it's like laying your head on soft pillows that hold you close. The only thing you have to be careful with is hugging too hard. Sometimes my mom isn't aware of her own strength, and almost ends up suffocating me with her breasts.

"Kaoreeeeee!" she squealed as she held me close.

"Mmmmff!" my screams were muffled.

"M-Miss Minami? Don't you think you should let go now?" Hoshi asked nervously.

Wow, even Hoshi thought my mom's hugs were too much, and this was coming from the hug master himself!

"Oops, sorry, hun!" Mom giggled as she let go.

I practically collapsed against the kitchen counter, gasping for breath! Maybe telling mom I was going out with Kenma wasn't the best idea after all. She was acting like she had drank four cups of coffee complete with eight packs of sugar!

"Right," I tried to regain my composure, "Anyways, I've been waiting all week for this,"

"Are you excited?!" Hoshi chirped.

"Yeah, and a little nervous," I shrugged.

"Pfft! Knowing Kenma, I'm sure he's twice as nervous as you are!" Hoshi rolled his eyes.

Speak of the devil. My phone vibrated, indicating somebody had texted me. It was Kenma telling me he was just outside.

"He's here," I announced and headed for the door.

"Don't stay out too late," Mom advised.

"We're just going to the café down the street," I told her, "Nothing new,"

"Wait, Kaori-chan!" Hoshi wailed, "Aren't you going to wear something different?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I shrugged.

Creed hoodie, baggy jeans, headphones around my neck. Nothing unusual.

"You need to wear something cuter for him!" he whined as he ran at me.

"Never!" I screamed dramatically, before dashing out the front door.

I managed to escape his clutches, and made it out the front gate where Kenma was waiting. He wore his Nekoma jersey, I wore my Assassin's Creed hoodie, so it sort of felt like nothing changed.

"Whew!" I gasped for breath, "That was close! Hoshi almost made me wear a skirt! Blech!"

He just looked at me with a surprised look on his face since he wasn't expecting me to come tearing out of the house like a maniac.

"You ready?" I asked as I finally caught my breath.

Like always, he wasn't one for words, so he just nodded with a blank stare. As we walked along, I pulled out my 3DS and started playing Pokemon Omega Ruby. I expect him to do likewise, and pull out his PSP like he always did. Instead, he just watched his feet take step after step like his mind was elsewhere. When he gripped the side of my hoodie, I knew something was bothering him.

"Kenma?" I asked.

When he looked up at me, he had a blush dusted across his face and looked very nervous. He didn't seem to look at me the same way he used to. Then again, we weren't exactly in the same relationship as before.

"What is it?" I asked, closing my 3DS and storing it in my hoodie pocket.

Suddenly, Kenma felt like he was reliving that moment with Kuroo, where he'd try to guess what was troubling him. To avoid any guessing games, Kenma sighed and gave in.

"So…we're…dating now?" he asked sheepishly.

"Yup," I nodded.

"And…you're my girlfriend?"

"That's right," I giggled, "Too good be true, huh?"

"…What does that mean?" the question came out of nowhere.

"What?" I tilted my head to one side.

"Well…" he mumbled, "I mean…what we're doing right now. It doesn't feel any different from what we normally do. How is dating different from being friends? Sorry…I just don't get it,"

I remembered the line from my dream. When I reached out to touch him, I'd be stopped by the line. But now that we were together…

"Dating is different because we can get even closer," I explained, "Why do you think it's called 'being more than friends'? Because you stay friends, but you just become closer,"

Kenma nodded with a look of focus, the same one he'd get when playing volleyball. He seemed to be really studying what I said.

"How do we get even closer?" he asked, the red on his cheeks growing, "It's going to be hard to do that when I feel so nervous around you now,"

I'm pretty sure my face was even redder than his! He just admitted he felt nervous around me! Aka: he felt flustered around me! It's about time he felt that, considering I felt that way since day one.

"For starters, you could try holding my hand instead of my hoodie," I suggested with an innocent smile.

If there were a competition for who was blushing the most, he just won. He looked at me like I asked him to sleep with me!

"I-I mean, only if you want to!" I quickly added, "Hehe! We can take things as slow as you want! See, that's the thing about growing closer: the pace is up to you!"

By then, the café was in sight. Kenma took a deep breath to calm himself, looking down at me hand. For a moment, he seemed to consider it because I could feel his grip on my hoodie loosen. But just as he let go, he grabbed on again. Even if he wasn't ready to hold my hand, I didn't care. This was our relationship, and we could take it as slow as we wanted.


	16. Growing Closer

**So, sorry if the last chapter seemed a little uneventful. I wanted a chapter like that because Kenma strikes me as a guy who wouldn't see the point in dating, or really understand it much. Just felt like it needed addressing, but now that it is addressed...onto the next chapter! Oh, and shout out to Nina for your first time review on this story! Btw, you should consider getting an account, Nina, it's totally worth it.**

 **=0=**

Mom was eager to hear all about how our first "date" went. Thing is, I wanted to call it a date, but it didn't feel any different than our usual outings. Still, I was fine with taking things slow. By the time I got home, the sun had almost set, and Hoshi had headed home. Mom was ready with some hot tea for me, and expectantly waiting for the story.

"So what happened?" she asked excitedly, "Did ya kiss? French it up?"

"Mom, it was our first date," I groaned, "Of course we didn't!"

"Never stopped me," she murmured slyly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," I coughed.

"So what did you do?"

"We just sat around the café and played video games," I shrugged, "Like always. We're taking this slow, k?"

"Oh, alright," Mom sighed, "I suppose that would be best for a boy like Kenma. He is pretty timid,"

"By the way, I'm seeing him again tomorrow," I informed her.

"Again?" she mused, "I thought you said you were taking things slow,"

"Yeah, but we only have weekends to see each other," I reminded her, "So we have to hang out while we still can,"

"Ok, so what time is he coming over?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm actually going to his place," I said, taking a sip of my tea.

"Ohohoho…" a perverted smile grew across Mom's face, "You know what that means,"

I almost did a spit take as my mom's perverted comment sent a flood of perverted thoughts into my head! Slapping my red cheeks, I tried to silence the raunchy thoughts!

"MOM!" I yelled, "Not cool! Now you've got me thinking inappropriate things!"

"Well that will happen when you think about boys," she chuckled.

"I'm just going over to see his cat and play some video games! That's it!" I declared.

"Ok, ok," Mom relented, "Besides, you know my rule,"

She looked at me, waiting for the rule to be recited. I rolled my eyes and gave a smug grin right back at her.

"No sex. Lesbian or otherwise," I said.

 **=0=**

The next day, it was too hot to wear my Creed hoodie. It felt like I was unarmed, walking around with only a tank top on, almost like I was walking into a room of Templars with no wrist blades.

"Oh well," I sighed as I turned a street corner, "It's better than being baked.

I strolled past house after house, looking back and forth between my phone and the house numbers. In Kenma's texts, he gave me his address, but I kept checking it just in case I got it wrong. What would I do if I ended up at the wrong person's door! I think I'd die of embarrassment! When I reached a house with the matching address, I stood there staring at it for a few moments. Suddenly, I remembered the first time Kenma came over, and how he did the same. Lucky for him, though, I actually met him half way and invited him in while he stood out on the street like a lost cat. How I wish he'd open the door and confirm I was at the right house!

 _Oh well. Here goes._ I thought as I rang the doorbell of the house.

It was around the same size as my house, except much more modern and updated than mine. Then again, almost every house looked nicer than my mom's because hers was so run down and cheap. At first, I thought I had rung the wrong house because there was no response from inside. Just as I was about to slowly back away and forget it all ever happened, the front door opened to reveal my boyfriend.

"Whew! Thank goodness," I sighed in relief, "I was worried I got the wrong house!"

Kenma smiled a little at this and shook his head, "Nope. You got it right. Come on in,"

I stepped in and took off my shoes, and the first thing I noticed was…

"Navi!" I gasped, seeing the grey Persian strolling down the hall.

The cat perked up at my voice, and slowly sauntered over to me. She rubbed all over my legs, purring and meowing happily just like Sugarcups used to.

"Pretty kitty," I hummed happily as I stroked her soft fur.

Kenma bent down next to her, watching me with a smile as I pet her.

"I think she missed you," he said.

"Aw, that's so sweet," I cooed, "You're such a good kitty!"

He took me upstairs to his room, and I couldn't help but feel so nervous going in the first time. Now I know how he must have felt when he first came over to my mom's. It was incredibly neat and organized with everything tucked away in its own designated place. Heck, even his bed was made! Although I quickly looked away from it when I remembered my mom's perverted words from before. Instead, I focused on the other side of the room where a small TV was with a few gaming systems beneath it. Just next to that was a shelf entirely filled with video games! I let out gasp when I saw it, my eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Do you want something to eat?" Kenma asked, but I had already zoomed right up to the shelf.

"Uwaah!" I gaped as my eyes skimmed each row, "You have way more games than I have! Why don't we hang out here more often?"

"Well…" Kenma tried to explain, "That's because…"

But my fangirling cut him off again, "Wait! You have the new Tomb Raider?!"

I immediately yanked the box from the other Xbox 360 games, and awed at the mint condition cover.

"Can we play it?" giving him my kitten eyes, "Pleeaase?"

"Oh, okay," he nodded, taking the game from me to put it in.

"Thank you!" I cheered, "I don't own an Xbox, so when I heard it was going to be an Xbox exclusive, I was so mad! But now I can finally play it!"

Kenma set up the game and pulled out an Xbox controller, a gaming device I was unfamiliar with. Then he took a seat up against the side of his bed, and patted the spot next to him. I happily plopped right down next to him, staring at the screen in anticipation.

"I already have a file of my own…but we can make a new one," he offered.

"Alright! Let's do this!" I thrust my fist into the air excitedly.

He looked a little surprised to see me this pumped up for something. I was usually pretty mellow about everything, but when it came to video games, I would fight to the death. Don't believe me? Reread chapter 1. He pressed start and handed me the controller, beginning my epic tomb raiding adventure! The opening cutscene was really intense: Lara surviving a shipwreck and being captured by mysterious people who strung her up in a cave! She escaped, but only barely, and ends up barely having to escape mortally wounded!

As I guided her around the ominous cave, I found myself becoming absorbed in the first few puzzles, panicking when the quick time events became morbid, and cringing at the blatant fanservice whenever Lara grunted or moaned. When the real gameplay segments started however, I found myself struggling with the unfamiliar controls. The intro had been pretty nice about introducing simple controls, but now I was being thrown into a hoard of angry enemies, not to mention I wasn't good with the bow. Within the first few seconds of combat, I was dead.

"Whoops," I chuckled as I restart the level.

I button mashed as I tried to dodge bullets and fire arrows (most of them missing). The Xbox controller was still so new to me! It was almost humiliating to be failing so easily at the thing I usually excelled in.

"Do you want me to do it?" Kenma said gently.

"No," I shook my head, "I think I…"

Suddenly, Kenma leaned in close, eyes still glued to the TV. He seemed to be focusing more on the game as his hands hovered over the controller, gesturing to which buttons to press. My heartbeat sped up at how close he was to me, so close I could smell him! And for the record, he smells like vanilla shampoo. As bad guys popped out from behind old shanties, he'd point at them and tell me what to do. He seemed a little fired up himself, almost the same way he'd be at volleyball games.

"Kaori, over there," he pointed to the last one alive, about to snipe me from the corner.

Twang! Last minute, I shot him with my bow and he dropped dead!

"I did it!" I exclaimed.

"Mhm," Kenma smiled.

It was then that he realized how close he was to me, leaning right on my side. His face began to burn up, and he pulled back, his amber eyes averting anxiously.

"Hee hee!" I laughed at his flustered face, "You smell nice, you know!"

His hands flew to cover his face so I wouldn't see how much redder his face could get. That only made me giggle more.

"D…Don't say stuff like that…" he mumbled.

I went back to playing, now listening to an old document that Lara found. It was long, but I was a determined completionist, so I listened to it the whole way through. When it finished, I was about to continue on my journey, when a sound came from downstairs. It sounded like someone coming through the front door.

"Ack!" Kenma yelped.

"Is someone home?" I asked him curiously.

"My mom," he turned to me, an urgent look of fear on his face.

"Is that a bad thing?" I cringed at his scared expression.

"No…I-I mean….she just doesn't know you're here!" he blurted out.

"Oh," I perked up, "That's no big deal. I'm sure she won't be mad,"

"B-but she'll ask all kinds of questions, and t-tease me about having a girl over!" his words spilled out frantically.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Please just hide?" he begged me.

"Huh?!" I grimaced.

The sound of Kenma's mom's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. He had told me to hide, but I couldn't understand why.

"K-K-Kaori!" he whined, "Please!"

His pleading face was adorable, so how could I say no! Now that I think about it, if he had used that face on the first day we met, he might have gotten away with Fire Emblem If. Anyways, I hid in his closet which was just as tidy as his room...but also dark and stuffy.

"Kenma? Is someone up here?" a woman's voice came which was probably his mom's.

"No," he answered plainly.

"I could've sworn I heard a girl," his mom said.

"It was probably Lara Croft," Kenma sounded bored like he wanted to go back to his game.

"Ah, yes," his mom realized, "It probably was your game. You know, if you keep playing so many video games, you're never going to get a girlfriend,"

A snicker escaped from my lips, but I quickly slapped a hand over them, hoping she hadn't heard.

"Uh-huh…" Kenma grunted like he didn't care.

His mother let out an exasperated sigh like they had had this "conversation" before (although it's not much of a conversation with Kenma being so unresponsive.)

"Well, I'm going downstairs to make some tea," she said and I heard her head for the door, "Feel free to join me,"

By the way she said it, she wasn't expecting him to join her at all. The door to his room shut, but I waited for a few seconds before coming out. Slowly, I opened the closet door, barely poking my head out. Kenma was still sitting right where I left him, eyes glued to Lara Croft.

"Is it safe to come out?" I whispered.

"Mhm," he turned to the closet.

I emerged from the dusty old compartment, and took a seat next to him again. An awkward silence fell between us as he fiddled with the Xbox controller and I watched him.

"Sorry," his eyes fell, "I didn't think she'd be home this early,"

"That's ok," I breathed, "But why did I have to hide from her?"

His shoulders collapsed as he paused game, a troubled expression on his face.

"I…I haven't told my parents…that I have a girlfriend," he admitted.

"Hm? Why not?" I asked.

"Like I said, they'd ask questions and tease me," he mumbled, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Oh…" I cringed, "Yeah, relatives will do that,"

"I just don't want a confrontation like that," he muttered.

He was a very antisocial boy, so actually getting a girlfriend was a big step itself. But now he had to _tell_ people about it which would bring all kinds of attention to him, and Kenma didn't like attention.

"Hey, I hate standing out too," I told him, "But I still told my parents. Even my uptight dad! They were all really shocked and asked tons of questions, but…"

I was silent for a few moments as I tried to think of a bright side. There was no bright side.

"…but that's just part of being more than friends," I finally said, "People will look at you and think how lucky you are. They'll tease you about your relationship and ask questions about how it's going. Honestly, I can't even walk into my mom _or_ dad's house without them interrogating me about you,"

He looked up, about to say something, but I cut him off, "But you can't keep it a secret,"

"Why not?"

"It's not nice to keep secrets from those who are close to you," I explained.

At that, Kenma flinched and drew into himself again. I seemed to have struck a nerve, and he looked ashamed of it.

"What is it? Have you…lied about to other people about me?" I asked cautiously.

Kenma sighed sadly, hugging his knees closer, and putting his head down. He just wanted to disappear.

"I told Kuro," his voice was muffled, "But I made him promise not to tell the team,"

Suddenly, I felt like a tumor: a _big_ tumor. One that was so big, people would stare and point fingers if they saw it. One that you would hide away so nobody would know. I imitated his position, curling up like a rolly polly bug.

"I get it, okay?" my voice cracked, "You're ashamed to have me around,"

 _Why did I think he'd like being my boyfriend?_

"If you…you know…want to go back to being friends…" I sniffled.

"No!" he gasped.

My brown eyes glanced up to see him with scared eyes. The very mention of us breaking up had freaked him out.

"I want to stay together, and keep growing closer," he tried to keep his voice down so his mom wouldn't hear, "And…I hate standing out…but if it's with you…if it's with you…"

His voice trailed off as his eyes lingered away from mine. At first, I couldn't tell what he was looking at until he reached out for it. His slender fingers carefully reached out for my hand, and slowly wrapped themselves around it. I welcomed the gesture and laced my fingers with his. Sure his hand was as limp as a dead fish, but I was surprised to see him taking this step so soon!

"…Then I'll feel safer," he whispered.

We just sat there for a good minute, staring at our interlocked hands. Our faces were blushing profusely, but we were both smiling. It was so heartfelt…until I dropped the bomb.

"You should introduce me to your mom now," I suggested.

He pulled his hand, no, his entire body away from me in a frenzy! His face was red all over again, and he shook his frantically back and forth.

"Too soon?" I giggled.

Now he nodded furiously.

"Alright, alright," I relented, "But you have to tell her soon, okay?"

"Okay…" he whimpered.

He snuck me out the back door, and I waved goodbye to Navi. On my way home, my hand tingled all over from when he held it. So that's what growing closer felt like.

 **=0=**

 **I was going to cut this chapter into 2, but I'm thinking of making longer chapters. What do you guys think? Do you want longer chapters?**


	17. Tell the Team

**I'm taking your advice and making the chapters longer! Let me know how you like the new length. Also, with longer chapters, updates will take a bit longer. And shout out to ixpizel for your review, and don't worry, Hoshi and Kuro will get together eventually.**

 **=0=**

The next week, he had practice on Saturday, but had a game on Sunday. A game I promised to go to. This would be the first game I went to since before we were together, however, I would never make it in time if Hoshi wouldn't stop pinning me to the floor.

"Get off!" I screamed, "This is so sexually awkward!"

"As if!" Hoshi spat, "I'm not letting you go until you put on a skirt!"

"I wanna wear my fucking jeans!" I fought back.

"Dress like a girl for once!" he shouted.

I jammed my knee into his abdomen, shoving the creep off me, and dashing down the stairs. He soon joined me by the front door, holding his stomach in pain.

"I give up," he groaned.

"About time," I smirked before heading out, "Now come on!"

Unlike last time, this was an official match! And what do you know, it was against my old school: Inusa High playing against them! At least I wouldn't feel awkward cheering for Nekoma anymore. While I was excited to see how the game would play out, I was also wondering how Kenma would turn out. I mean, his friends were bound to see me, and of course they'd ask, meaning he'd have to say something about our relationship! I was just hoping he wouldn't chicken out. Oh, and if you're wondering about the volleyball game itself, Nekoma won. I know, big shocker huh? Inusa only won one set, and that was only because some tall Nekoma guy who claimed to be the "ace" kept messing up. Oh well, at least he had screwed up with confidence. Just like last time, Hoshi and I were eagerly watching, and cheering when Nekoma won. Now it was time to congratulate team!

"C'mon, Hoshi!" I called as I sped off from the stands.

"Kaori-chaan!" he whined as he chased after me, "Waaaiit!"

I'm not a very athletic person, but I had somehow managed to outrun Hoshi! I had also managed to take too many wrong turns and get lost in the halls of Nekoma. Well, I wasn't entirely lost because I knew I was still close to the gym. I could tell by the two Inusa guys walking down the hall towards me, talking about the the match. Any rational person would probably ask them how to get back to the gym, but since I'm antisocial, I just decided to pass right by them. But they had other plans in mind. Just as I walked past them, one of them grabbed me by the hoodie sleeve, and yanked me back to face him.

"Ah! Hey!" I protested.

His hand reached up to the hood and pulled it down so he could get a better look at me.

"See, I told you," said the other guy, "It really is Kaori!"

"You were right," the one holding me chuckled, "Hey, Kaori, how's it going?"

They were using that overly friendly tone that bullies use to tease you. I sort of recognized them as old classmates that I never spoke to. I usually sat in the back with Hoshi while they sat in the front. They were always causing trouble like this, and by the looks of it, they hadn't changed a bit.

"It's fine," I growled, "Now could you…"

"We all heard you ditched Inusa for some fancy rich school," he snickered, using his free hand to pinch my cheek, "The rich boys treating you nice?"

"Shtawp!" I tried to say with one cheek being pinched, "It washn't my choishe!"

"Pffft!" he guffawed at my voice, "Sorry, didn't quite catch that,"

The more I tried to pull away, the harder he'd pull on my cheek, so I just stopped struggling. He took that as an invitation to eye me up creepily, making me feel slightly violated.

"Still wearing the same hoodie?" he mused, "You look like a total geek! Check her pockets, I bet she's got a DS,"

His friend moved towards me, his eyes set on the hoodie pocket. Okay, engage struggling again!

"No!" I shouted, moving my only available hand to guard my pocket.

But that hand was soon held back by the sleeve just like the other. As I squirmed around, the other reached into my hoodie and pulled out my red 3DS XL.

"Told ya!" he laughed, "Total geek! What kinda girl has a video game with her 24/7?"

"Check what game is in there," his friend suggested.

His friend pressed on the game cartridge, making it pop out with a click. He held up and sneered at _Fire Emblem If: Byakuya._

"You haven't changed a bit," he smirked.

That was the same game Kenma bought me the day we met! Like hell I'd let them have it without a fight! I pulled harder against the Inusa boy, only to be met with a ripping sound from my hoodie's sleeves.

"This hoodie is a limited edition!" I barked, "Let go! You're ripping it!"

"Oh, ok," a devilish smirk grew across his face, "I'll just grab somewhere else,"

His hands slid up to my forearms, and jerked me closer, making it harder than before to slip away. My face was right in front of his jeering one, and he laughed at the red forming on my face. I have no idea where things would have gone from there if Hoshi hadn't found me.

"Leave Kaori-chan alone!" my friend shouted, running up to us.

The Inusa boys just rolled their eyes at him, not the least bit intimidated.

"And you still hang out with Hoshi?" the boy turned to me, his breath hitting my face, "Hey, if you have time to hang out with old friends, why not us?"

"Back off!" Hoshi started towards him, but the other got in his way.

"Get lost, bitch!" he shoved Hoshi away, "I thought you weren't into girls anyway,"

My friend wasn't the most macho guy in the world, so of course he wouldn't be able to stand up to these guys. Hoshi lost his footing and fell backwards, but rather than hit the wall, he hit something else. Something with messy black hair and a death stare pointed at the two Inusa kids who were now trembling at the sight.

" _Scram,"_ Kuroo snarled.

The one released me and darted off, while his friend dropped my 3DS XL and was close behind. I cringed as the game system clattered to the floor. Picking it up to assess the damage, I saw that it was dented on the corners. The loose game cartridge was fine, though, so I slipped it back into the system.

"Are you alright?" Kuuro put a hand on top of Hoshi's head.

"U-uh…yeah," Hoshi stammered with a crimson face.

"Good," the captain smiled in relief and patted Hoshi's head, bringing a look of pleasure to the boy's face.

I figured I was intruding on a potentially fluffy moment for the two, so I was about to step out.

"Ah, and Kaori," Kuro stopped me, "Kenma wants to introduce you to the team,"

My face brightened up at this, and I held my DS close to my chest excitedly. As long as he didn't call me a "friend", it would work out!

"Really?" I beamed.

"Yeah, let's go," Kuro shrugged, "Besides, they need to meet Hoshi too,"

Hoshi gave me a little wink that I returned with a thumbs up. It was only a matter of time for those two. He led us to just outside the gym, keeping Hoshi close to his side. As soon as I heard the loud chatter of the Nekoma team, I immediately wanted to turn back. They already sounded like energetic individuals, so how hyper would they be when Kenma told them? This experience would be as nerve racking for me as it was for Kenma!

"Kuroo, there you are!" a short boy with brown hair called.

"Hey," Kuro called back nonchalantly.

From the crowd of red and black, a pudding head popped out to see me. He looked like he was about to say something, but his teammates cut him off.

"Hey, it's the mystery girl!" a very tall one squawked.

He had some serious leg muscles and short silver hair. I recognized him as the "ace" who let Inusa win the second set, and I thought his name was Lev.

"Mystery…girl?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Aren't you that one girl that Kenma hangs out with?" the shorter one asked.

"And remember, they're totally _not_ dating," the one with a mohawk joked.

I already wanted to pull a vanishing act! Everyone was looking at me!

"Will you finally introduce her to us?" Lev asked eagerly.

Kenma looked like he wanted to disappear as much as I did. He dropped his head submissively and looked nervously between me and his team. I gave him a nod and a trusting look to let him know I had faith in him.

"This is Kaori Minami…" he mumbled, barely loud enough for them to hear.

 _Yes? Aaaand?_ I gave him an expectant look.

While he squirmed under my gaze, the rest of the team introduced themselves, but I was too busy staring my boyfriend down.

"So what were you doing with Kuro then?" Yaku asked.

"Oh…right…" I grimaced at the thought.

"Some Inusa goons were ganging up on her and Hoshi, here," Kuro looked down at Hoshi worriedly, "Had to step in,"

Kenma got an equally worried look, "Kaori, what happened?"

"Just as Kuroo said," I said distantly.

"Th…they didn't hurt you did they?" he pried anxiously.

I winced as I pulled out my red 3DS to show him the dents on it. Most people would just scoff at such a trivial thing, and say that as long as I wasn't hurt, everything was fine. But I knew a fellow gamer would understand. Kenma's face dropped at the sight of the dents like seeing a wounded animal.

"Sorry…" he breathed, "I should have been there,"

"Why ya so worried about her?" Yamamoto chuckled, "I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend!"

This time, Kenma gingerly took my hand, watching his fingers lock up with mine for a few moments. A silence fell upon the team as they watched in awe.

"Actually…" Kenma looked back up at his team, working up all his courage, "She is,"

 **=0=**

Well if the entire Nekoma volleyball team didn't suffocate me with questions and attention, Kenma's mom sure did. The next weekend after the game, Kenma was going to come over to my place, but he had me pick him up so he could quickly introduce me to his mom, then have an excuse to quickly dash out the door.

"Oh my goodness! Just wait until your father hears about this!" his mom gasped, "He'll be so proud!"

Kenma looked just as uncomfortable as he did when she showed me to the team, but then again, he had to get it over with. Meanwhile, I couldn't help but marvel at how his mom's reaction was similar to my mom's. Maybe our mom's would actually be good friends, bonding over their love of overreacting about their kids.

"And here I thought my Kenma was going to just marry his video games!" he squealed.

"Hey…who said anything about marriage?" Kenma muttered with a pout.

I couldn't help but blush from embarrassment as well. His mother might actually be more embarrassing than mine!

"I have to take a picture and send it to your father!" Mrs. Kozume beamed.

Yep, definitely more embarrassing. At this, Kenma took my hand and dragged me towards the door.

"Wait! Kenma, where are you going?" she cried.

"W-we have to go," he said quickly as he marched me out of the house.

Her son escaped her clutches as he sped down the street and out of her sight. All the while, he tugged me along, refusing to slow down. I obediently followed until after a block away from his house, he came to a stop, but didn't let go of my hand. He hadn't walked far, but he looked so exhausted!

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Kenma looked away and mumbled, "It's tiring,"

"The attention?" I knew him too well.

He had survived his team's flood of questions and stares at last week's game, and they no doubt bugged him nonstop at school about it, and now he just survived his mom finding out. And he wasn't done yet, he still had yet to face his dad. Kenma sighed, moved closer, and plunked his forehead down on my shoulder like a pillow. His familiar scent washed over me again, and it made me wonder what I smelled like to him.

"All this social interaction…makes me tired," he mumbled, "I just want to run away from it,"

Carefully, I stroked his back in reassurance, "Then you can rest when we get to my place,"

I never thought emotional fatigue could affect your physical fatigue, but Kenma proved me wrong when he came over. He didn't even notice my "scary" mom as he trailed behind me like a zombie to my room. We took a seat on the floor and I brought out my dented 3DS, and began playing _Fire Emblem: Byakuya._ He played his own 3DS, but not for long. He soon shut it and gave me a deadened look.

"Sleepy?" I glanced up from my game.

"Mm," he grunted.

Closing my DS, I patted my lap for him to lay in it. Normally, he'd get all flustered and freaked out, but he was so tired, he curled right up next to me with his head in my lap. His slow breathing reminded me of a cat's purring and his hair was as soft as Surgarcups' fluffy Persian fur. Blissfully, I watched him doze off, enjoying every moment. Call my creepy for watching him sleep, but he was in my lap, so how was I supposed to not watch him? Around dinner time, I realized how long it had been, and knew I had to get him up soon!

 _But how to wake him up...running my hands through his hair would be a romantic way. Buuuut it would also be incredibly awkward and probably embarrass him. Poke him? Shake him? Oh I know! Slap him! No, no. All terrible ideas. Hmm…oh I got it!_

My secret strategy for Super Smash was also very good at waking people up. I snuck my hand beneath his arm and gave it a few little tickles which only got him to twitch a bit. The second round was more successful, getting a few raspy giggles from him. The third time, he woke up, chuckling adorably with his once tired amber eyes looking up at me with life. But once they realized they were looking _up_ at me, they widened in surprise.

"E-er…" he stuttered, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yep," I smiled, "You looked so cute!"

His whole face grew red, and he quickly covered it with both hands. Now it looked like I had a tomato cat in my lap!

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

His fingers spread apart, revealing two feline eyes peeking out from underneath.

"Mhm," he muttered, still incredibly flustered "Thank you for…letting me sleep…i-in your…lap,"

"Of course," I grinned, "But it's gotten kinda late. Your parents are probably wondering where you are,"

"Right," he slowly sat up.

He gave a little yawn and stretched his arms, arching his back like a kitty.

"And Kenma…" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Whenever you get tired from human interaction," I pointed to myself, "You can always rest with me,"

"G…good," he smiled and looked at my lap, "Kaori is cozy,"


	18. Cosplay is Hell

**Thank you so much everyone for all your awesome reviews! It makes me so happy that you all enjoy Kaori, and her fluffy little escapades. Also, welcome new followers. And as a preface to this chapter, you may want to look up "Fire Emblem Nowi" on google as a little reference for this chapter. You might need it.**

 **=0=**

Hoshi doesn't know it, but I have the "Barbie Girl" song set as his ringtone whenever he calls me. Then I just say, "Oh excuse me, my Barbie is calling." I think it's funny anyway. It was nine pm on Tuesday night when that ringtone went off, interrupting me from devising the perfect Fire Emblem strategy. Too engrossed in my game, I just put it on speaker phone.

"Moshi moshi," I said blankly, eyes still glued to my screen.

"Hey, Kaori-chan!" Hoshi sang, "Put your video game down!"

I cringed, glancing suspiciously at my phone.

"How did you know?" I growled.

"I know you too well," he giggled mischievously, "Now put it away so we can talk,"

I groaned, putting my DS on sleep mode, and taking my phone out of speaker mode.

"Fine. Happy?" I grunted.

"Yes!"

"So what's so important that you had to interrupt my game?" I sighed.

"Weeelll, I was talking to Kuro after the game last weekend…" he started.

"You did _not_ just call me to gush about your 'black beauty' did you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Kaaooriiii!" he whined, "Let me finish! Besides, I've had to hear you gush about your boyfriend nonstop anyways!"

"Did not!" I snapped.

"Did to,"

"Just tell me what it is!" I finally yelled.

"Fine, fine. Kuro dropped a hint that Kenma's birthday is coming up!" Hoshi told me excitedly.

"What?!" I perked up.

"And it's not this weekend, but the next," Hoshi said, "So you better start brainstorming gift ideas. After all, birthday presents for significant others need to be special!"

I already had the perfect plan in my mind.

"Easy," I bragged, "Already have an idea,"

"Oh really?" Hoshi snorted skeptically.

"He never got his own deluxe copy of _Fire Emblem If,_ so I'm going to get him one!" I declared.

"Pffft," Hoshi snickered, "Great idea, but where's the money going to come from. Besides, you'd have to order it online since it's in high demand,"

My plan fell apart like glass. Damnit. I had no allowance left over because I blew it all on _Persona Q!_

"Uuuh…" I stalled, then another cunning plan came to mind, "Hold on for a sec,"

Setting my cell phone down, I dashed out of my room and into my dad's study where he was working on business-y things.

"Hey Dad?" I called, poking my head through the door.

"Yes, Kaori?" he turned his swivel chair to see me.

I walked in on my tiptoes, swaying my arms back and forth to look as cute and childish as possible. Gotta up the "adorable daughter" factor if this was going to work.

"Could I borrow…about…10,191 yen?" I asked sweetly.

Dad's face screwed up in confusion, "That's a lot of money. Why do you need that much?"

"There's this game that I really, _really_ want," I explained with as much honey to my voice as I could add.

"Then you can save up your allowance," Dad shook his head, "I'm not going to spoil you like that,"

"But I don't have that kind of time!" I complained.

"Time? What do you mean? You don't owe someone money, do you?" he asked worriedly.

"No…but…" I twiddled my fingers nervously.

"Tell me what this is about," he ordered, "You don't usually beg me for money like this,"

I sighed in defeat, "I won't lie. It's for my boyfriend,"

"Is he threatening you for money?!"

"No! No!" I cried, "It's his birthday, and I know I should have saved up in advance for it, but I didn't know it was coming so soon, and there's this game he's been wanting forever, and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get it for him?!"

Dad stroked his chin in deep thought, and I could tell he was devising some sort of plan with a string attached.

"Alright. But…" there was the string, "After that, I want to meet him myself. I want to know what's so great about this boy that you want to blow 10,000 yen on him,"

I sighed in relief, just happy that I had gotten my dad to agree. Sure, Kenma might not like the idea, but he wasn't getting his game without it. He'd have to meet my dad sooner or later anyways.

"Yay!" I cheered, "Thank you so much, Daddy!"

He pulled the money from his wallet and handed it to me, which I greedily snatched up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I skipped back to my room to find Hoshi still on the phone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I sang into the phone.

"You begged your dad for money, didn't you?"

"You have no proof!"

 **=0=**

I ordered the game online, and it seemed like everything was set. All I would have to do was wait around for it to arrive, then surprise Kenma on his birthday. But of course, I just had to think up another "brilliant" idea to go along with it. Late the next night, I decided that I not only wanted to surprise Kenma, but surprise him to the point of a heart attack! The answer was cosplay. I knew his favorite character from _Fire Emblem Awakening_ was Nowi, so I figured that would be the best person to dress as. I planned to make the outfit from scratch, then wear it the day of his birthday. I told Hoshi my plan over the phone, and he was totally on board! He said it would be a birthday Kenma would never forget! However, I underestimated just how difficult assembling a cosplay was. By the time the weekend came, I was knee-deep in sewing needles, bows, ribbons, belts, and cloths!

"Hoshi! Emergency!" I hissed into my phone as I tore my room apart looking for sewing scissors.

"Eh? Kaori, it's eleven pm on a Friday. We've got school tomorrow," Hoshi yawned on the other end.

"I know, I know!" I snapped, overturning a pile of cloth scraps, "But listen, this cosplay is way harder than I imagined! Nowi's outfit is so intricate! I need to find the right shoes, the right leggings, then I need thigh high socks and sew metal hearts on them, I need gloves, and I still can't find a heart pendant that will work! The wig, Jesus on a bicycle, I still need the wig!"

"Yikes," Hoshi grimaced, "You sound stressed,"

"Please just come over tomorrow night and Sunday to help me with my cosplay!" I begged him.

"Isn't that when you hang out with Kenma, though?" he asked uneasily.

"Urgh…uh, yeah…" I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I'll just make up an excuse, or something,"

At that point, my mind had been completely monopolized by my cosplay project. I couldn't think about anything other than finding the scissors so I could make Nowi's cape the right size.

"But Kaori, you won't be able to see him until his birthday," Hoshi tried to tell me.

"Yes, but his birthday won't be worth _seeing_ if I don't have this done," I retorted, finally digging the scissors out of my backpack.

"Ok…your call," Hoshi mumbled warily, "I'll come over tomorrow night then,"

"Thanks so much, Hoshi-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said sleepily, "I'm going to bed,"

I was not, however. I'd be up until two in the morning, trying to get the cape's shape just right. The next morning, I was running late to school because I had stayed up so late. On the train ride to school, I saw that Kenma had texted me, wondering when and where he should come over that evening.

 **"Sorry, I can't do this weekend,"** I wrote.

 _Because…because why? I need a good excuse!_

 **"My mom grounded me,"** I lied, **"Don't worry, though, I can see you next week,"**

After school, I got a message from him that just said "ok". I couldn't help but feel like I had disappointed him. I always really looked forward to our meetings, and I was sure he did too, so this was probably a huge bummer for him. The one chance Orihime and her lover got to see each other had been squandered, and they'd have to wait until next time. Like always, I went to my mom's place for the weekend, but unlike always, Kenma wasn't there. Even Mom asked where my "feminine" boyfriend was because she had gotten so used to seeing him. Hoshi came over for dinner and stayed afterwards to help me with my cosplay. It was when we were sewing the ribbons on Nowi's shorts that Kenma called.

"Uh oh…" I gulped, hearing the ringtone I had assigned him (which was _Riptide_ by the way), "It's Kenma,"

"You can pick up if you want," Hoshi shrugged as he worked, "Just for a quick chat. I'm sure he's worried,"

"No," I said firmly, hitting the ignore button, "I'm not ruining this,"

I ignored his other call on Sunday, too, unaware of what it would do to him. He really cared what people thought of him, especially me. So for me to ignore him really got him worried.

 **Audience POV**

After his Kaori-less weekend, Kenma trudged to school disheartened. He stayed distracted in his classes, thinking up all possible reasons why his girlfriend was ignoring him. The main reason: she didn't want him anymore. All week, he waited for a text for her, but got nothing. So this was how they'd break up? She'd just ignore him until he faded into obscurity. Well, not entire obscurity, considering she texted him on Friday to meet her at their usual café the next evening. Probably to break up with him. What a perfect lead into his seventeenth birthday.

 **=0=**

 **Kaori POV**

It was at last the Saturday of Kenma's birthday, and I couldn't be more relieved that it was here. I had been up late every night, slaving away on my outfit, and occasionally pricking myself with a sewing needle. But now, all my hard work would pay off!

"Fake ears, check," I pointed to my pointy Manakete ears, "Cape, check. Headband, check. And gloves, check."

I gave myself one last look in the mirror to admire my hard work before grabbing his present and bounding out the door. Mom was a little worried about me going out in such a…revealing cosplay, but I told her I wouldn't be far from home, and I'd be in a public place anyways. However, I did get a few shocked stares from customers and clerks when I entered the café. But I'd like to think they were just envious of my bravery to wear such a bold outfit in public. I spotted Kenma sitting at a booth by himself, tapping away at his phone with a bored expression. Carefully, I creeped up to the booth, trying to be as quiet as possible. Either way, he seemed pretty absorbed in whatever he was doing on his phone to notice me.

"Ohiyooo!" I cheered in the cheeriest, Nowi-est way possible.

The pudding head jumped in his seat, almost dropping his phone in the process. He looked up at me with wide cat eyes like I was a stranger. Then he rubbed his eyes to check if he was hallucinating, but I was still standing there regardless.

"N…Nowi?" he breathed, then took a closer look, "Wait…no…Kaori?!"

"Aw, you knew it was me?" I sighed, "Let me guess, the eyes gave it away, didn't they? I wanted to get colored contacts, but I was afraid they'd damage my eyes,"

He blinked a few more times from shock, "I…uh…"

I noticed his eyes linger down to the exposed part of the cosplay, which was most of it. He swallowed hard, and his whole face turned red. He quickly looked away with a concentrated look like was trying to will his blush to go away. I took it as a bad sign, and dropped my happy-go-lucky Nowi act.

"You…don't like it?" I mumbled, taking a seat next to him in the booth.

He turned back at me to protest, but only blushed and choked more to see me so close. He looked as dysfunctional as a nerd who had never seen a girl's bare flesh before! Oh, wait…

"P-p-put this on," he thrust his hoodie at me, trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"Kenma…" I tried to reason with him.

"P-put it on!" he said more sternly.

 _Fine. Jeez._ I thought as I slipped on his hoodie, engulfing me in the scent of cat hair and vanilla.

There was an awkward quiet while he tried to regain his composure.

"Sorry…I thought you'd like it…" I confessed.

"I-I do," he muttered, "It's just…revealing…and wearing it in an open place? Stupid…"

"Oh…" I dropped my head, staring at the present hidden in my lap, "Sorry…I…thought it would be a nice surprise for your birthday,"

At this, Kenma perked up, his amber eyes widening, and his blush vanishing. Now he looked a bit guilty.

"Wait…you knew that was today? How?" he asked in shock.

"Kuroo tipped me off," I shrugged, "So I decided to cosplay for you. Turns out cosplay is a lot harder than I thought. That's why I couldn't hang out last weekend, I was working on this. I just didn't want to spoil the surprise, that's all,"

Kenma listened to what I had to say, then took in a deep breath as if he were relieved. He reached out and placed his hand on top of my purple gloved one.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore," he admitted, "Don't ignore me like that,"

"Sorry…really, I didn't mean to scare you," I felt my eyes welling up with tears.

Kenma panicked at the sound of my cracking voice, not wanting to deal with a crying girlfriend in a public place.

"No, I-I like your cosplay!" he blurted out, "It looks like you spent a lot of time on it! Just…let me know when you're busy next time. I thought you were avoiding me,"

I nodded, blinking the tears out of my eyes and trying to smile for him. He wouldn't want to see his favorite character cry in front of him, after all.

"W-well…there's a part two to your present," I offered, "If you want it…that is,"

Kenma gave me an equally uncertain look, not sure of what would "part two" of an already outrageous present could possibly me. I took the wrapped gift out of hiding and handed it to him. He turned it around in his hands a few times, the shape seeming foreign to him. I knew he wouldn't be able to guess it was a DS game, after all, the deluxe version of _Fire Emblem If_ came in a bigger box. Slowly, he tore it open to reveal the game he had so wanted since it came out. I couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on his face.

"This…this is…" he muttered, staring intently at the title.

"Yep!" I nodded, "You finally have your very own copy! Now we can exchange units and battle each other,"

He turned to me with the same look I wore the night we met. That look of gratefulness and surprise, happy that someone had exactly you in mind when they bought you your gift. I guess you could consider it my way of giving back for the night we met. But the thing I could never give back was his pride that I took that night when I kicked his ass in Smash Brothers!

"Thank you, Kaori," he whispered.

It was rare for him to look anyone in the eye. The boy was so shy and socially awkward, that making direct eye contact was like sharing blood. Since we started dating, he seemed to give me less eye contact then before, him being so easily flustered around me and all. But now that he was looking at me straight on, I felt myself wanting to look away like a nervous geek!

"I-it was nothing," I stuttered, scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Where did you get it?" Kenma asked, looking over the back of the box, "The game store doesn't have any in stock, and they're more expensive to order online,"

"Well, I actually ordered it online," I explained.

"You didn't have to spend so much on me!" he gasped.

I suddenly remembered that I didn't spend a single bit on it. That also reminded me of the string attached to his gift.

"Ah…about that," I mumbled, "I actually got my dad to pay for it, but he said he would only do so if…if you agreed to meet with him next week,"

Kenma might as well have turned to stone he became so still! He shot his eyes back down to the game like it was bait at the end of a fishing pole, and he had been tricked into taking it! So much for a happy birthday.

"But you have until next week!" I tried to calm him down, "You can enjoy your game and hang out with me until then, and when you do meet him, I'll be right next to you!"

Regardless, the setter still looked panicked.

"Look, Kenma, this is going to be just as hard for me," I sighed, "I won't lie, Dad will ask you a ton of questions, but this isn't a test for you, so much as it is a test for me. He wants to see if I've made a good decision in making you my boyfriend. If I fail, our whole relationship will be thrown off because I'll have failed as a daughter to make a good boyfriend…if he thinks I fell in love with someone bad…he'll be even more protective than he is now,"

Kenma had calmed down, carefully listening to what I said and taking each word seriously.

"I'll be with you, so don't worry," he breathed, gingerly taking my hand, "And…I'll try my hardest to make a good impression on your dad,"

I gave his gentle hand a squeeze, "Thanks,"

He walked me home to have me change into something more appropriate, but here's something I didn't expect. Before I went upstairs to change he said he wanted to see my cosplay one more time to "check" to see if I got the pendant right. But I could tell by the way he gave my whole body a once over, and quickly turning away with an ashamed look, that he just wanted an excuse to see it before I took it off.

 _Maybe I should wear it for him again sometime._

 **=0=**

 **Hee hee. Kenma isn't ALL innocent ya know...**


	19. Kitty Kisses

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but the kiss scene is one of the most important scenes in a romance story (besides the confession scene)! So I wanted to make it really good for you guys!**

 **=0=**

The day after Kenma's seventeenth birthday, he invited me over to play some more video games. What, did you think we were going to go on an actual date? Gamer couples never leave the house. We sat against his bed, eyes stuck to the screen as we played _Assassin's Creed Unity._ We were playing on a used file, so we were about half way through the main story. Kenma had the controller for most of the important parts, considering I sucked at stealth games, but he handed it off to me for some side quests.

"Kaori, where are you going?" he asked as I moved the main character into a corner.

"Looking for side quests," I giggled as I made the assassin jump around like an idiot.

If I'm bad at a game, I'd rather goof off in it than take it seriously.

"You won't find any there," he grumbled.

Suddenly, the main character phased through the ground and ended up beneath the level, looking up at the city above him. I made him run around in the white plain of nothing, laughing at all the confused NPCs.

"Yay! Secret bonus level!" I cheered.

"I think that's a glitch," Kenma mumbled.

"Hey, do you think I could play the whole game like this?" I asked eagerly.

"No," Kenma was starting to look irked, "You should restart,"

"Oh alright," I sighed, telling the game to restart the stage.

This wasn't the first time the game glitched. It was ridden with all kinds of silly bugs that made Arno the assassin walk on top of people, hump walls, and sometimes turn invisible! I thought they were funny, but Kenma just found them troublesome. I eventually picked what I thought was a side quest, but it turned out to be the main quest. Even still, I was doing decent. I got far enough to a cutscene between Arno and some lady, Elise, who I guess was his love interest. Since I had just jumped into the game, I didn't really know who she was or how she related to the plot. The scene played out just fine, Elise and Arno having playful banter, until they started kissing. It wasn't anything like Quantic Dreams kissing, but I still thought it was pretty romantic.

 _I ship it._ I smiled dreamily at the screen, even though I barely knew the characters.

Suddenly, the scene cut short, and I was skipped ahead to the gameplay segment. I looked down at my controller in a panic, worried that it had created a mind of its own, and learned to skip cutscenes. But then I glanced over at Kenma, who was now hugging his knees to his chest and looking away with an uncomfortable glance.

"Kenma, did you skip the cutscene?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Why? I was really enjoying it,"

A red dusted his cheeks as he snuck a quick look at me before looking away again.

"You've played through this game before, right?" I asked.

"Mhm," he grunted.

"So you've seen all the cutscenes before," I went on.

He grunted again.

"Then why did you suddenly skip that one?" I asked him again.

Shifting around awkwardly, he mumbled, "I doesn't matter…shouldn't you get back to the game?"

Instead, I put the game on pause.

"Kenma," I growled, "We're supposed to tell each other when something is bothering us,"

"Nothing…" he gave me a glare.

I shot him an annoyed look because he wasn't telling the truth. I turned back to the game, but rather than continue on, I went to the menu and found the cutscene selection.

"Fine, if it doesn't bother you, then I'll just replay it," I smirked.

His face turned red all over again and he lunged for the controller.

"Oh, no you don't!" I laughed, pulling the controller out of reach and keeping him back with my other hand.

"Tell me what's bothering you," I said seriously.

He backed off from the controller, twiddling his fingers and refusing to meet my hazel eyes.

"It's…it's just a weird scene to watch with my girlfriend," he muttered.

I cocked my head to one side, confused as to why it was so weird.

"But it's not _us_ kissing, it's just two…" my voice started to trail off at the very idea of the two of us kissing.

Now I felt just as disturbed as he was, but it was too late, the topic was already out for discussion.

"I-it's just two characters," I finished.

"Yeah…but…" he sputtered, "I just keep thinking that…that it _will_ be us,"

Damn Pudding Head, making me all flustered! Sure I had thought about our first kiss, but I always brushed it off as something that would happen later. But now it was later! Sort of like those things you always say you'll do in the future, but suddenly it becomes the future and you think to yourself, "well, I did tell myself I'd do it."

"Ok," I offered, "Do you want to then?"

Kenma choked on nothing, scrambling away from me and shaking his head furiously.

"No, no, no, no! " he yelped.

" _Kenma_ , are you implying you don't want to kiss me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he repeated just as frantically, "I-I just don't want to right…right now,"

"Alright, I get it," I put up my hand, "We're not close enough yet,"

He shook his head again. I wished he would stop sending me mixed messages!

"Trust me, I…I wouldn't mind it," he said, his eyes lingering up to my lips, "But, I don't think I'd be able to look your father in the eye if I did,"

That's right, he'd be meeting my dad next week, and I knew he was very nervous about it. Still, I didn't see what kissing me had to do with my dad.

"But why? I think, if anything, knowing that you've kissed me would make you more confident around him," I shrugged, "Just knowing that you're that much closer to me…might help?"

A silence fell between us as I watched him contemplate what I just said. After a few moments, he glanced up at me with wary eyes.

"You…think so?" he squeaked.

I nodded, starting to blush at the prospect of finally kissing him. The two of us took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling shakily. Slowly, I inched towards him as he just sat their clueless.

"Close your eyes," I whispered.

"Oh," he scrunched his eyes shut.

Closing my eyes too, I blindly leaned in, unsure of when my lips would meet his. Well, they never did, instead my lips ended up meeting something furry and whiskery. It actually tickled a little. My eyes popped back open only to be greeted by Navi's big yellow eyes. I was kissing his CAT!

"Heehee!" I couldn't help but giggle when I pulled away, "Navi, I didn't know you wanted a kissy too!"

Peeking around the grey Persian, I saw Kenma was holding her up while he looked away, his eyes still scrunched closed.

"S-sorry…I got nervous," I stammered as he set his cat down.

I hadn't even noticed she was there until he thrust her into my face!

"Pffft!" I tried to keep myself from laughing at how funny it was.

However, Kenma didn't seem to find it funny at all. He pulled a pout and hugged his knees to his chest like before. The little pout on his face was all too adorable, only making me chuckle even more.

"I _ruined_ it," he spat.

"Hey, hey," I reassured him, "It's ok. We can just try again,"

"No we can't," he huffed, "I just made you give your first kiss to Navi. What's the point in you kissing me if I'm not your first kiss?"

My laughing ceased. I was surprised to hear something so selfish and borderline perverted come out of his mouth!

"Wow…uh…" I cleared my throat, "I never picked you for the jealous pervert type,"

His amber eyes just glowered at me.

"Besides, that wasn't my first kiss anyway," I said.

Now his feline eyes widened in curiosity.

"Yeah, it was Hoshi," I told him.

His pout intensified at the mention of my best friend.

"Yeah, but it was just a joke kiss," I tried to brush it off as nothing, "We did it as a joke for New Year's a few years ago,"

"Well then there's no point at all," he sighed.

"Seriously?" I mused, "Are you just never going to kiss me?"

He seemed to take that to heart, considering how childish he was being. He could either continue to give me the cold shoulder, or get over his jealousy. As he thought to himself, I decided to sweeten the deal.

"Hmmm…well how about I give you my first _serious_ kiss?" I offered.

Kenma dropped his jealous sulking, and reverted back to his blushing, stammering self. I too was becoming shy and awkward, staring down at my feet with red all over my face.

"You mean…like…what Arno and Elise were just doing?" he pointed to the game.

"Yeah. I mean, if you're that set on making our first kiss that special…then why not?" I suggested.

"Do you even know how to do that?" he asked.

"Urk…I think so?" I scratched my head, "I think I've read enough _Mass Effect_ fanfictions to know how,"

"You've played _Mass Effect?_ " he perked up.

"Mhm!" I suddenly got sidetracked, "But only the first two because I heard the third didn't have a good ending,"

"Yeah, I played the last one. The ending was sad," he agreed.

"Hey, who did you romance in the second game?" I asked eagerly.

"Samara,"

"No way! Me too!"

Suddenly, I realized we were getting very off topic! Clearing my throat, I began to inch closer to him again.

"So…you ready?" I gulped as I neared.

"Uh…d-do I close my eyes again?" he asked nervously.

Too concentrated at the task at hand, all I could do was stare with deadened eyes at his lips. They looked suddenly very inviting, the way they moved together and apart with his breathing. When I was only a few inches from his face, I realized he was still awaiting directions.

"Yeah...sure," I breathed, "Just open a bit when you feel my tongue,"

Just the mention of tongues seemed to put him even more on edge! My hand reached up to his face, the thumb landing right on his lower lip. He flinched a little at the sudden contact, probably really tense from anticipation.

 _Right. I can do this. Once it's over, kissing will gradually become easier._ I thought as I ran my thumb back and forth across his soft lips.

Rigidly, I closed the last bits of space between us. Honestly, I would have just been satisfied with that one, simple kiss. My heart sped up at contact, his lips so smooth on my own. But, I did promise him something more. I just hoped I wouldn't end up screwing up and drooling on him like a dog. Placing two stiff hands on his shoulders, I then ran my tongue across his bottom lip, signaling for him to let me in.

"Mm!" he stiffened up, but nevertheless, his mouth parted, allowing my tongue to slip in.

Then, it just kinda…chilled there. Yeah, in the fics I read, Commander Shepard was usually having a tongue war or running her tongue all around Liara's mouth. But now, I just didn't have the courage or experience to try it. So my tongue just sat around in his mouth like a dead fish. I figured I had fulfilled my promise either way, so I started to pull back. But rather than parting lips, Kenma suddenly leaned in, deepening the kiss, and forcing his tongue into my mouth! I was so shocked by the usual mellow gamer, that my eyes popped open and I let out a small mewl.

Rather than have his tongue just sit, he moved it to almost every spot. I closed my eyes, assuming I should just enjoy it while it lasted. But of course, it didn't last, and he ended up pulling away cautiously. Afterwards, he licked his lips like he was savoring the aftertaste of a delicious treat. When he glanced up to see me looking so astonished, he smiled.

"Sorry. You tasted like Puccho Fruit," he chuckled.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He quite literally left me speechless! Kenma only chuckled more at my reaction, uncharacteristically admiring his work.

"Could…could I have…glass of water?" I choked out.

 **=0=**

 **Disclaimer: your first kiss probably won't be like Kenma's...though I wish it would. Anyways, tell me what you think!**


	20. Dinner with Dad

**AN: Hey guys, so a guest told me Kenma was really OOC last chapter, which I didn't mean. Just kinda felt like explaining why I think it was still at least somewhat true to his character anyways. He didn't French kiss her so hard for the sake of trying to impress her, but it was because she tasted like Puccho Fruit. Just imagine your favorite food in someone's mouth and the only way to get it was to kiss them. I'd do it anyways. That's right, pucker up! I'll kiss you if it means I'll get mac and cheese!**

 **Also, I didn't want him to come off as possessive either. My whole idea behind dating him is that he's the kind of character to ask "what's the point in dating?" which he did ask in the "What is Dating?" chapter. So, I also think he'd ask "what's the point in kissing you if I'm not your first kiss?" I didn't think he was too OOC, but I'm sorry if he came off that way. Can't believe I just tried to justify a kissing scene, what is my life? Anyways, onwards to shout outs!**

 **Shout out to the guest, Countess, santosedanicaa, and zaki for your first time reviews on this story! Also, what a coincidence that your first kiss was like last chapter's, zaki! That's so cool!**

 **=0=**

Kenma seems like the kind of guy to put off assignments until the very last minute, avoiding any thought of them by playing video games up until the deadline. That must've been what he was doing the week before he met my dad. I was expecting frantic texts or uneasy silence from him during the week, but instead, we texted like always. It wasn't until Saturday evening that a slew of urgent texts came from him. Questions about time, attitude, attire, and even manner of speaking were shot my way! And Kenma almost never worries about honorifics! Sure, he called me Minami-san a few times before I told him to stop, but I'm sure that was just because I was a girl. He must have been really nervous if he was considering using an honorific on my dad! Eventually, I called him to try and calm him down.

"Kenma, don't worry," I said into my phone, "I'm sure my dad will approve of you. You're gentle, kind, and above all perfect boyfriend material…But just to be sure, what are you wearing?"

"K-Kaori!" he stammered.

"What?!" I snapped, starting to get impatient.

"You c-can't just ask that," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"It…it sounds weird…"

I tried to figure out what he meant for a few seconds before it clicked.

 _Oh…that's how you start phone sex…oops._

"Urk…ok, sorry," I blushed, "Then, uh…describe your apparel?"

Shit! That was even worse! I could almost hear Kenma's head about to explode on the other end.

"No! Wait! Er…just…AGH! Just tell me what clothes are on your body!" I finally yelled.

If anyone were to walk into my room, they'd swear I was calling a male stripper or something.

"W-white polo and jeans!" he stammered nervously before adding, "…and a hoodie,"

"Whew," I sighed in relief, "Sounds good. Come on over, k? I'll be waiting at the station when you get there,"

Seeing him step off the train was interesting. I was so used to see him in casual clothes or his volleyball jersey that it was so strange to see him dressed up, even if it was just a little. Although it was odd, I can't say he didn't look good. I walked him to my dad's apartment, and giggled at how he silently marveled at its chic interior. Dad was a hardworking businessman, and it definitely showed.

"Pretty fancy, huh?" I chuckled.

All he could do was nod as he took in the leather couches and black marble coffee table. But as his feline eyes scanned the living room, they stopped suddenly to find someone familiar.

"Hoshi?" Kenma gaped, seeing my friend stretched out on the couch.

Hoshi sat up, pointing to himself, "Huh? You recognized me?"

"We didn't think you would," I shrugged.

It was true, Hoshi was almost unrecognizable. His usual emo hairstyle had been trimmed back to a nice, short length. That also meant sacrificing the pink tints at the ends.

"What…what happened to your hair?" Kenma asked.

"Cut it!" Hoshi replied simply, "Figured it was time for a change,"

"He wanted to impress Kuroo," I smirked, spilling the secret.

"You have no proof!" Hoshi retorted.

"Uh…ok…but what are you even doing here?" Kenma continued with the questions.

"Kaori wanted me here," he answered.

Kenma turned to me with a vacant expression, although I knew he wanted an explanation.

"Well, my dad and I agreed it would super awkward with just the three of us, so we invited Hoshi to help…you know, break the ice," I shrugged, "Is…is that ok?"

"It's fine," Kenma nodded, "But…he won't…say anything about…"

"No need to worry," I gave him a wink, "I made him swear not to say anything embarrassing about us,"

The setter sighed in relief. At least he'd be safe in that regard. But just as he was starting to calm down, my dad poked his head into the room.

"Ah, you must be Kenma," he pointed out.

Kenma jumped at the sudden entrance and stood frozen as he stared helplessly at my dad. Deciding not to let the quiet continue any further, I answered for him.

"Yep, this is Kenma," I placed my hand on my boyfriend's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you," my dad smiled, "I'd like to chat longer, but I'm still making dinner. I'd have Kaori making it, but then we'd be eating charred meat this evening,"

My dad, Hoshi, and I all laughed at the common joke, but Kenma didn't seem to get it.

"Hoshi, would you give me a hand?" Dad asked, "I just need to make a few more preparations before we can eat,"

"On it!" Hoshi sang as he jumped from the couch and followed my dad to the kitchen.

That left me plopping down on the couch and putting my feet up on the coffee table, and Kenma still standing there like a block of ice.

"Er…you can sit down if you like," I offered.

He flinched, suddenly being brought of his catatonic state. Shakily he took a seat next to me and leaned back as far as he could into the couch, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Don't worry, Kenma," I brushed my hand against his, "You're doing fine so far,"

His amber eyes wavered down to my hand as it ran up and down his own.

"B-but…I haven't even…said anything yet," he mumbled.

"Yeah, but Dad didn't seem to mind, so I think we're off to a good start," I shrugged, "He even cracked a joke with you,"

He gave me a defensive look, "That wasn't a nice joke,"

"Huh?"

"I like your cooking," he said sincerely, "I still remember how good your Valentine's Day chocolates were,"

An awkward yet ominous silence fell upon the living room.

"O-oh…Riiiight," I laughed nervously, "About that…Hoshi actually made them. I just kinda helped with measurements. In truth, I suck at cooking,"

Kenma's eyes widened in shock, and I was worried he'd get irked that I never told him. Instead, he just broke into a timid smile.

"Well…as long as you helped," he said, "I guess don't mind if you can't cook. I…I'd rather have you be good at video games than be good at cooking,"

 _Glad to know your priorities are in order._ I thought as I felt him melting my heart.

"I'm just happy your dad wasn't being mean," he added.

"Don't worry," I shook my head, "He'd never say anything to make me hate him,"

Speak of the devil. Dad poked his head into the living room again to announce dinner was ready. Like before, Kenma froze up at the sight of him, so I had to lead him myself to the dining room. Hoshi was already there, presenting the dish with pride.

"Itadakimasu!" we all cheered before digging in (minus Kenma who nervously sputtered it).

As we all started wolfing down the food, my dad began the test. The test called: does he approve of your relationship?

"So, Kenma, what's it like dating my daughter?" he asked casually.

Screw the thing I said about my dad never saying anything to make me hate him! Where did that question even come from?!

 _He didn't even ease into the topic of us dating! Nice subtlety, loser!_ I fumed in my seat. _Why does he even want to know what it's like dating me?! Does HE want to date me?! Gross! If anything, he should be asking me what it's like to date Kenma!_

Nevertheless, the question was out there, and it was the first on the test. Except, unlike most test Kenma had taken, he couldn't skip a question and come back to it. He had to answer them as they came.

"U-uh…um," Kenma tried to think of something to say as he poked at his food, "She's…"

"You don't have to answer that!" I barked, "Dad, can't you see that's making him uncomfortable?"

"I-if you just gave me some time…" Kenma tried to say, but we didn't hear him.

"Alright, alright," Dad relented

I was ok with Dad interrogating us, but I wasn't ok with him ruining something for me again. He already ruined my life with Mom.

"Let's see," my dad thought up another question, "Kaori says you're into volleyball. What's that like?"

 _Good. A normal question._

"Uh…I like it," Kenma shrugged, "I play setter…so I toss the ball to the spiker,"

"Yeah, you should see him out there, he's amazing!" Hoshi added, "He's so observant and he always knows exactly what move to make!"

"It's like he can read the team's mind!" I chimed in.

My dad chuckled at our sudden praise while Kenma blushed bashfully.

"Sounds like you're pretty good at it," he said.

"Mhm," Kenma nodded.

Dad strayed from anymore awkward questions for the rest of the evening. Instead, he asked about Kenma's friends, his school, and volleyball stuff. Hoshi, of course, joined in whenever Kenma mentioned Kuro. As the conversation flowed, Kenma started to look a little more at ease, but he still stiffened up whenever my dad asked him something. When the meal drew to a close, Kenma mentioned he played video games in his free time…which led to my dad asking another awkward question.

"Oh, so that's why Kaori wanted you to have that game so badly," he noted, "So is that what you do on dates? Just play video games the whole time?"

Kenma and I's minds immediately went to the last time we saw each other…which was when we French kissed. Our faces turned beet red, but before my dad could ask why, I jumped in.

"D-Dad!" I squeaked, "Kenma, you don't have to answer that either!"

This time, Kenma didn't object, and he kept his head down. Meanwhile, my dad gave me a skeptical glare with his blue eyes.

 _Shoot. I think I made him suspicious!_ I panicked.

"Kaori, Hoshi," my dad spoke up, "Why don't the two of you take the dishes and clean up?"

It sounded like a friendly suggestion, but I knew the translation: get out so I can talk to Kenma without interruptions. So the two of us obediently stood up and gathered the plates. As I left the dining room, I saw my boyfriend shaking nervously in his seat like he was going to explode! Being left alone with your girlfriend's dad?! Every boy's worst nightmare!

 **Audience POV**

Once Kaori and her flamboyant friend left the room, Kaori's father let out a sigh.

"I apologize for making things so uncomfortable," he said, "I didn't really mean for the meal to start off on such difficult question. Sometimes I talk faster than I think,"

Kenma couldn't help but think of how similar that was to Kaori, and all the weird things that came spewing out of her mouth too. For example, the second day he saw her, she made it sound like they had spent the previous night together!

"Ah…i-it's ok," Kenma muttered, "I was actually going to answer it before she interrupted me,"

"Really?" his blue eyes sparkled with excitement, "Then will you answer it now? Hurry and do it before Kaori comes back,"

The pudding head looked down at where his plate used to be, thinking hard about the question: "what's it like to date my daughter?" If he were Kaori, he'd probably just let the words flow, but he knew all the kinds of trouble that got her in.

"She's…easy to be around. We like the same things…and we usually just hang out on weekends. That's the only time we can see each other," he slowly explained, "B-but…Kaori says that's ok because Orihime and her lover made it work. So…on the days we can see each other…we're really happy…I guess,"

Kenma glanced up at Kaori's father to see him tearing up! The man he had feared as soon as he walked through the door was now turning soft in front of him!

"You know, that's exactly what I used to call Kaori's mother," he sniffed.

That's right, Kaori mentioned that on Tanabata.

"O-oh…" Kenma didn't know what else to say.

Suddenly, the father cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, attempting to regain his composure.

"Ahem. W-well, thank you for answering my question Kenma," he nodded, " _But…"_

The setter gulped at the word "but".

"I still have that one _other_ question," he said sternly, "What do you two do on dates? And why did you and Kaori seem so freaked out when I asked about it?"

Kenma blushed all over again and averted his eyes. This is exactly what he was worried about! He tried to tell Kaori that he wouldn't be able to look him in the eye if he kissed her!

 _"Knowing that you've kissed me would make you more confident around him. Just knowing that you're that much closer to me…might help?"_ He remembered what Kaori told him before.

He gave himself a quick mental pep talk, telling himself that he should be proud of being so close to Kaori. After all, he promised not to be ashamed of being with her, so he should just tell her dad the truth. So he looked up to meet her dad's burning eyes with an empty look of his own.

"The last time we hung out…we kissed," he announced, a hint of determination in his voice.

Surprisingly, Tetsuya's death glare diffused, and he leaned back in his chair.

"That's all? I was worried something more permanent had happened," he nodded, and just like before asked, "So what's it like to kiss Kaori?"

"DAD!"

The two whirled their heads around to see Kaori standing in the doorway, fuming away like before.

"Why do you want to know anyways?!" she nagged, "Huh? You're being so creepy! Why does a dad want to know all that about his daughter?!"

"Hahaha!" her dad laughed, "That one was just a joke!"

Kenma, however, looked like he was about to faint. He didn't like Tetsuya's sense of humor.

 **=0=**

 **Kaori POV**

Despite my dad's "funny joke" at the end, Kenma's visit went pretty smoothly. At the end, he bowed and thanked my dad for the meal, and I started walking him back to the train station. It was dark by then, but it was also downtown Tokyo, so things were all bright and lit up. Autumn was beginning to settle in as well, so the weather was getting chilly. As we walked to the station together, Kenma gingerly took my hand to keep up. He was so tired that he was falling behind a little.

"Was all that socializing rough?" I asked sympathetically.

"Mm…Mhm," he grunted sleepily.

We waited on a bench at the station for his train, and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Just make sure you don't fall asleep on the way back," I advised, "You don't want to miss your stop,"

"…Ok," he mumbled.

I let him doze off next to me, his slow and steady breathing making me a little drowsy too. I watched as people made their way through the station, some of them casting glances at us. Some smiled sweetly before looking away with a blush, others snickered and sighed nostalgically, while some just downright rolled their eyes. I never thought I'd be in a position like that. Sure, I'd seen couples doing fluffy things in public, getting similar reactions, but I never guessed I'd be on the receiving end. Amidst my pondering, Kenma's voice brought me back.

"I like your dad," he whispered.

I turned to his hunched over body, wondering if he had just said it in his sleep. But when I felt his hand squeeze mine, I knew he was awake.

"He's just like you," he murmured, "Unpredictable…but…always keeping me on my toes,"

Just then, the train came rolling in on the tracks, so I got him up and started walking him to the doors.

"Glad you two got along," I squeezed his hand back, "And sorry I kept interrupting…I was just worried he'd say something that would…I don't know…I guess I just didn't want him to ruin anything. I mean, he kinda did that to my mom in the past,"

We stopped at the open train doors, and Kenma gave me an understanding look.

"N…No one could r-ruin us," he stuttered out the bold line.

By the way his yellow eyes lingered on my lips for a moment, I could tell he was thinking of kissing me again. Whether it was the fact we were in a public place, or he just didn't have the guts, he didn't kiss me (our first one was a "heat of the moment" thing, so I could see why he'd be wary to try it again). Instead, he lifted my hand up to his eye level, running his thumb across the knuckle bones. Then he raised it to his lips and gave it the faintest peck before letting it go and fall to my side. With pink dusted on his cheeks, he gave me a little smile and stepped on the train.

As the train sped away, I gripped my hand close to my heart and spun around like a lovesick teenager…oh wait, I was one. I didn't care who had saw, so I walked out of the station like I didn't give two fucks! When I got back to my dad's apartment, I started to give maybe one fuck or two. Now I'd have to see what my dad thought of him. Opening the door the living room, I found him and Hoshi waiting for my on the couch.

"I like him," my dad approved, giving me a hearty thumbs up.

"Yyyyyeess!" I cheered.

I passed the test! My dad didn't want to kill my boyfriend!

"Yay, Kaori-chan!" Hoshi jumped up to celebrate with me.

Hoshi spent the night, and we stayed up talking about how the dinner went, Kuro, how Inusa was doing, my new school, Kuro, volleyball, video games, Kuro…basically, he wanted to talk about Kuro a lot.


	21. Kenma, you Idiot!

**Heeeey all, so I have to apologize for getting this chapter out so late. For the most part, updates have been quick and fluent which is I think one of the reasons you guys like this fic so much. But remember that if you want longer chapters, they'll take longer. That, and I had a lot of school work surrounding this chapter, a retreat that revoked all use of internet, and a trip across the country for a few days.**

 **But here it is! Anyways, shout out to Amapora and katiesgotagun for your lovely first time reviews. Also I'm going to take this opportunity to give 2 other Haikyuu fics a shout out because they deserve some more attention:**

 **The first is "The Struggles of a Clueless Teenager" by Amapora who also left those nice reviews for me. Wow, I just made that connection. Ugh, I'm so clueless. Haha, just like the title! Anyways, this is a KageyamaxOC fic and it stars a really interesting OC with a very interesting background.**

 **The next is "Look At Me" by 9angels1idiot. It's a TsukkixOC fic where the OC and Tsukki are childhood friends who argue a lot. So go check them out, k? Alright, NOW we can get onto the chapter!**

 **=0=**

The next weekend, I was at my mom's, sitting at the kitchen table, brochures scattered across it, and my nose buried in a laptop. Mom walked into the room, brown eyes scathing the mess on the table. She picked up one of the brochures and studied it carefully before flipping through it.

"Kyoto, huh?" she mused, "Why're you looking at Kyoto?"

I looked up from her laptop which also had more Kyoto info pulled up on it.

"Oh, well uh…" I mumbled, "…Only if you're ok with it, but…"

"You're not planning to run away with your transgender boyfriend, are you?" she smirked.

"No!" I yelped, "Dad is having his family reunion there next weekend, and I was just checking out all the sites we'll be seeing. I also just wanted to check if it's ok that I go,"

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked, taking a seat across from me.

"Because I'd be missing a weekend to see you," I explained, "And I already missed last week because of Kenma's awkward dinner with my dad,"

"Oh yeah!" my mom remembered, "How did that go,"

"Fine, fine," I tried to dismiss the topic, "Can you just tell me if I can go to Kyoto or not?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "I think it would be good to see your relatives on your dad's side. It's been so long after all,"

It had been several years since I last saw them. Every year around Momijigari, we would all meet up for a weekend. We'd go out and enjoy the falling leaves, as one would do during Momijgari. But after my parents got divorced, my mom stopped going to the reunions because she wasn't a part of my dad's family, and because I lived with her, I didn't go either. The last time I saw them was at another reunion; the one where Sugarcups met her fiery demise.

"Thanks!" I chirped, "Dad also said I could bring Kenma along if I wanted,"

"W-what?!" Mom shrieked, letting the brochure flutter from her hands and onto the table.

"Hm? Is that a problem?" I asked.

"You said you weren't running away with your boyfriend!" she gave me another smirk, "Looks like you are, huh? You gonna do anything while you're…"

"Moooom!" I groaned, "It's not like that!"

She just giggled devilishly at me.

"Besides, I don't know if I'm going to be able to get him to go," I sighed.

"Oh, I bet you will," she purred, "No guy's going to pass up the chance to sleep under the same roof as their girlfriend,"

"Kenma is not that kind of guy!" I wailed.

"But he _is_ a guy," she pointed out.

 **Audience POV**

"But she _is_ a girl, Kenma," Kuroo pointed out.

Kenma rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his friend as he played Xbox.

"And it's _just_ a short trip," he retorted.

Kuro snickered, "How did she convince you to go? A house full of strangers hardly sounds like your favorite pastime,"

"Uh…" Kenma stalled as he stared vacantly at Kuro's TV screen.

"Eh? Did she promise you something while you're there?" his friend hinted with a wink.

Kenma was getting fed up with all the sexual comments, so he gave Kuro a glare.

"No," he drawled, "She…just said she was nervous about going by herself. That she hadn't seen her relatives in a long time, and a lot might have changed. I…can't let her walk into a house of strangers by herself,"

"You worried about her?" Kuroo teased.

" _Stop,_ " Kenma growled, "Besides, she said her cousin's bringing her boyfriend too, so it's not like I'll be the only one. And her dad likes me too,"

Although, Kenma couldn't deny that he was nervous too. He'd be living under the same roof as a hoard of strangers, his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's dad. That was recipe for disaster. Still, he knew how safe he felt when Kaori was around, so he figured he would return the favor and make her feel safe for once.

"But…" a faint blush appeared on the setter's face, "…I do have… _something_ for her when we get there…"

"Ohoho?"

 **Kaori POV**

My dad and his brother scheduled the reunion on a weekend when most schools had Friday and Saturday off, so luckily, Kenma and I wouldn't be missing much. We loaded our stuff into my dad's car early Friday morning, but Kenma got there later. Sure, it was early, but I didn't think it was _that_ early! So then, why did Kenma look dead on his feet? His slump was worse than usual, a few stray pudding hairs poked out from his head, and his eyes were dark and baggy.

"Yikes," I cringed, "Did we make you get up too early?"

He gave a little yawn and shook his head.

"No," he mumbled.

He handed my dad his backpack who put it in the trunk with the rest of the baggage. My dad gave him a "glad to have you with us", but looked just as concerned as I did. The two of us got into the back seat, buckling up for the two hour ride to Kyoto.

"Sooo why do you look like a zombie then?" I asked.

Giving me the glazed-over expression of an undead, he grumbled, "I was up late working on something,"

"What?"

A blush suddenly graced his daunt face, his yellow eyes darting away from potential eye contact.

"Er…i-it's a surprise," he muttered.

"Oooh!" I cooed excitedly, "Really! When can I see it?"

"T…Tonight," he stammered.

A red warning sign went BING in my head!

 _"No guy's going to pass up the chance to sleep under the same roof as their girlfriend. He_ is _a guy,"_ Mom's words echoed in my head like in a Pokemon game.

I tried force myself to focus on my DS for the drive to Kyoto, but I couldn't help but worry. Why did he get so flustered when I asked him? Why wouldn't he show me until later that NIGHT?! Why did it have to be a "surprise"? All those questions made me want to jump to one conclusion: the one thing my mom told me not to do the first time she left me home alone with him. Gulping nervously, I glanced over at Kenma who was concentrated on his 3DS. Quickly looking back to my own game, I tried to reason with myself.

 _No, that can't be it. Kenma's not that kind of guy. Besides, I don't have enough evidence to prove something so ridiculous! Yeah, I'm sure it's no big deal._

As we drove into Kyoto, I looked out the window to see all the multicolor leaves barely hanging onto their branches. Some drifted from the trees and tapped the windshield, only to create a satisfying crunching noise beneath the wheels. Kyoto was truly a beautiful place in fall, so no wonder people chose to spend Momijigari there. The house we were staying in was a large, traditional-looking, vacation home with plenty of rooms and nice old Japanese aesthetic. When Dad hopped out of the car, I could already feel my stomach churning at the thought of going in to meet everybody.

"Kaori," Kenma got my attention, "It'll be ok. I'll be right there,"

I smiled and nodded, some of my nerves vanishing. But as I stepped out of the car, the door to the house opened, and outstepped a middle aged man with black hair, blue eyes, and a beard. He gave my dad a hearty hug and pat on the back before approaching me.

"Hey there, Kaori!" his jolly voice boomed, "Long time, no see. How ya been?"

 _System error! Alert! No comprehendo! WHO ARE YOU!?_

He had to be some relative of mine, but I couldn't think of who he could be! What resulted was me just staring at him going "uuuuh" with the face of an open-mouthed koi fish! Luckily, my dad came in to save the day.

"Kaori, this is your uncle, Kaito," he introduced me.

"Uncle…Kaito…" I repeated, seeing if his name rung a bell.

If I pictured him without the stubbly beard, he looked a little familiar.

"Uncle Kaito!" I said again, this time with recognition, "I remember you!"

My uncle chuckled and punched my dad playfully in the arm, "See, I told ya she'd recognize me! Alright, let's get inside, I'll help you with your bags,"

Meanwhile, Kenma was hiding behind the car, warily observing the whole scene play out. I almost wanted to go and hide with him. But I knew everyone was waiting on us, so I carefully took Kenma's hand and walked for the door. The inside was just as traditional as the outside, covered in tatami mats and copies of old Japanese art. Uncle Kaito must've been a history nerd. I turned the corner to find the living room, where about six strangers sat, chatting away. When they saw me, their conversations slowly faded away, and they stared at me blankly for a few moments. Uncomfortably, I inched closer to Kenma.

"Hey, it's Kaori!" a teenage boy spoke up.

Five out of the six all jumped up and crowded around me, grinning and welcoming me. All the attention was making me squirm, wishing I could just magically teleport back home and into a pillow fort. I could tell Kenma was wishing the same.

"Come on, lay off!" A gruff voice came from one of the couches, "Don't crowd, don't crowd!"

Everyone backed off like the voice commanded, turning to whoever spoke. He was an old man with a grisly, wrinkly face and cold blue eyes that were bloodshot with old age.

"Hehe, sorry Grandpa!" the boy laughed.

The old man just made some incomprehensible grumbling and closed his eyes like a cat returning to its nap.

"We're just excited to see you again, Kaori," said a middle-aged woman, "After all, it's been so long!"

"Erm…uh…" I stammered, now trying to remember another name.

She had long, black hair and brown eyes, and was much taller than both my uncle and my dad. I couldn't seem to recall a name, but if I just pictured her with a flaming stick…

"You're my pyromaniac aunt!" I pointed to her excitedly, "Aunt Satu!"

Their faces lit up when I remembered, especially my aunt as she hugged the man next to her. I only recognized her because she was the one who actually made the bonfire at my last family reunion. Pretty sure she had her own "homemade" fireworks too.

"She remembers me! Oh, and do you remember my husband Akihito?" she asked me eagerly.

An unsettling silence fell among us as I shook my head. They all sweat-dropped and Uncle Akihito had an aura of gloom around him.

"S-sorry! I just…" I quickly tried to apologize when another relative jumped in.

"What about me? Remember me?" the boy who had first spoken up.

"N…no," I admitted, "Sorry, I don't remember anyone else. It's just that you all look so different,"

Rather than look disappointed, they all just shrugged.

"Well it has been two years, so it's no wonder," Aunt Satu shrugged, "Sorry we crowded you like that. And this is my son Tachi,"

She patted Tachi's back. He had blonde hair just like his dad, but was much shorter than the girl next to him.

"I'm Seki, your favorite cousin," she stated haughtily.

"Sis, you are not! Don't just put words in Koari's mouth!" Tachi whined.

Seki only laughed and went onto introduce the boy next to her. He had light brown hair and green eyes with a constant smirk on his lips.

"And this my boyfriend Kanagawa Takiyo," she wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he leaned into her, "Uncle Tetsuya said you were bringing your boyfriend too! I'm surprised! We didn't think you'd get one so soon, considering the last time we saw you, your head was buried in your little video game thing,"

"It's called a 3DS," I retorted, "And he's right…"

I turned around to introduce Kenma, but I found that he wasn't there. My first guess was that he had gone back to hide in the car, but I quickly dismissed the idea when I felt a little tug at the back of my hoodie. He was hiding behind my back the whole time, avoiding any and all social interaction. Carefully, I took his hand and guided him to face my relatives. Of course, he nervously looked at the ground the whole time.

"This is Kozume Kenma," I introduced him, "But you can just call him Kenma. He's not one for honorifics,"

The group all opened their mouths to bombard him with questions and comments, when the front door opened and my dad and Uncle Kaito came in with our bags. The attention shifted towards them, and thank God it did. Kenma looked like he was slowly falling asleep standing up, so I didn't think he could manage anymore questions about our relationship. My dad was telling everybody about our plans for the afternoon: something about the park, tree climbing, going out for lunch, coming back, and then eating dinner. But I wasn't paying attention. I was focused more on Kenma, who was now teetering from side to side as he struggled to stay upright.

"Kenma? Are you alright?" I asked in a hushed voice.

His deadened amber eyes stared off into space as he mumbled, "I'm…tired,"

I held him steady by his shoulders when he staggered forwards. Like I expected, he didn't weigh very much, so it was easy to support him.

"How much sleep did you even get last night?" I asked worriedly.

Rather than give a straightforward answer, he just nestled into my chest like a cat.

"Mm…Kaori's cozy," he mumbled.

"H-hey! No falling asleep now!" I gasped.

I know I said he could always rest with me when social interaction became too exhausting, but not right then! Not in front of my whole family! But when your body needs sleep, it needs sleep. Kenma's whole body went limp as he let all his weight lean into me, and his knees buckled beneath him. Luckily, I caught him by the arms so he wouldn't hit the ground.

"Woah, is he ok?" Seki gasped.

"I-I don't know!" I yelped, "It might be sleep deprivation!"

Well, there went my first day with my family. My boyfriend collapsed in front of them, and I had to stay behind to look after him while they all went out. At least I had some quiet time to myself in the living room as he slept. I could finally recover from all the social interaction, starting to doze off myself. Kenma was out cold, snoozing away on the couch where my grandpa had sat. As I watched him get the sleep he deserved, I thought of how this situation was the other way around. In Shoujo mangas, it was usually the girl who collapsed from exhaustion and the boy who caught her.

 _But even if it was me who collapsed, I don't think Kenma would be strong enough to hold me up. He might make a valiant effort, but probably end up collapsing himself._

I giggled at the thought, then noticed he was starting to wake up. So I perched up on the couch armrest just above his head, making sure he'd be looking right up at me when he woke up.

"Nnn…" he groaned as his sleepy eyes cracked open, "Cynda…quil…"

That was odd. Why would he name a fire pokemon when woke up? Was he having a pokemon dream beforehand?

"Morning," I grunted.

He just closed his eyes and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't," I nagged, "I want you to tell me how much sleep you got last night, and why!"

Just like before, his face turned crimson and he avoided eye contact. But this time, he was going to tell me.

"Urm…well…" he slowly sat up, "I guess I could tell you…Since…no one's around,"

I gulped and felt my body temperature rise.

"W-why can't you mention it around everyone else?" I asked.

"Because it's only for you…they don't have to know," he gave a little pout.

I could hear All American Reject's _Dirty Little Secret_ playing in my head, and I desperately tried to mute it. So far, everything he had said led me to believe he was talking about the thing my mom was talking about, but I refused to believe it! No way, there had to be another explanation!

"Okay…and what don't they have to know?" I questioned further.

"W…well…I'm saving it for tonight," he crossed his arms and stared at the floor, "That's why it's a surprise,"

I wanted to rip my hair out he was being so elusive! Now I knew how he felt when I avoided him to work on my Nowi cosplay, but this was totally different! I wasn't dropping sexual hints the whole time I was working on it!

"Kenma!" I whined, "You said you were going to tell me!"

"I said I would tell you why I was staying up late which was because I was working on your surprise," he retorted, "Jeez…"

"Why you little…"

"Pretentious pudding head" was about to come flying out of my mouth, thus starting our first lover's quarrel, when the front door opened. The family all came pouring in, talking about all they had done without us. It was late and Uncle Kaito was going to make dinner, so in the meantime, I was left to watch over Kenma while he got some more rest. Meanwhile, my relatives talked in the dining room while dinner was being made, and I wanted to join them, but I knew I had Kenma watching duty.

Half of me was irked at Kenma for fainting and making me miss out on family bonding. Dinner itself was fine, though. Kenma looked better after his nap, and I was still able to talk with everyone else. But Dad left dinner early to go to bed because he apparently didn't feel well. What was with everyone and feeling tired? After dinner, Uncle Kaito took everyone upstairs and showed them to their respective rooms, each one a with a simple bed and table.

"And this is your room, Kaori," Uncle Kaito slid the door open to show me my room.

 _Jackpot! I get a double bed all to myself!_ I thought excitedly as I beamed at the inviting king size bed.

"And, Seki, your room is down the hall," he pointed to a room across from mine.

I could feel a tug on my hoodie, and I already knew what he wanted.

"What about Kenma's room?" I asked.

Kaito looked at me curiously before glancing to the king size bed, then back to me.

"You're sharing a room with him," he said simply, "That's why you have a king size bed,"

"Haaaah?!" I shrieked while Kenma's whole face paled.

Seki and her boyfriend just exchanged worried glances.

"You guys are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Seki asked.

"Well yeah! B-but we're not THAT serious!" I yelled, "Can't I switch with somebody?!"

"Er…well you aunt is already asleep, but maybe Seki would be willing…" Kaito started to say.

"Oh no you don't!" Seki snapped, "I'm sharing a room with my pretty boy thank you very much! Sorry, Kaori, but I'm not giving up sharing my bed with my boyfriend, and neither should you,"

"But we're not as serious as you two!" I repeated.

"Then you better start getting serious," she shrugged as she dragged her "pretty boy" off to bed with her.

Nervously, I looked back at Kenma who was looking like he was going to pass out again. So far, my boyfriend fell asleep in front of my family, and I was being forced to share a bed with my boyfriend. Not the best start to a family reunion.

"I…guess we should get ready for bed," I gulped.

God, that sounded so wrong in the current context! There were two separate bathrooms on the second floor that we used to get into our PJs. Kenma just wore a white T-shirt and shorts while I wore an old RWBY T-shirt and shorts. As we climbed onto the opposite ends of the bed, our faces were steamed red and our eyes were looking anywhere but each other. Just as I reached for the lamp to turn the light out…

"W-wait," his soft voice stopped me.

I turned towards him, but still wouldn't look at him straight on. Why couldn't he just let me turn out the light and go to sleep?

"Now that we're alone…I-I want to give you your surprise," he mumbled.

"Nononononono! No! No, NO!" I stuck my hands out in defense and shook my head back and forth, "That's ok! That's fine! I don't need it now!"

"B-but I worked so hard on it," he mumbled sadly.

Remembering how he got almost no sleep for my surprise, I lowered my hands, wondering if I should just wait and see what the surprise is.

"But when we do it…you have to promise to…keep it down. If you're too loud, you might wake your relatives," he added.

I started panicking again, dismissing all previous thoughts.

 _It!? What does IT mean!? Doing "it" as in…it IT!?_ I thought frantically. _He did say to "keep it down"…like keeping volume to a minimum. Ah shit, I think he means it IT!_

I opened my mouth to tell him we should wait and that it's only been a month or two, but nothing came out except broken stutters and choking sounds.

"Here," he said.

His amber eyes drew close to mine and I could smell the familiar scent of vanilla. He was close enough to kiss me, but I was worried that would initiate something bigger. Giving a scared whimper, my hands flew to my face, hiding my flustered face from his.

 _He can't get to me if he can't get my face!_ I thought desperately.

Instead, I felt him reach past me, and I heard him take something up from the nightstand behind me. Carefully, I parted my fingers to peek at the situation, and I saw him sitting in front of me, holding my red 3DS XL out for me to take.

"Wha…what?" I gaped, removing my hands from my face.

"You have Pokemon Omega Ruby in there, right?" he asked as I timidly took the gaming device from him.

I only nodded.

"Can you open Wonder Trade then?"

I nodded again, all the while totally lost as to how such a mature topic became such an innocent one. What did Wonder Trade have to do with anything? Kenma pulled out his own 3DS and started Alpha Sapphire. We connected devices, and he told me to give him any old pokemon that I didn't want. I gave him an old Pigeot that never went anywhere and waited for the transaction to be complete. What he sent me left me speechless. I just stared at my screen with an awe-stricken expression.

"See?" he smiled, "That was your surprise,"

I looked up at him and burst out, "Oooooh my Gaaawd! It's a shiny cyndaquil! It's a shiny…"

Kenma abruptly shoved his hands over my mouth, silencing me from further fangirling. But how could I not? Shiny pokemon were super rare, especially shiny starters! Plus he had named it "Kaori".

"Kaori, you promised to keep it down," he whined.

"Sorry," I chuckled as he uncovered my mouth.

Then I realized he had some explaining to do.

"Wait a minute! _This_ was the surprise?!" I hissed, "Why were you being so secretive?!"

"Like I said, it was a surprise. I'm sorry if I worried you by staying up so late last night, but I needed to if I was going to have your cyndaquil ready," he explained.

"But what was with all the blushing, and keeping it a secret from my relatives, and wanting to do the trade when we were alone?!" I kept interrogating him.

"I was just excited to see your cute reaction," he blushed right on cue, "And this pokemon is only for you, not your relatives. I didn't want them getting jealous or crowding you to see it…I know how much you hate being crowded,"

"B-b-bu-but! A-all that just made it s-sound…" my voice trailed off hoping he could fill in the blank.

He tilted his head in confusion, apparently unable to take the hint.

"You just made it sound wrong!" I nagged.

"Uh…I don't understand," he fidgeted uncomfortably on the bed.

I scrunched up my face in frustration and dug my nails into my head. How could he be so oblivious?!

"Sex! You made it sound like sex!" I finally cried.

The very word made him flinch back and start sweating profusely. Still, he took steady breaths and for a few seconds, he seemed to be assessing all the hints he had given relating to the pokemon surprise, trying to see if I was right. He must have found that I was right because he suddenly exhaled dramatically and stared at me in horror!

"I…I-I-I d-d-di-di…" he tried to stutter out an apology.

"It's fine, it's fine!" I tried to calm him down even though I was on the verge of exploding too, "You didn't mean to, it's fine!"

Normally, we could just run away and see each other the next morning to never speak of the problem again. But now that we were forced to share a _bed_ after just bringing up _sex_ , things were very different! It was times like this that made me wish context didn't exist.

"S-s-so-sorr…so," the poor pudding head was still trying to get an apology out.

"L-let's just go to bed ok!" I said quickly then added on, "Withnosex,"

Click. I flipped the light off, startling Kenma even more.

"K-K-K-Kao…Kaori!" he yelped.

Meanwhile, I was trying to block the whole situation from my head as I dove under the covers, getting as close to the edge of the bed as I could. After a few moments of awkward silence, I heard Kenma get under the covers on the opposite end. It took me a long time to fall asleep that night, and I have no doubt it was the same for Kenma.

 **=0=**

 **Hurray for sexual tension! I wanted the tension in this story to be fluffy and innocent rather than aggressive like my other fic. Anyways, I have a bit of bad news for you all so cue the sad piano music. I'm planning for the next chapter to be the last chapter of "Pillow Forts and Puccho Fruit". I know, I know, but all good things must come to an end. Kenma and Kaori have been through a lot together, they've learned a lot from each other, and I don't think there's anything left to write about them.**

 **I just need to give them a happily ever after and set them free~ Buuuuuuuut, cue the happy music! If there's anything in particular you wanted in a chapter, feel free to leave a review and let me know and you might see it in the next chapter. As long as it won't take too long because I need it to fit in one chapter. Anything fluffy or even adorably cliche you've wanted to see? Let me know!**


	22. The Leg Hug

**So here it is, the final chapter! Shout outs to Marronn (btw, it's so great to meet another FE fan!), Muito, Meno Melissa, Nomadic Defender (who made a sneeze cut request for this chapter, and Amapora for your first time reviews. Also, shout out to EVERYONE for ALL of your reviews! They make me so happy to read and see that you're enjoying my work. They also let me see if my character's need changing or if I could make something better.**

 **Quick apology on this chapter taking so long. I actually had it finished...a week ago (yeah sorry) but didn't like the ending to it, so I just let it sit around while I tried to think of a better ending. Well, I couldn't so, here I am finally uploading it. That, and this chapter (b/c it's the final chapter) was longer and I kinda got addicted to Fire Emblem Awakening again...yeah. But here's the final chapter, so go on and read!**

 **=0=**

"Uh-oh. We've got a 'cliffhanger'," were the words I woke up to.

My groggy eyes slowly cracked open, throbbing at the sudden sunlight bursting through the window. I wondered why it was open because I remembered the blinds being closed the night before. Then I saw a blonde haired girl with beaming blue eyes smiling down on me.

"Seki?" I groaned.

"Heehee! That's right!" she giggled, "Dad…er, your uncle told me to wake you up,"

I just stared at her with sleepy eyes before plopping my head back onto the pillow again.

"It's too early," I grumbled.

"Is not!" she laughed, "Everyone else is already up! You two like to sleep in, don't you?"

Reluctantly, I positioned myself upright in bed and rubbed my tired eyes. As I stretched out my arms and back, I remembered what I woke up to.

"Wait…what did you mean by 'cliffhanger'?" I asked.

"Oh, that's just a couple's sleeping position," she said.

"Couple's…sleeping position?" I echoed.

"Yep. There are ten I know of, and they all tell you something about the couple's relationship," she explained, "When I came in here, you guys were in the cliffhanger position. Observe,"

At the last word, she pointed to Kenma who was still fast asleep. He was all the way on the other side of the bed, as close to the edge as possible, and clinging to the edge of the mattress. I noticed myself how close I was to the edge too.

"The cliffhanger is when you cling to the edge of the bed, as far away from each other as possible," she clarified, "It usually means the people in the relationship are independent or stressed out. But in your case…sexual tension,"

All the awkwardness from last night came flooding back to me, my face burning up all over again, and my head shaking back in forth.

"No, no, no!" I denied it, "N-nothing like that!"

At my sudden raised voice, Kenma stirred a little, but still remained asleep. I reminded myself to not shout.

"Don't worry, Kaori," Seki rolled her eyes with a smirk, "I'm sure you'll evolve into the 'leg hug',"

"L-leg hug? What's that one?" I nervously questioned.

Seki stood up from the bed and walked towards the door, stopping just before the door frame.

"You'll figure it out yourself," she winked before slipping out of the room.

That just left me pondering over what the hell a 'leg hug' was, and Kenma still peacefully sleeping. Speaking of my snoozing boyfriend, I still had to wake him up. As I carefully climbed over to his side of the bed, I wondered how I should wake him up. My "secret strategy" instantly popped to mind, but I dismissed it. He already had two stressful nights in a row, so I figured he wouldn't want such a rude awakening. Instead, I sat right next to him, face hovering over his, and staring down at his sleeping form.

"Uh…Kenma?" I spoke up.

"Mmmf,"

"Kenmaaa…" I tried again.

"Not now, Kuro," he mumbled.

 _How does he think I sound like Kuroo? Alright, time to use some more drastic measures._

Moving my lips right up to his ear, I whispered, "Dude, wake up,"

That one got him, but not as much as I had hoped. Sure, his eyes opened, but very slowly and just as woozily as mine had. They wavered over to my face which was just inches from his own. He didn't look fully awake just yet. I was about to boop him on the nose to fully wake him up, when he reached up and ran his fingers through my long, tangled bed hair. His feline eyes watched his hand move through the snarls and curls, and when he ran out of hair to stroke, he reached up to start again.

"Er…K-Kenma?"

Finally, his eyes widened, meaning he fully woke up. That also meant he realized what he was doing. In a panic, he stuttered a "sorry" and tried to sit up as fast as he could. Except my head was still in the way, so we ended up knocking heads, and retreating to our sides of the bed to cradle our heads and mutter "ow" over and over again. When my forehead stopped throbbing, I peeked up at him through my messy bed hair.

"We should…probably get up now," I shrugged, "Don't want breakfast to be gone by the time we get down there,"

Luckily, breakfast wasn't entirely gone, and there was just enough left for the two of us. Aunt Satu's husband actually turned out to be a good cook, his breakfast almost rivalling my dad's. As we finished up, Uncle Kaito began explaining the plans for the day. They were pretty relentless plans too that would keep us out all day until dinner. First stop was Fushimi Inari-taisha, then the Kyoto International Manga Museum, the Kyoto National Museum, Katsura Imperial Villa, and then we'd finish off by coming back for dinner. Kenma and I felt tired just listening to the packed schedule.

"Won't there be times for…y'know…breaks?" I asked.

"Why would we make time for those?" Uncle Kaito laughed, "We only get these reunions once a year, and tomorrow everyone goes back home! We have to do all we can today!"

"Yeah!" Seki enthusiastically agreed, "Try looking at it like one, big date! Takiyo and I are!"

Kenma and I exchanged irked expressions.

"Wait. Don't tell me you spend your dates inside playing video games," Seki sighed.

"We do," I growled.

Seki pinched the bridge of her nose while her boyfriend snickered. My blonde haired cousin suddenly stood up from the table with her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm sorry you two, but it's time you started going on real dates and doing real couple things!" Seki broke it to us, "Nobody's going to take your relationship seriously otherwise!"

I looked around for somebody to jump to my defense, but everyone else were in the living room as they got ready to head out. The only other person in the kitchen was my grandpa, but he was fast asleep. I guessed we'd just be leaving him at the house to rest while we went out.

"Pffft. Whatever," I grumbled, "We'll handle our relationship however we want,"

I didn't notice at the time, but while Kenma sat quietly next to me, he had a worried ponderous look on his face.

"We can bring our games along with us, Kenma," I told him as I patted my hoodie pocket with my DS in it.

Kenma flashed his blue PSP in agreement. Kenma, my dad, and I all got into our car and headed for the first site. We had already begun our games, me leveling my shiny cyndaquil, and him playing Monster Hunter.

"Sorry about this, Kenma," I sighed, "I didn't realize we'd be touring around for the entire day. I know this kind of thing isn't really your cup of tea…"

"No. It's fine…you know, if I'm with you," he shrugged it off, eyes still glued to the game.

Good. I was glad to see he wasn't making a big deal out of it. The shrine itself was gorgeous, especially amongst the autumn leaves. The two of us were really taking in the sites…it's just that nobody would be able to tell that.

"Kaori! Put your video game away and enjoy the sites!" my dad snapped as we walked through the grounds.

"But we _are_ enjoying the sites," I retorted, "We're just multitasking. It's what complex minds like us do when one task isn't enough for us,"

Dad just rolled his eyes and went to join up with the others, "Fine, but don't complain about 'missing out' later,"

What he didn't know was that I had quit my game a few minutes ago, and was now using the 3DS camera to take pictures. The lined torii leading up to the shrine had an amazing 3D affect to them! I snapped a picture of one of the many kitsune statues, then showed Kenma.

"The fox statues are super cute, huh?" I giggled.

Usual Kenma fashion would be to give the picture a quick glance, grunt, and go back to his game. But instead, his gaze lingered on the photo for a moment, then moved up and past me. Whatever he was looking at behind me, he did it for a long time, so I turned around to see what it was. Just my relatives, all walking together towards the inner shrine. My dad and his brother were at the head of the group with their sister and her husband right behind. Tachi was trying to get Uncle Kaito's attention while Seki and her significant other were at the back, holding hands and swinging them back and forth rhythmically.

"What is it, Kenma?" I turned back to him.

"Uh!" he blinked back to reality, "We're just…getting far behind. We should catch up,"

I returned his blank stare with a blank look of my own to see if I could catch any glimpse of fibbing. Then again, I couldn't hold him against staring off into space a little. He did that a lot anyways.

"Then let's catch up," I smiled, leading the way.

After going under all the torii, we got to the inner shrine. The shrine itself were a few upright rocks with kanji on them and some more cute fox statues. Just outside was a fountain that interested me way more than the shrine itself. It had another fox statue, but this one was doing some epic yoga pose!

 _I wonder if I could arch my back like that._ I thought as I snapped a picture.

I considered showing Kenma, but I decided to look over and see if he was at a good pausing point in his game. Didn't want to interrupt him at a crucial cut scene or mini boss. But to my surprise, the game was already on pause, and he wasn't even paying it any attention. He was staring at something again, so I followed his gaze to find Cousin Seki and Takiyo. They were being even fluffier than before: Seki giving his nose little boops with her index finger. When I turned back to Kenma, he had gone back to his game, but had a strange expression. An expression that showed a lot of thinking going on between his ears.

"Er, Kenma? Are you…" I started to ask.

"Alright, did we get to see everything we wanted?" Uncle Kaito got everyone's attention, "Yep? Then we better go to the next stop!"

At least the next stop was one I was looking forward to: the Kyoto International Manga Museum! It was attached to a university, and the exhibits were really incredible! They had everything you could want to know about popular mangas, including trending ones and old classic ones. But the most interesting part was how Kenma held my hand in front of one of the exhibits. It took me by surprise. He was not one for PDA, so it was odd that he be so affectionate now.

 _Although there was that time he kissed my hand at the train station. But he was nearly half asleep by that point!_

Even still, the PDA was comforting, so I welcomed it. That is until we reached the "manga wall". Forget the shrine as being a religious place! This wall was more sacred to me than any nine-tailed foxes! I made a bee-line straight for the wall, and grabbed a random volume of Fairy Tail off. Kenma was close behind, and he grabbed a random sci-fi. We both took a seat in a remote corner as far away from the crowds as we could get, and started reading.

"Hey, look!" I perked up and held out the book for him to see, "This character looks like Hoshi before he cut his hair!"

I pointed to a picture of Rogue Cheney and laughed.

Kenma smiled and nodded, "But not as cheerful as him,"

 **Audince POV**

"Achoo!" Hoshi sneezed, causing Kuroo to jump.

"You okay?" Kuroo asked, "Here, I'll get some tissues,"

Kuroo went to get up from the couch, but Hoshi stopped him and got up himself.

"Nah, I got it," he brushed it off, "Just pause the movie for me,"

Kuroo nodded and paused _The Hunger Games_ while Hoshi went to get the tissues. They'd need them for Rue's death scene anyway. He wasn't worried about Hoshi losing his way either. Hoshi had come to know Kuroo's place pretty well in the past few weeks. Eventually, Hoshi came back, Kuroo put an arm around him, and hit play again.

 **Kaori POV**

"Oh, and this cat looks like Kuro," Kenma pointed to a black cat in his manga.

It had a very bored and mellow expression, much like the spiker himself.

"Wow, you're right. It's almost exactly like him," I breathed.

 **Audience POV**

"Achoo!" Kuroo sneezed this time.

"Uh-oh," Hoshi handed him the box of tissues, "You two? I hope we're not coming down with something,"

As Kuro blew his nose, Hoshi thought silently to himself before gasping like he just figured out a mystery novel.

"Wait! If you just sneezed…and _I_ just sneezed…couldn't that mean Kaori and Kenma are talking about us?!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"Hey, you're right!" Kuroo chuckled, "That could be it! What do you say we get back at them and make them sneeze?"

 **Kaori POV**

" _Achoo!_ " Kenma and I sneezed simultaneously.

"Ugh, I think we better stop talking about them," I said as I wiped my nose, "I think they're catching onto us,"

"Yeah," Kenma agreed.

After the manga museum, we went to the Kyoto National Museum which was basically the same thing…except no manga…which meant less fun. But, it did mean more strange behavior from Kenma. Because all the artifacts and artwork bored us, we found a nice bench to sit on in one the exhibits. The two of us played Pokemon, giving me a chance to try my new cyndaquil out on him. When I smoked his umbreon, Kuroo, with a flamethrower, there was a long pause in the battle.

At first I thought he was just taking a while planning which pokemon to send out next, or even pouting a bit that I KO'd his favorite eeveelution. But after I got tired of waiting, I looked up to see he was once again not focusing on his game. I gave him a suspicious glare as I followed his gaze. Just like before, it was on Cousin Seki and Takiyo. This time, Seki had her head resting on his shoulder as they read about some ancient Japanese coins. They were so fluffy and cute, it made me feel like I was watching a shoujo happen in real life!

"Kaori, it's your turn," Kenma spoke up.

"Oh, right!" I blinked and turned to him.

Except now he was way closer to me than before! I'm talking "close" as in I could have leaned in and given him an eskimo kiss if I wanted to. I raised an eyebrow at him, questioning his sudden PDA. He squirmed under my stare, even blushing a little, and curtly looked back to his DS.

"T-take your turn," he muttered.

And I did, hitting his Mewtwo with a firespin that did almost nothing. Something wasn't right with my boyfriend, and it distracted me from our match, eventually causing me to lose it. I mean, sometimes he'd hold my hand in public (the few times we went outside), but getting this close to me? When did he suddenly get into PDA? In my thinking, my eyes wandered upwards, back to Seki and Takiyo. Takiyo made some sort of remark that made Seki laugh and roll her eyes before pecking him on the lips and moving onto the next room. Then I looked back to Kenma, to see him just barely peeking over his 3DS at them.

 _Ah. I see now._ I thought.

"Kenma, why are you…" I started.

"Pssst! Kaori, Kenma!" my aunt hissed, trying not to disturb the quiet atmosphere, "Come on, we're leaving!"

 _Damnit! I swear, I'll get a word in today!_

However, I quickly forgot about that when I saw the Katsura Imperial Villa. I had seen pictures in school books and on the internet, but nothing compared to actually seeing it for myself! The gardening, and architecture itself was gorgeous, and I felt like an ancient princess walking her royal garden…although that was some pretty _Ann of Green Gables_ thinking. It wasn't until a good half hour had passed that I remembered my plan for chatting with Kenma. Looking up the garden path, I saw him the arching bridge over the pond, snapping a picture with his smartphone. Sighing, I decided to get it over with, and approached him.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked.

"Mmhm," he nodded, staring distantly across the pond.

I looked at he was staring at, and it was once again, Seki and her boyfriend, walking hand in hand through the trees.

"Kenma," I tried to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he replied, but his eyes were still glued on them.

"May I please get some eye contact?" I asked.

He cringed at my suddenly sharp voice, but complied nonetheless.

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

He looked a little confused, "There's no problem…I've just been…thinking a lot today,"

"About what?"

"About…" his amber eyes twitched over to Seki before coming back to me, "What Seki said,"

"Ah great, really?" I complained, "She just needs to mind her own business. I mean, I'm fine with her watching and occasionally encouraging us like Hoshi does, but to criticize…"

"N-no, I think she's right!" Kenma yelped and snatched up my hand to cut me off, "I…think we need to be…"

His voice trailed off as he thought of what to say, as I waited expectantly for a conclusion.

"..I don't know, I guess more like a normal couple?" he shrugged.

I nodded, "Aaaand how exactly would a 'normal' couple act?"

"Well, like them," Kenma gestured to Seki and Takiyo.

I just shook my head and clicked my tongue disappointedly. However, he kept a resolved look in his eyes that told me he was being serious.

"Kenma, do you remember what I told you when we first started dating?"

"Mhm," he answered as he looked down at my hand that he held, "You told me we could take things as slow as we wanted to,"

"So…"

"I know what you're going to say," he pulled my hand close to his chest, "But…but if we don't start being...you know, serious…people may not take our relationship seriously. Just like Seki said,"

"What's wrong with that?" I tilted to my head to the side.

"Then people won't think that we really…you know…" he tried to explain.

"Actually I don't know," I said, "They won't think what?"

"…Have feelings for each other that are serious," his eyes dropped to my hand as he ran his thumb across my knuckles, "What if they look at us and just see two naïve teenagers who aren't dedicated to each other?"

There was no reply from me at first, so the setter just continued to stare down at my hand. It was my sniffle that made him look up abruptly. He panicked at the sight of my glassy eyes and red ears, realizing he was the cause.

"B-but you do seriously love me…right?" I whimpered, trying to hold back tears.

I was just so shocked that he would even imply that our love wasn't real. Now, I know he was just considering that people may _see_ it like that, but even still, it scared me that such a subject would come up.

"Y-yes, o-of course I do!" he yelped quickly, "But…"

"But _nothing_ ," I choked, "If you say you really l-love me, that's all I need. I c-could c-care less if people think otherwise. Just because we show affection differently fr-from other couples, doesn't mean our feelings are any less real,"

I could hardly pay attention to Kenma's breathless expression and starry eyes. I was too busy wiping tears from my eyes and chuckling.

"Wow…uh, that got a lot sappier than I thought it would have," I tried to brush it off, "Especially in such a public place. See, I told you PDA didn't suit us. Seriously, we should've just continued with our Pokemon battle,"

But when all the tears that obscured my vision were gone, I saw Kenma trying to hide a mad blush.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Wasn't that…the first time we've formally said 'I love you'?" he mumbled.

I skimmed over our emotional conversation in my head, before finding that he was right. I too blushed, but also gave a bubbly giggle.

"You're right, it was!" I laughed, "Quite a milestone, eh? I think we're keeping a nice pace,"

Kenma found himself smiling a bit to himself as well and nodded. Crisis averted! Another hill in our relationship scaled! That wrapped up our sightseeing for the day, so we all went back to the house for dinner. We found grandpa reading an old looking memoir book, and he quizzed us all about what we did that day. Dinner was good, too, but every meal my dad made was delicious. After dinner, my aunt announced we'd be setting off some sparklers and small fireworks in the backyard. I would have been on board for that, but she said they were "homemade" fireworks. Not to mention she's quite the pyro. So instead, I made up an excuse about feeling light-headed from all the touring we had done that day, so they let us stay in.

I guess it wasn't a total lie. Kenma and I were pretty socially spent after that day anyways. So we went up to our room, got into our PJs, and I collapsed on the bed, stretching out all my tired limbs.

"God, what a day!" I yawned.

Just as Kenma took a seat on his side, we heard our family starting up the sparklers. They all laughed and chattered, sounding like they were having a good time. But we found that _Fire Emblem If_ was much more entertaining for us. We sat next to each other on the bed as we connected DS's for a Spot Pass battle. When we began the fight, we both checked to see who we had our avatars marry.

"Felicia? Why her?" I asked, "I thought you would have liked Elise,"

"She reminds me of you," he replied simply, gold eyes stuck to his screen.

"Really? How?" I questioned further.

"Uh…well…" Kenma shifted his weight uncomfortably, "She's always there for the main character…and she sucks at cooking,"

"You jerk!" I laughed, "Does she just remind me of you because she can't cook!"

"N…no," Kenma tried to hold back a chuckle, "There are other reasons,"

"Riiiiiigh," I smirked, "I'll make sure I kill her first in battle,"

"Fine then, who did you marry?" Kenma pouted.

"Deere," I replied, "Because he's like you: calming voice, introverted, doesn't like being ordered around, and he's super handsome too!"

Kenma blushed at the last comment, trying to keep his eyes on his own screen.

"I…I am not," he protested.

"Are too," I sang.

There was a good pause for about ten minutes as we fought each other's armies and our relatives went through the supply of "homemade" sparklers. It was around when my avatar killed his Leon that he sighed and broke the silence.

"I wish we were in one of your pillow forts," he mumbled.

"Me too," I sighed, "But this is just a guest house, and if we make one now, we'll have to remake the entire bed in the morning,"

"That's too much work," he complained.

"Exactly," I agreed, "I also wish I had some Puccho Fruit with me. I was hoping I could buy some while we were out today, but we didn't go into any stores or…ugh,"

"What is it?" Kenma looked over at my sudden 'ugh'.

"Your avatar killed my Ryouma," I pouted, "I lost,"

"Oh. Sorry about that," he said blankly and turned back to his game, probably slaughtering his way through my best units.

Rather than challenge his team again, I shut my DS and set it on the nightstand.

"Do you mind if I go to bed?" I asked as my hand hovered over the light switch.

"It's fine. I'll stay up," Kenma replied as he button mashed.

I flicked the lights off, Kenma's 3DS giving off a faint glow. This time, when I snuggled down under the covers, I didn't hug the edge of the bed. Instead, I faced Kenma and watched sleepily as his feline eyes twitched around on the screen. Slowly, I fell asleep to the sound of his avatar leveling up and his Flannel taking out my Nishiki. I must've not slept for very long because I woke up to the same sound of sparklers going on off the in the backyard. However, I noticed the 3DS light was gone, only the moonlight faintly glowing through the window. Now I noticed Kenma, sitting next to me, looking down at me with tired eyes. When he realized I woke up, he flinched back, realizing I had caught him staring.

I didn't mind, though, he knew that I had watched him sleep many times. Just then, the sound of the sparklers went off, and the loud bangs of fireworks took their place. Now red lights burst through the window, sending all kinds of unique shadows across his figure. As for what followed that, I'm not sure if it was because I was half asleep, or because the fireworks made everything seem romantic, or a combination of both. But I reached up and gently took the scruff of his T-shirt, slowly guiding his face closer to mine, kissing him right as another firework went off.

His lips were as soft as I remembered them, and this time, our kiss wasn't a spur of the moment thing. He also couldn't French kiss me by surprise and say it was because I "tasted like Puccho Fruit", considering I hadn't had any in 24 hours. So instead, the kiss lasted for a second or two before I released him, our eyes slowly fluttering open again. The fireworks ceased right then, signaling they had run out for the night.

"Could you sleep closer to me tonight?" I whispered.

"Uh…I…g-guess so," Kenma stuttered at the bold request.

He awkwardly shifted under the covers next to me, close enough for our shoulders to touch. I turned my head to the side so that I could look at him as I fell asleep. But before I drifted off, I placed my foot over his under the covers. So that was what Seki meant by a "leg hug". I looked up to see a blushing face or content smile, but I saw that Kenma was already asleep.

Slowly, I smiled at his tranquil face and whispered, "I love you,"

A small grumble escaped from his lips in reply, but his eyes remained closed as he murmured back, "Love you too,"

 **Epilogue**

"Jeez, Hoshi, you moved through those snacks fast," Kuroo sighed.

"But they're sooo gooood!" Hoshi grinned, a mouthful of chips.

"You clean out my pantry every time you come," his boyfriend rolled his eyes in response.

Hoshi crossed his arms, leaning into the captain's side and smirking up at him.

"Well soon enough we'll have to buy our own food," he snickered, "And find a place to store in in our dorm room,"

The two had decided to go to the same college together, even requesting to be dorm mates as well. I mean, they were already an item, so they might as well.

"Feeding my cute, pig of a boyfriend," Kuro chuckled, "That'll be a challenge,"

Hoshi just stuck out his tongue and switched topics, "Ne, have you heard from Kenma? What college is he going to? Or…is he even going to college,"

"Oh you bet he is," Kuro nodded, "No way he's letting his girlfriend go off to a new school without him,"

"Wait, they're going to the same one? But I thought Kaori-chan was going to a super fancy school in downtown Tokyo for rich kids," Hoshi wondered out loud.

"With Kenma's brains, I'm sure he got a full scholarship," Kuro shrugged, "Nothing's keeping him from her."

 **=0=**

 **Well, that's all folks! The epilogue seems a bit rushed, but I needed something at the end to show where Kenma and Kaori end up after high school. And before I cut this off, I'd like to give a HUUUUGE thank you to motorsandcandy who has been such a big supporter of this fic! She also writes fics of her own, one of them being a Haikyuu fic that I'm really enjoying! She's left all the sweetest and considerate reviews, not to mention she even drew a picture of Kaori for me (which I may or may not have made my phone bg)!**

 **So thanks, hun, I love you forever! As for another fic, I have a lot of ideas in mind. Maybe a new Haikyuu fic, possibly a K Project fic I've been thinking about for a while, or a maybe a Bleach fic that's been sitting in my head for years. Who knows, but if you don't want to miss out, make sure to follow me to find out when I post a new story. But in the mean time, I need a writing break. Good night...Zzzz...**


End file.
